Harry Potter y el Candelabro de Salem
by Cris Dark
Summary: espero que os guste, un fanfic de la pareja Harry y Hermione (comentarios por favor).
1. La llegada de Ron

IÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Â   
  
Â   
  
La llegada de Ron a Privet Drive  
  
Â   
  
El timbre sonÃ³ unas cientos de veces antes de que tÃ­o Vernon llegara a la puerta con mucha desgana, murmurando algo entre dientes.  
  
-Â¡YA VA, YA VA!- bramÃ³, mientras Harry lo adelantaba a toda velocidad. Cuando este abriÃ³ la puerta, unos segundos antes de que su tÃ­o llegara hasta la Ã©l, la seÃ±ora Weasley admiraba con entusiasmo la alfombrilla en la que se podÃ­a leer Welcome, y su marido mantenÃ­a pulsado el botÃ³n del timbre, que aÃºn sonaba, y que habÃ­a conseguido que muchos de los aburridos vecinos de los alrededores se asomaran. Como casi todos los magos, los seÃ±ores Weasley no conocÃ­an muchas de las costumbres de los muggles, es decir, de los no magos.  
  
-Puede soltar ya, seÃ±or Weasley- le indicÃ³ Harry.  
  
-Nunca habÃ­a visto uno de estos, Â¿para quÃ© valen?- preguntÃ³ interesado el padre de Ron  
  
-No precisamente para llamar la atenciÃ³n del vecindario- respondiÃ³ con desprecio tÃ­o Vernon -. Entra- le ordenÃ³ a Ron -, y tÃº, llÃ©vale las maletas a tu habitaciÃ³n. A tÃ­o Vernon no le hacÃ­a ninguna gracia que un mago se quedara a pasar el resto del verano en su casa, mÃ¡s que nada, porque la familia de ese chico le habÃ­a hecho un estropicio en su chimenea el aÃ±o anterior, pero Harry habÃ­a amenazado con mandarle una carta a su padrino, el supuesto asesino Sirius Black, y tÃ­o Vernon habÃ­a cedido. Por otro lado Harry no habÃ­a podido irse a casa de Ron porque, por algÃºn motivo, con relaciÃ³n a Voldemort, estaba mÃ¡s seguro en la casa de los Dursley que en ningÃºn otro sitio.  
  
Ron se despidiÃ³ de sus padres, y entrÃ³ curioso en el nÃºmero 4 de Privet Drive. El seÃ±or Weasley abriÃ³ la boca para despedirse del incÃ³modo tÃ­o Vernon, pero este le cerrÃ³ la puerta en las narices. Los dos amigos comenzaron a subir peldaÃ±os a toda prisa, sin detenerse a mirar a Dudley, que se escondÃ­a en la alacena de debajo de la escalera, en la que habÃ­a dormido tantos aÃ±os Harry. En la habitaciÃ³n, Ron se tirÃ³ de golpe en la cama.  
  
-Me tienes que enseÃ±ar todos esos juguetes muggles que tiene tu primo.  
  
-Claro, ven, te enseÃ±arÃ© la consola de video-juegos.  
  
Harry se arrodillÃ³ al frente de un mueble bajo que habÃ­a en un rincÃ³n, el cual sostenÃ­a sobre Ã©l una televisiÃ³n. Ron se acercÃ³ a su amigo, que en ese instante sacaba unos mandos de colores de un cajÃ³n.  
  
-Es una Mega-mutilation, tercera generaciÃ³n, Dudley estuvo a punto de tirarla por la ventana la semana pasada, porque le compraron la Hiper-Games 3.000, siempre que le regalan una nueva consola tira la antigua por la ventana, es una tradiciÃ³n- corroborÃ³.  
  
Harry le explicÃ³ con detalle a Ron para que servÃ­a cada botÃ³n del mando, y estuvieron jugando una rato con diversos juegos hasta que la voz de tÃ­a Petunia resonÃ³ en toda la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Bajad a cenar!Â¡AHORA! - Harry y Ron bajaron precipitadamente por las escaleras, y corrieron hasta la cocina, en ella, tÃ­a Petunia cocinaba algo que olÃ­a bastante bien. Un chico con cara de cerdo con peluca que medÃ­a mÃ¡s de ancho que de alto engullÃ­a una gran rosquilla de chocolate. Hasta hacÃ­a unos meses, Dudley habÃ­a estado a dieta, porque no podÃ­an proporcionarle un uniforme de su colegio a su medida, pero su sufrimiento ya habÃ­a acabado, gracias a que tÃ­a Petunia habÃ­a contratado a una modista para arreglarle el traje colegial.  
  
-Hola- se limitÃ³ a decir Harry, y se sentÃ³ con Ron a la mesa. Ipso facto, Dudley se cubriÃ³ la rabadilla, como hacÃ­a siempre que un mago se le acercaba, a causa de que el dÃ­a que Harry supo que era un mago, Hagrid, que fue quien se lo comunicÃ³, le puso un rabito de cerdo. Cenaron pastel de carne y riÃ±ones, y como postre una gran tarta, capricho de Dudley, aunque a Harry y a Ron sÃ³lo les dejaron probar un mordisco. Los dos magos subieron a la habitaciÃ³n, y mientras hacÃ­an las camas se pusieron a conversar.  
  
-Â¿Y por quÃ© no ha venido Hermione? - preguntÃ³ Ron estirando el cubrecolchÃ³n.  
  
-No ha podido.  
  
-Â¿Por?  
  
-No se lo preguntÃ©- respondiÃ³ Harry mientras Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido, extendÃ­a una sÃ¡bana por la cama a medio hacer -. Oye... Â¿te puedo confiar algo?  
  
-Â¿TÃº quÃ© crees?  
  
-Bien... Â¿recuerdas que me gustaba Cho? - Ron asintiÃ³ - Â¿y recuerdas que Hermione me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de mÃ­ en el andÃ©n nueve y tres cuartos? - Ron volviÃ³ a asentir-pues... - Harry se sentÃ³ en el suelo y apoyÃ³ la cabeza en las manos, suspirÃ³, y luego aÃ±adiÃ³ - desde ese dÃ­a la veo de otra forma.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Hermione?! Â¡Â¿te gusta Hermione?!  
  
-Â¡Eh!, para el carro, solo he dicho que la veo de otra forma.  
  
-No me lo trago, ademÃ¡s Â¡te estÃ¡s poniendo colorado!  
  
-Eh... yo... no...  
  
-Â¡Te gusta Hermione! Â¡te gusta Hermione! Â¡te gusta Hermione!- dijo Ron en tono burlÃ³n.  
  
-Vale, vale, lo admito, me gusta un poco - Ron continuÃ³ haciendo su cama pero de vez en cuando canturreaba:  
  
-Te gusta Hermione, te gusta Hermione - A lo que Harry respondÃ­a con un merecido almohadazo, se volvÃ­a a poner colorado, y empezaba a perseguir a Ron por encima de las camas, que se deshacÃ­an. Cuando consiguieron terminarlas se metieron cada uno en la suya y se dispusieron a dormir.  
  
-Harry- dijo Ron cuando su amigo estaba ya apunto de empezar a soÃ±ar - Â¿has pensado en Lord Voldemort?  
  
-Mucho, Â¿y tÃº?  
  
-SÃ­ - Harry se dio la vuelta y cerrÃ³ los ojos, no querÃ­a hablar de eso.  
  
A las siete en punto el despertador de Harry, o mejor dicho, el antiguo despertador de Dudley, empezÃ³ a pitar estruendosamente, Ron pegÃ³ un salto y se puso a gritar.  
  
-Â¡Harry!, Â¡esa... esa cosa!  
  
-Oh vamos, solo es un despertador.  
  
-Â¿Un... un quÃ©?  
  
-Despertador, Ron, sirve para levantarte a una hora determinada.  
  
-Ah - Harry se tapÃ³ con la almohada la cabeza, tenÃ­a mucho sueÃ±o.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© hora es?- preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Las... - Harry echÃ³ un vistazo a su antiguo reloj de pulsera- Â¡Â¿las nueve y media?! Eso es imposible, si todavÃ­a no ha amanecido - pero se acordÃ³ de que el reloj se le habÃ­a estropeado el aÃ±o anterior, asÃ­ que mirÃ³ el despertador, y luego aÃ±adiÃ³ - en realidad son las siete y cinco.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© no nos levantamos ya?  
  
-SÃ­, vamos a darnos una ducha - Los dos chicos recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al frente de la puerta del cuarto de baÃ±o. Cuando Harry la abriÃ³, Ã©l y Ron soltaron un tremendo grito, y cerraron la puerta de golpe. HabÃ­an visto a Dudley desnudo. El gran cerdito saliÃ³ del cuarto de baÃ±o con una inmensa toalla que le cubrÃ­a de la cintura hacia abajo, se detuvo y observo como su primo y el amigo de este se partÃ­an de la risa en el suelo. Al verlo tan parado y mirÃ¡ndolos de aquella manera, Ron parÃ³ de reÃ­r, le mirÃ³ sombrÃ­amente, le seÃ±alÃ³ con el dedo meÃ±ique y dijo:  
  
-Â¡Bramnerius, ocasiumisium, cataclismus! - lo que hizo que Dudley saliera despavorido agarrÃ¡ndose el trasero con fuera. A los dos les volviÃ³ a entrar la risa. A partir de aquel momento, cada vez que Harry y Ron entraban en alguna habitaciÃ³n de la casa en la que se encontrara Dudley, este salia de ella a toda prisa y se ocultaba en cualquier rincÃ³n que encontraba, cierto es, de todos modos, que si Harry o Ron hubieran intentado encontrarle les habrÃ­a resultado extremadamente fÃ¡cil, ya que se escondiera en donde se escondiera siempre habÃ­a al descubierto alguna parte de su ancho cuerpo. 


	2. Atenea y el Candelabro

IIÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Â Â Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Atenea y el Candelabro  
  
Â   
  
HacÃ­a ya dos escasas horas que Harry habÃ­a cumplido quince aÃ±os, pero Ã©l y Ron no se habÃ­an enterado: estaban profundamente dormidos. De repente algo picoteÃ³ las mejillas de Harry, era Hedwig, su lechuza mensajera. Cuando Harry abriÃ³ los ojos se encontrÃ³ con que Errol, la vieja lechuza de Ron, descansaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, y Pigwidgeon, la nueva, zumbaba cerca de la lÃ¡mpara del techo, y supuso que los paquetes que habÃ­a encima de la mesa los habrÃ­an traÃ­do ellas. Harry despertÃ³ a Ron, el cual antes de abrir los ojos le pegÃ³ un manotazo. DespuÃ©s se disculpÃ³ y le felicitÃ³. Pigwidgeon empezÃ³ a revolotear sobre su cabeza, y Ron la atrapÃ³ en su mano y le echÃ³ una buena regaÃ±ina. Mientras lo hacÃ­a, otra lechuza entrÃ³ por la ventana abierta. Era completamente negra, con unos ojos del color de la yema de los huevos, y mirada astuta. Llevaba atado en la pata izquierda un sobre, y en la derecha un paquete. La hermosa lechuza dejÃ³ el paquete junto a los otros, se apoyÃ³ en el hombro de Harry y levantÃ³ la pata de la que colgaba la carta. Harry cogiÃ³ el sobre y lo abriÃ³; en seguida reconociÃ³ aquella letra, era la de Hermione. Harry comenzÃ³ a leer en voz alta: Querido Harry.Â¿QuÃ© tal te lo estÃ¡s pasando con Ron?, espero que los muggles no os estÃ©n acarreando demasiados problemas. Lamento mucho no estar allÃ­ con vosotros, pero han surgido algunas cosas y no he podido ir. Casi se me olvida Â¡FELICIDADES!. Deseo que te guste mi regalo, y creo que te serÃ¡ muy Ãºtil este curso. Abrazos y besos para los dosHermione P.D.: Atenea es mi nueva lechuza Â¿os gusta? Harry doblÃ³ la carta y la metiÃ³ en el sobre.  
  
-Â¡RÃ¡pido, abre el paquete! - gritÃ³ Ron entusiasmado.  
  
-Â¡Shhh! - chistÃ³ Harry - se van a despertar mis tÃ­os - Mientras Harry desenvolvÃ­a el gran paquete, un colorido pÃ¡jaro tropical dejÃ³ caer a su lado otro regalo. Ron le quitÃ³ al pÃ¡jaro la carta de la gran zarpa y empezÃ³ a leer. Harry:Â¡Felicidades!.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© tal estÃ¡s? Espero que bien, de todas formas si tienes algÃºn problema mÃ¡ndame una carta en seguida. Â¿EstÃ¡ Ron contigo?, si es asÃ­ salÃºdale de mi parte. OjalÃ¡ que te guste mi regalo. Se despide con un fuerte abrazoSirius P.D.: No pienses demasiado en Voldemort. Harry continuÃ³ desenvolviendo el regalo de Hermione. Ron se llevÃ³ una mano a la boca cuando el contenido del paquete quedÃ³ al descubierto.  
  
-Â¡Un equipo completo de Quidditch! - susurrÃ³ entusiasmado Harry - Hermione es genial...  
  
-Te gusta Hermione, te gusta Hermione - volviÃ³ a canturrear Ron.  
  
-Ja, ja - dijo sarcÃ¡stico Harry.  
  
-Abre ya el regalo de Sirius - le ordenÃ³ Ron - me muero de impaciencia. Harry le hizo caso al instante. Estaba deseoso por saber que le habÃ­a regalado Sirius. Harry despedazÃ³ el papel en el que estaba envuelto el pesente, y dejÃ³ a la vista una caja de cartÃ³n. La destapÃ³ y en su interior encontrÃ³ un candelabro de oro blanco con unas velas negras algo gastadas. Ron se asomÃ³ por encima del hombro de Harry para saber que era lo que habÃ­a en la caja.  
  
-Â¡Un Candelabro de Salem! - se impresionÃ³ Ron - ahÃ­ hay un sobre, Ã¡brelo. - El sobre contenÃ­a un pedazo de pergamino en el que se leÃ­a:  
  
Esto era una de las posesiones mÃ¡s queridas de tu padre, si Ron estÃ¡ contigo, ya te habrÃ¡ informado de que es un Candelabro de Salem. La leyenda cuenta que fue creado por una bruja muy poderosa en aquellos tiempos llamada Betsabeth Waterson, y que solo hay trece ejemplares en todo el mundo. Los Ãºnicos que conocÃ­an la utilidad de este instrumento eran tu padre y Lupin, asÃ­ que supongo que tu tambiÃ©n la conocerÃ¡s pronto. Tu padrino Sirius Black. Harry agarrÃ³ el Candelabro con fuerza y lo acaricio.  
  
-AsÃ­ que esto perteneciÃ³ a mi padre...  
  
-Harry, ahÃ­ ponÃ­a que sabrÃ¡s para que sirve el Candelabro en este curso...  
  
-Entonces...- dijo entusiasmado Harry - eso quiere decir que Lupin volverÃ¡ al colegio... Â¡genial! - DespuÃ©s de estar un rato observando el precioso candelabro, continuÃ³ abriendo los otros regalos. Fred y George tambiÃ©n le habÃ­an enviado un regalo; este contenÃ­a algunos de los Sortilegios Weasley, entre ellos varitas falsas, galletas de canario, o caramelos longuilinguos. La seÃ±ora Weasley le habÃ­a remitido, como siempre, un gran pastel de cumpleaÃ±os. Y Hagrid, bueno, Ã©l era un caso perdido; le habÃ­a mandado un pequeÃ±o huevo de escreguto de cola explosiva, y algunos pasteles caseros, que Harry prefiriÃ³ dejar apartados. Ron y Harry siguieron durmiendo despuÃ©s de haberle contestado a Hermione y a Sirius. Harry soÃ±Ã³ con su padre y con su madre, y tambiÃ©n con Lord Voldemort. En el sueÃ±o, o mejor dicho la pesadilla, aparecÃ­a lo que siempre recordaba cuando los dementores estaban cerca suya; morÃ­a su padre, su madre suplicaba, y despuÃ©s, la fuerte luz verde del Avada Kedavra. Cuando el mal sueÃ±o terminÃ³ continuÃ³ soÃ±ando, lo Ãºnico que recordaba algo nÃ­tido, era a Hermione arreglada como en el baile, diciÃ©ndole algo, pero Harry no sabÃ­a quÃ© era ese algo, despuÃ©s llegaba Cho, y le preguntaba porque no habÃ­a salvado a Cedric. Puesto a eso, Harry despertÃ³ con unas tremendas ojeras. Ron se habÃ­a levantado con el pie izquierdo, y estaba insoportable, y a Hedwig le habÃ­a molestado que Errol durmiera en su jaula, pero sobre todo que Harry le hubiera obligado a dejar beber a Pigwidgeon de su bebedero. Ron estuvo toda la maÃ±ana mosqueado y jugando con la video-consola, y Harry aprovechÃ³ para terminar unos cuantos deberes que le quedaban por hacer. A media tarde, a Ron ya se le habÃ­a pasado el enfado matutino, y hablaba con Harry sobre su uniforme del colegio, que le estaba ya algo corto, y su madre se lo estaba arreglando. Entonces un gran bÃºho real pardo golpeÃ³ la ventana.  
  
-Es uno de los bÃºhos de Hogwarts, voy a abrir - dijo Ron, y se acercÃ³ a la ventana. El bÃºho llevaba sendos sobres en las patas, uno remitido al seÃ±or Harry Potter, y otro para el seÃ±or Ronald Weasley. Era la comÃºn carta de Hogwarts con los libros necesarios para cada curso, en ese caso para quinto.  
  
-Â¡Oh no!, aquÃ­ pone que tenemos que volver a llevar las tÃºnicas de gala, bueno, al menos Fred y George me regalaron una nueva con el dinero que sacaron de la apuesta de los Mundiales de Quidditch. En realidad, los gemelos se la habÃ­an regalado con el dinero que habÃ­a ganado Harry en el Torneo de los tres magos, que ese aÃ±o habÃ­an sido cuatro...  
  
-Â¡Â¿Un baÃ±ador?! - exclamÃ³ Harry sorprendido leyendo la lista - Â¿Hogwarts tiene piscina?  
  
-Que yo sepa no - dijo Ron, y luego se encogiÃ³ de hombros. Harry y Ron le enviaron la carta a la seÃ±ora Weasley, para que les comprara lo necesario para comenzar el curso el uno de Septiembre. 


	3. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

IIIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Â   
  
En el Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
Â   
  
Harry intentaba arreglarse el rebelde pelo mientras Ron, medio dormido, se vestÃ­a. Harry estaba muy nervioso; iba a perder de vista Privet Drive y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella durante casi un aÃ±o entero. TÃ­o Vernon golpeÃ³ la puerta de la habitaciÃ³n metiÃ©ndoles prisa. Harry metiÃ³ la tÃºnica en una mochila para tenerla a mano en el expreso, y con Ron, saliÃ³ de su cuarto a toda prisa, adelantando al lento tÃ­o Vernon por la escaleras. Dudley habÃ­a vuelto a esconderse en la alacena, y a Harry le dio rabia no tener una cÃ¡mara de fotos a mano. TÃ­a Petunia estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno; cuando Harry y Ron entraron ni siquiera les dirigiÃ³ una mirada, se limitÃ³ a servirles los huevos y el bacon.  
  
-EstÃ¡n... estÃ¡n muy ricos - dijo Ron algo cortado.  
  
-No lo dudo - le respondiÃ³ frÃ­amente tÃ­a Petunia, y siguiÃ³ preparÃ¡ndole a Dudley otro pastel. DespuÃ©s de desayunar se dirigieron con tÃ­o Vernon a la estaciÃ³n en el coche. Ron hubo un momento en el que lamentÃ³ haber hablado.  
  
-Â¿Este coche no tiene botÃ³n de invisibilidad? - TÃ­o Vernon dio un volantazo y casi choca contra una farola.  
  
-Â¡Â¿BOTÃ"N DE QUÃ‰?! - bramÃ³.  
  
-El antiguo Ford Anglia de mi padre lo... lo tenÃ­a - tartamudeÃ³- y tambiÃ©n vo... - Harry lo callÃ³ a tiempo. TÃ­o Vernon volviÃ³ a arrancar el coche, y lo que les quedaba del viaje decidieron pasarlo en silencio. El malhumorado tÃ­o los dejÃ³ en la entrada de King's Cross. Harry y Ron cogieron un carrito, pusieron sus cosas sobre Ã©l, y entraron en la estaciÃ³n empujÃ¡ndolo. Hermione estaba allÃ­, y se disponÃ­a a cruzar la barrera que habÃ­a entre el andÃ©n nueve y diez, junto a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Â¡Hermione! - gritÃ³, Harry, y cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta Ron y Ã©l la saludaron con la mano. Hermione cruzÃ³ con la profesora la barrera. Harry y Ron esperaron unos segundos, y luego, disimuladamente, atravesaron el duro muro de ladrillos que los separaba del andÃ©n nueve y tres cuartos. Hermione los esperaba la otro lado, y con ayuda de los otros Weasley, que ya habÃ­an llegado, subieron sus baÃºles al vagÃ³n siete, no antes sin despedirse de la seÃ±ora Weasley.  
  
-AdiÃ³s hijos, Â¡pÃ³rtaos bien todos, y tÃº tambiÃ©n Harry! - les gritÃ³ la seÃ±ora Weasley a sus hijos y a Harry y Hermione que sacaban las cabezas por las ventanillas y le decÃ­an adiÃ³s con la mano. A mitad de camino empezÃ³ a llover. Harry y Ron se comÃ­an unas ranas de chocolate, y Hermione devoraba el libro de la clase de Transformaciones compartiendo asiento con Atenea.  
  
-Hermione Â¿por quÃ© estaba la profesora McGonagall contigo?-preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Es que... mis padres no han podido traerme - Harry se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas en el asiento para hablar con Hermione, ella lo mirÃ³ y empezÃ³ a reÃ­rse.  
  
-Harry, te has manchado de chocolate - Harry volviÃ³ a sentarse de espaldas a la chica muy avergonzado, tirÃ³ de la tÃºnica de Ron, que acababa de ponÃ©rsela, y lo mirÃ³ muy sonrojado.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estoy manchado? - le susurrÃ³ con cuidado de que no lo oyera Hermione.  
  
-En el lado derecho de la boca - le respondiÃ³ Ron divertido, indicÃ¡ndole el lugar. Harry se frotÃ³ con la mano.  
  
-Â¿Ya?  
  
-SÃ­ - dijo, y luego aÃ±adiÃ³ un - :te gusta Hermione, te gusta Hermione - tan bajito, que Harry casi no se enterÃ³. Harry volviÃ³ a darse la vuelta y a ponerse de rodillas para ver a Hermione.  
  
-Me... me gusta tu lechuza - tartamudeÃ³ muy nervioso. Harry estaba extraÃ±ado; nunca se habÃ­a puesto tan histÃ©rico delante de Hermione - Â¿y a ti?  
  
-Gracias, a mÃ­ tambiÃ©n - respondiÃ³ Hermione algo extraÃ±ada por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
-Llueve mucho, Â¿verdad?  
  
-Mucho, sÃ­ - Ron tambiÃ©n se puso de rodillas en el asiento mirando a Hermione.  
  
-Â¿Vicky te ha escrito? - preguntÃ³.  
  
-SÃ­, muchas veces, aquÃ­ tengo una de sus cartas - dijo Hermione sacÃ¡ndose de el bolsillo un sobre.  
  
-Haber que nos cuenta - dijo Malfoy, que acababa de entrar en el compartimiento con Crabbe y Goyle detrÃ¡s, quitÃ¡ndole la carta a Hermione.  
  
-DevuÃ©lvesela, si no quieres que te pase lo del aÃ±o pasado - le ordenÃ³ Harry furioso. Pero Malfoy no le prestÃ³ atenciÃ³n y comenzÃ³ a leer:  
  
Amada Hermione: Te extraÃ±o mucho, y deseo con todo mi corazÃ³n volver a verte, de todas formas, tus cartas me ayudan a recordarte, y a poder vivir sin ti, pero no creo que aguante mucho mÃ¡s. Necesito acariciar tu pelo revuelto y tus mejillas, y ver tus hermosos ojos castaÃ±os. Un dulce beso para mi amada. Victor  
  
-Â¡Oh que bonito! - aÃ±adiÃ³ Malfoy.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© crees que estÃ¡s haciendo? - dijo Fred, que acababa de entrar en el vagÃ³n.  
  
-Nada que a ti te interese Weasley.  
  
-Â¡Accio carta de Hermione! - gritÃ³ George, que habÃ­a entrado detrÃ¡s de su hermano. Cuando la carta llegÃ³ a su mano se la entregÃ³ a Hermione, y Fred, levantÃ³, a la vez que Harry y Ron, su varita.  
  
-SÃ­ volvÃ©is a molestarnos os arrepentirÃ©is - dijo Harry en tono amenazador.  
  
-Â¿Ah, sÃ­? Â¿quÃ© nos harÃ¡s?  
  
-Esto - dijo Ron, que levantÃ³ la varita con furia y gritÃ³ - Â¡furnunculus! - Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle salieron del compartimiento cubriÃ©ndose la cara para no dejar ver los forÃºnculos que habÃ­an salido en ellas.  
  
-Â¡Me vengarÃ©, Potter, te lo aseguro! Â¡el SeÃ±or Tenebroso irÃ¡ a por ti! - Harry no habÃ­a pensado en Lord Voldemort en todo el dÃ­a, pero iba a estar en Hogwarts, Â¿dÃ³nde podrÃ­a estar mÃ¡s protegido que allÃ­?. MirÃ³ a Hermione, que suspirÃ³ con mucha tristeza y mirÃ³ hacia la ventana para ocultar una lÃ¡grima, que Harry pudo ver reflejada en el cristal. Harry se preguntÃ³ quÃ© le ocurrÃ­a a su amiga. Fred, quitando del asiento la lechuza, se sentÃ³ al lado de Hermione. George se sentÃ³ detrÃ¡s suya con Lee Jordan que habÃ­a llegado cuando Malfoy y sus secuaces abandonaban el vagÃ³n.  
  
-Llueve mucho - dijo Lee.  
  
-MÃ¡s que mucho - corroborÃ³ George.  
  
-Entonces...- cambiÃ³ de tema Ron - aÃºn sigues con Krum - le pegÃ³ un codazo a Harry, que inmediatamente se puso colorado.  
  
-SÃ­, pero... creo que ya no me gusta - Ron volviÃ³ a golpear a Harry, que parecÃ­a que se le habÃ­a caÃ­do un bote entero de tinta roja en la cara.  
  
-Eso serÃ¡ un golpe duro para Ã©l...  
  
-Ya lo sÃ© - Hermione suspirÃ³. Harry cogiÃ³ una caja de grageas de todos los sabores que habÃ­a comprado cuando pasÃ³ a azafata.  
  
-Dame una Harry, por favor - le pidiÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Escoge - le indicÃ³ Harry acercÃ¡ndole la caja.  
  
-Eeem... esta tiene buena pinta - dijo cogiendo una azul.  
  
-Â¡Que no te pase lo que a Dumbledore! - le advirtiÃ³ Harry. Ron se metiÃ³ el caramelo en la boca y lo saboreÃ³.  
  
-Es de mentol - La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas con fuerza. Harry miraba las pequeÃ±as gotas atÃ³nito y pensaba en Voldemort. TenÃ­a miedo, mucho, no estaba tan seguro como antes de poder estar a salvo en Hogwarts. Si se veÃ­a en un tremendo apuro, podrÃ­a hacer a Ron su GuardiÃ¡n Secreto, pero serÃ­a arriesgar la vida de su amigo. El tren comenzÃ³ a parar, el viaje se habÃ­a hecho muy corto para Harry. Todos los chicos se subieron en los carruajes que los llevarÃ­an al castillo. Ron y Harry iban a ir, como todos los aÃ±os, con Neville y con Hermione, pero no encontraron a Neville, y eran los Ãºnicos, junto con Deen Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang y dos amigas de esta, que faltaban por subir a las carrozas, asÃ­ que Hermione se fue con Cho y sus amigas en uno de los dos carruajes, y Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus en el otro. 


	4. Viernes

IVÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Viernes  
  
Â   
  
Ninguno de los cuatro chicos que iban en el carruaje pronunciÃ³ una palabra en todo el viaje. Los truenos resonaban por todos lados, y Harry veÃ­a a Lord Voldemort y decenas de dementores cada vez que se asomaba por la ventanilla. SabÃ­a que todo eso era producto de su imaginaciÃ³n y de su miedo, Ã©l ni siquiera sabÃ­a si Voldemort habÃ­a conseguido asociarse con ellos, pero le aterrorizaba que eso hubiera ocurrido. La verdad era, que Harry no sabÃ­a por quÃ© se le pasaba todo eso por la cabeza en ese momento, porque no habÃ­a pensado en eso en el verano, ni habÃ­a tenido pesadilla alguna. QuizÃ¡s todo aquello le ocurrÃ­a por que no hacÃ­a un buen dÃ­a, quizÃ¡s eso le aumentaba el miedo. Harry no tenÃ­a respuesta para lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Los cuatro chicos subieron a toda prisa por la escaleras, para evitar mojarse mucho, pero Harry no lo consiguiÃ³, se resbalÃ³ cuando habÃ­a subido la mitad de los escalones y cayÃ³ de bruces contra el pico de uno de los peldaÃ±os. Ron lo ayudÃ³ a levantarse, y llegaron hasta el gran portal. Entraron en el cavernoso vestÃ­bulo y Hermione los saludÃ³ al parecer muy alegre, junto a Cho y sus amigas. Una de ellas le pegÃ³ un codazo a Cho, que miraba a Harry sonriente, y al instante le desviÃ³ la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Ron le pisÃ³ el pie a Harry.  
  
-Que pena que ya no te guste, parece que Hermione se ha hecho muy amiga suya.  
  
-Ya... - La profesora McGonagall entrÃ³ en el vestÃ­bulo murmurando algo como Â¡Peeves!, y muy enfadada.  
  
-Venga, todos, vamos al Gran Comedor - dijo. Harry se volviÃ³ a resbalar unas cuatro o cinco veces, antes de sentarse en una silla en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione se sentÃ³ a su lado, a lo que Harry reaccionÃ³ empezando a frotarse las manos muy nervioso por debajo de la mesa, y mirÃ³ a la de los profesores, para evitar la mirada extraÃ±ada de Hermione. Lupin estaba sentado con ellos, Harry se alegrÃ³ mucho al verlo, y avisÃ³ a Ron y a Hermione. DespuÃ©s advirtiÃ³ la presencia de una chica mÃ¡s o menos de su edad, aunque bastante alta con el pelo moreno y ondulado, que estaba sentada al lado de Dumbledore, Â¿serÃ­a ella tambiÃ©n una profesora?  
  
-Supongo que ahora los elfos de Hogwarts estarÃ¡n preparando nuestra cena - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ya habrÃ¡n terminado - le corrigiÃ³ Ron. Un montÃ³n de empapados chicos que empezaban el primer curso ese aÃ±o, entraron en tropel a la sala y se pararon justo en frente de la mesa de los profesores, a la que se sentÃ³ Hagrid, que como todos los aÃ±os los habÃ­a traÃ­do hasta el castillo, cruzando el lago. La profesora McGonagall colocÃ³ un taburete en frente de los asustados chicos, y encima de este al Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando todo estuvo preparado comenzÃ³ a pronunciar los nombres de los chicos nuevos, que iba leyendo en un largo pergamino.  
  
-Â¡Coultner, Ruth! - fue la primera. La chica se colocÃ³ el sombrero en la cabeza y se sentÃ³ en el taburete.  
  
-Que raro que no haya nadie que su apellido empiece por A - dijo Ron mientras el sombrero gritaba:  
  
-Â¡Gryffindor! - Una gran ovaciÃ³n a la chica sonÃ³ desde la mesa de Harry, Ruth se sentÃ³ junto a Lee Jordan. El sombrero continuÃ³ mandando a cada chico a una de las tres casas. Por fin, la profesora McGonagall pronunciÃ³ el nombre de Iris Zeayer, que tambiÃ©n fue directa a Gryffindor. Ron agarrÃ³ el tenedor y el cuchillo dispuesto a empezar a comer, pero ninguno de los deliciosos manjares de todos los aÃ±os apareciÃ³. Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzÃ³ a hablar.  
  
-Todo el mundo comete fallos, incluso los magos, asÃ­ que una pequeÃ±a bruja fue enviada a Beauxbatons, cuando debiÃ³ ser escogida para Hogwarts, pero hemos enmendado el error, y este aÃ±o comenzarÃ¡ quinto curso con nosotros, pero primero tiene que ser enviada a alguna casa por el Sombrero Seleccionador. AsÃ­ que, si eres tan amable, Viernes... - La chica que estaba sentada junto a Ã©l se levantÃ³, caminÃ³ hasta el taburete, se sentÃ³ en Ã©l, y se puso el sombrero. PasÃ³ un minuto, luego dos, tres, y cuando iban a hacer cuatro el desgarrÃ³n se abriÃ³ y gritÃ³:  
  
-Â¡Gryffindor! - Harry y todos los de la casa se levantaron y se pusieron a aplaudir y a gritar de emociÃ³n. Viernes se sentÃ³ en un asiento libre que habÃ­a a lado de Parvati. DespuÃ©s de aquello sÃ­ apareciÃ³ toda la rica comida. Ron se sirviÃ³ un gran pedazo de pastel de carne y empezÃ³ a engullirlo.  
  
-Te vas a atragantar, Ron - le advirtiÃ³ Hermione.  
  
-Que va - y prosiguiÃ³ comiendo tan rÃ¡pido como antes. Harry comÃ­a muy despacio, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Hermione. TenÃ­a los botines empapados, y estaba deseando llegar a la sala comÃºn para sentarse cerca de la chimenea y poderse secar. Los chavales comenzaron a irse, pero Ron seguÃ­a comiendo.  
  
-Lo siento, Ron, pero creo que me voy a dormir - le anunciÃ³ Hermione levantÃ¡ndose.  
  
-Ug segug'do - pidiÃ³ Ron con la boca llena. Hermione se volviÃ³ a sentar. MirÃ³ a Harry y le dijo en tono burlÃ³n:  
  
-Â¡Se algo sobre Cho que tÃº no sabes! - Harry no se mostrÃ³ entusiasmado en absoluto.  
  
-Genial - soltÃ³ sarcÃ¡stico.  
  
-CreÃ­ que te gustaba.  
  
-S... sÃ­, y... me gusta.  
  
-Quieres que te lo diga.  
  
-Venga.  
  
-Pues ahora no te lo digo, por lo de antes - Ron ya habÃ­a terminado de cenar, se limpiÃ³ con la servilleta, reprimiÃ³ un eructo, y se levantÃ³.  
  
-Bueno, quÃ©, Â¿nos vamos? - Hermione y Harry se levantaron, y con Ron, se fueron hacia la Torre Gryffindor. AllÃ­, en la sala comÃºn, miraron el horario de aquel aÃ±o.  
  
-Los viernes Alquimia a Ãºltima hora, con el profesor O'Connell, hacÃ­a tiempo que querÃ­a dar Alquimia - dijo Hermione interesada - Â¡Que pena que no la tengamos hasta el segundo trimestre!  
  
-Yo, al menos, ya estoy harto de mezclar lÃ­quidos en Pociones - se deprimiÃ³ Ron. Harry copiÃ³ el horario rÃ¡pidamente, buscÃ³ con la mirada un sitio libre en la sala comÃºn, a poder ser, cerca de la chimenea, para intentar secarse un poco, y cuando lo localizÃ³ se sentÃ³. HabÃ­a conseguido acomodarse en uno de los sofÃ¡s mÃ¡s cÃ³modos de la sala, y ademÃ¡s, como Ã©l querÃ­a, cerca de la chimenea. Se estaba muy bien allÃ­, habÃ­a una temperatura muy tibia. Una mano delgada se le puso delante de los ojos, que observaban el fuego.  
  
-Ha sido un honor poder ser admitida en Gryffindor, la casa del mismÃ­simo Harry Potter - se presentÃ³ una voz femenina. Harry levantÃ³ la vista, para averiguar de quÃ© chica nueva se trataba -. Soy Viernes, encantada - la chica tenÃ­a los ojos azules, algo que no habÃ­a podido apreciar antes Harry.  
  
-Hola - Harry estrechÃ³ la mano - Harry.  
  
-Lo suponÃ­a - Viernes se seÃ±alÃ³ la frente -. Â¿Me puedo sentar?  
  
-Claro, hay sitio de sobra - dijo Harry echÃ¡ndose hacia un lado en el sofÃ¡.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo lo hiciste?  
  
-Â¿Que cÃ³mo hice el quÃ©?  
  
-Que cÃ³mo venciste al SeÃ±or Tenebroso tantas veces.  
  
-Ah, no lo sÃ©.  
  
-Bah, Â¿quÃ© mÃ¡s da eso?. Â¿Conoces a alguna chica simpÃ¡tica?, es que Parvati y Leavender... Â¡no es que me caigan mal!, pero...  
  
-Hermione. Ella es amiga mÃ­a quizÃ¡s os llevÃ©is bien.  
  
-Â¿Te caigo bien?  
  
-Supongo...  
  
-Pues si te caigo bien a ti, lo mÃ¡s seguro es que le caerÃ© bien a tus amigos Â¿no?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Entonces... Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡ Hermione?  
  
-No sÃ©... creo que se ha ido a dormir, pero por si acaso bÃºscala... es un poco mÃ¡s bajita que tÃº, y tiene el pelo castaÃ±o - antes de que Harry terminara de hablar, Viernes ya se habÃ­a ido. Harry continuÃ³ mirando el fuego un rato, pero se aburriÃ³, y decidiÃ³ ir a coger un libro. Se levantÃ³ y empezÃ³ a caminar hacia la escalera de caracol para subir a su dormitorio, pero Viernes se interpuso entre Ã©l y la subida al cuarto de los chicos, y le informÃ³:  
  
-Hermione debe de haberse ido a dormir Â¿es de nuestra edad?  
  
-Harry asintiÃ³ - entonces la encontrarÃ© en el cuarto, Â¿me indicas por dÃ³nde se sube? - Harry le seÃ±alÃ³ la puerta por la que se llegaba a los dormitorios de las chicas â€" gracias - y entrando por la puerta desapareciÃ³ de la vista de Harry. Viernes parecÃ­a simpÃ¡tica, aunque algo atolondrada. 


	5. Nuevamente: Lupin

VÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Nuevamente: Lupin  
  
Â   
  
Harry decidiÃ³ irse a dormir despuÃ©s de estar ojeando un rato el libro de los Chudley Cannons, se lo habÃ­a releÃ­do ya tantas veces, que en cierto modo le aburrÃ­a. Se mareÃ³ un poco cuando subiÃ³ la escalera de caracol, algo que nunca le habÃ­a pasado. Ron estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama dosel sin echar las cortinillas. Cuando Harry entrÃ³ en la habitaciÃ³n se sobresaltÃ³.  
  
-Ah - dijo mÃ¡s tranquilo - eres tÃº.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n si no podrÃ­a ser? - Harry estirÃ³ los mÃºsculos e hizo crujir los huesos de los dedos de las manos, al terminar el ritual se dejÃ³ caer en la cama.  
  
-Si no te muestras algo mÃ¡s discreto, Hermione notarÃ¡ que ella te gusta.  
  
-Ya... no puedo evitarlo, al menos no me trabo, pero me sudan las manos, y me pongo muy nervioso... no puedo evitarlo...- volviÃ³ a repetir. Se levantÃ³, abriÃ³ el baÃºl que habÃ­a a los pies de su cama, y cogiÃ³ el pijama, seguidamente se lo puso y se metiÃ³ entre las sÃ¡banas.  
  
-Buenas noches - aÃ±adiÃ³, y cerrÃ³ los ojos mientras Ron le contestaba:  
  
-Que duermas bien â€" dijo.  
  
La primera clase que tenÃ­an al dÃ­a siguiente era Transformaciones, que la daban con los de Ravenclaw. La profesora McGonagall entrÃ³ en la clase llevando con sigo muchos libros, de distintos tamaÃ±os y colores.  
  
-Sentaos todos - dijo, ella se quedÃ³ de pie, y empezÃ³ a observarlos-. Este aÃ±o hay un libro que no es comÃºn entre los de quinto, Â¿quiÃ©n me dice cual es?-Hermione levantÃ³ la mano antes de que la profesora terminara la pregunta-Â¿si Hermi...-la profesora moviÃ³ la cabeza, como corrigiÃ©ndose- Granger?  
  
-Animagos; caracterÃ­sticas fundamentales para reconocerlos, de Rita Watson.  
  
-AsÃ­ es, y os voy a explicar por quÃ©: Como ya sabÃ©is algunos-les dirigiÃ³ una mirada a Harry, Ron y a Hermione-recientemente se han descubiertos animagos ilegales. AsÃ­ que el Ministerio nos ha obligado a transformaros en vuestro animal predilecto, y apuntar vuestras caracterÃ­sticas, por si acaso, a alguno de vosotros, se le ocurre en el futuro, convertirse en uno de nosotros, y no dar parte de ello. Pero hay un problema, podemos transformaros en animales, pero no en el concreto de cada uno, asÃ­ que tendrÃ©is que estudiar como otro mago cualquiera que quiera serlo. Empecemos; salid aquÃ­ todos los que tengÃ¡is un familiar animago-dos chicas de Ravenclaw levantaron las manos, y de Gryffindor las alzaron Ron y Neville-he dicho que vengÃ¡is aquÃ­, conmigo, no os voy a comer-los aludidos se acercaron-Â¿nadie mÃ¡s?-dijo dando un golpecito en la mesa de Harry como aviso, este se levantÃ³ y se hacia donde estaban Ron y Neville-Hermione, te he enseÃ±ado mucho este verano, para que ahora me hagas esto-le susurrÃ³ a la chica, pero Harry, que estaba pasando por su lado, lo oyÃ³ perfectamente, y le extraÃ±Ã³ bastante que la llamara por su nombre, y ademÃ¡s, Â¿cÃ³mo que en el verano?  
  
-SÃ­, pero usted ha dicho que solo salieran los que tuvieran familiares animagos y yo...  
  
-Bien, bien, pues que salgan los que sepan transformarse-otro chico de Ravenclaw saliÃ³ junto con Hermione a la pizarra-Â¿seguro que ya no hay nadie mÃ¡s?-ningÃºn chico alzÃ³ la mano ni se fue con los otros, la profesora apuntÃ³ los nombres de los estudiantes que estaban en pie. Claro que... yo creo que si nunca habÃ©is pensado en ser algÃºn dÃ­a animagos... Â¿por quÃ© tenÃ©is que estudiar?, venga, levantad las manos los que no querÃ¡is aprender a transformaros-excepto Seamus Finnigan y Viernes, todos los alumnos alzaron sus brazos. La profesora McGonagall apuntÃ³ sus nombres-, pues siento decepcionaros, porque tendrÃ©is que estudiar exactamente lo mismo que los otros. DespuÃ©s os haremos olvidarlo todo.  
  
-Pero profesora, no es justo, Â¿por quÃ© lo tenemos que olvidar?, Â¿y si cuando sea algo mÃ¡s mayor se me ocurre hacerme animago?Â¡lo tendrÃ© que estudiar todo de nuevo!-se quejÃ³ Parvatti Patil.  
  
-SÃ­, lo siento mucho, Patil, pero asÃ­ serÃ¡-Leavender Brown, y Padma, la hermana gemela de Parvatti, que estaba en Ravenclaw, abrieron la boca para soltar otra queja-. No quiero oÃ­r nada mÃ¡s. Vosotros ya podÃ©is sentaros. Abrid el libro por la pÃ¡gina 29. Â¡Venga, no os hagÃ¡is los remolones! En Encantamientos, con los de Hufflepuff, comenzaron a dar los conjuros de movimiento, y se lo pasaron en grande haciendo bailar a un cactus con patas. Mientras comÃ­an Hermione les estuvo dando la vara diciÃ©ndoles que estaba deseando volver a ver a Dobby y a Winky, y...  
  
-...saber que tal les va. QuizÃ¡s Dobby haya conseguido que Winky acepte el GaleÃ³n a la semana que le ofrecÃ­a Dumbledore-les decÃ­a.  
  
-Hermione-la parÃ³ Ron metiÃ©ndose un trozo de patata guisada en la boca-, go te og'esiones-tragÃ³ casi sin masticar y se explicÃ³-:obsesiones, querÃ­a decir.  
  
-TÃº no lo entiendes, Ron.  
  
-Â¿No estÃ¡is ansiosos por ver a Lupin?-cambiÃ³ radicalmente de tema Harry-yo sÃ­-pinchÃ³ un pedazo de carne, y antes de metÃ©rselo en la boca aÃ±adiÃ³ mÃ¡s para sÃ­ mismo que para Ron y Hermione-:siempre a sido mi profesor favorito.  
  
-Era genial, a lo mejor repetimos la experiencia con el Boggart.  
  
-OjalÃ¡-se esperanzÃ³ Hermione.  
  
-Seguramente, tu Boggart se transformarÃ­a en un nueve de un examen.  
  
-Ja, ja-dijo sarcÃ¡stica Hermione-, eso ya lo habÃ­as dicho, nunca podrÃ­ais saber en quÃ© se transformarÃ­a...  
  
-Â¡Ya sÃ©! SerÃ­as tÃº-la chica frunciÃ³ el entrecejo-, pero tus dientes abrÃ­an vuelto a crecer, y tus padres no podÃ­an hacer nada por remediarlo.  
  
-Â¡CÃ¡llate!Â¡no sabÃ©is nada!-y llorando saliÃ³ corriendo del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© he dicho?-dijo Ron extraÃ±ado. Harry se encogiÃ³ de hombros. Terminaron de comer, Ron mirÃ³ el horario, y se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que desgraciadamente la daban con los de Slytherin. Llegaron justo cuando todo el mundo comenzaba a entrar. Todos se sentaron, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, que habÃ­a llegado antes que ellos, no sabÃ­an cÃ³mo, se acomodaron en primera fila. Lupin estaba sentado en su mesa corrigiendo algo, levantÃ³ la vista para verlos a todos y le dirigiÃ³ una sonrisa a Harry. Malfoy, levantÃ³ la mano, y cuando el profesor le dio la palabra pronunciÃ³ en voz muy alta:  
  
-Ni mi padre ni yo permitiremos que me de clases un licÃ¡ntropo.  
  
-Â¿A no?  
  
-Ni pensarlo.  
  
-Pues ya te puedes ir yendo-le contestÃ³ abriÃ©ndole la puerta cortÃ©smente- Â¿alguien mÃ¡s?-Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron-entonces comencemos la clase. Lupin puso en la mesa una jaula con lo que parecÃ­a una bola de pelos negros, que de vez en cuando se movÃ­a de esquina en esquina.  
  
-Parece inofensivo Â¿verdad?, pues este Tropotophyto de las GalÃ¡pagos es capaz de devorar una cosecha entera de calabazas el solito. La clase se les hizo muy amena, hubo un momento en el que Lupin introdujo un hueso de pollo en la jaula, y el bichejo lo engullÃ³ en menos de un segundo. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la clase muy satisfechos, pero se desilusionaron al averiguar que la clase siguiente era Pociones. Entraron cautelosamente en el aula. Snape parecÃ­a demacrado, Harry recordÃ³ que Dumbledore le habÃ­a pedido algo, y supuso que habÃ­a sido que regresara con Lord Voldemort, que lo habrÃ­a estado torturando todo el verano. Malfoy parecÃ­a decidido a fastidiar a Harry, Ron o a Hermione con cualquier descabellada idea que se le pasara por la cabeza. Snape comenzÃ³ a hablar, pero Harry no le prestÃ³ atenciÃ³n alguna, porque miraba a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle, que estaban tramando algo.  
  
-Â¡Profesor!Â¡Weasley me ha tirado esta nota llena de insultos!  
  
-Â¡Traiga acÃ¡!-Snape se la arrebatÃ³ con brusquedad de las manos-esta letra no es del seÃ±or Weasley, mÃ¡s bien, yo dirÃ­a que se parece mÃ¡s a la suya, seÃ±or Malfoy-este tragÃ³ saliva. Todos los alumnos estaban en silencio, Â¿Snape echÃ¡ndole la bronca a su alumno predilecto?Â¡imposible!-Â¿QuiÃ©n se cree que es para culpar a su compaÃ±ero de algo que no ha hecho?Â¡treinta puntos menos para Slytherin!  
  
-Â¡Cuando Potter me hace algo le quita menos puntos!  
  
-Â¡ME DA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL LO QUE LE HAGA A POTTER, USTED NO ES Ã‰L!Â¡vaya ahora mismo al despacho del director por responderme!-Malfoy se levantÃ³ y saliÃ³ de la clase con el orgullo destrozado-no quiero oÃ­r ninguna risa, Â¿me habÃ©is oÃ­do?-todos asintieron-asÃ­, pues, comencemos con la clase...Los temas fueron igual de aburridos de siempre, pero que no estuviera Malfoy, alegrÃ³ la hora a Harry. Al terminar la clase, Harry se fue directamente al despacho de Lupin, aunque antes se acercÃ³ a su habitaciÃ³n a coger el Candelabro y la capa invisible, por si le hacÃ­a falta. AbriÃ³ la puerta del despacho sin llamar, y pillÃ³ un trozo de la conversaciÃ³n que Lupin estaba manteniendo con Snape.  
  
-... ese chico, Malfoy, nos va a dar muchos pro... Â¡Harry!Â¡Â¿por quÃ© no has llamado antes de entrar?!-le riÃ±Ã³ Lupin.  
  
-Eeem... lo siento... no habÃ­a pensado que ustedes...  
  
-Bueno, Remus, creo que debo irme-dijo Snape observando el Candelabro-hasta otra-AbriÃ³ la puerta y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Profesor Lupin, yo...-Harry fijÃ³ su vista en una fina copa de cristal muy humeante, supuso que era la pociÃ³n para que, al convertirse Lupin en lobo, no hiciera daÃ±o a nadie, y que se la habrÃ­a traÃ­do Snape  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, y llÃ¡mame Remus. Â¿Me podrÃ­as decir quÃ© has oÃ­do de la conversaciÃ³n?  
  
-Nada-mintiÃ³ Harry, pero el remordimiento de haberle mentido a uno de los amigos de su padre, y la mirada de Lupin le hizo decir-:bueno, en realidad sÃ­ que he oÃ­do algo... algo sobre Malfoy... que os puede dar muchos problemas.  
  
-Sabes que su padre es un morÃ­tfago.  
  
-SÃ­, lo sÃ©, y conozco a mÃ¡s: Crabbe, Goyle, Nott...  
  
-Esos no nos importan tanto, son muy estÃºpidos, Ãºnicamente siguen Ã³rdenes, pero Malfoy tiene mucha influencia en el ministerio. Pero no te preocupes. Â¿A quÃ© venÃ­as?-mirÃ³ el Candelabro-ah, ya, Sirius te lo ha dado, Â¿no?-Harry asintiÃ³-Betsabeth Waterson era una bruja muy lista... fue la primera mujer auror... NicolÃ¡s Flamel, te sonarÃ¡ su nombre, y su esposa la conocieron... creÃ³ este Candelabro para protegerse de los peligros... tu padre se salvÃ³ cientos de veces gracias a Ã©l... si enciendes sus velas, no te afectan muchos conjuros, excepto los imperdonables, y para apagarlas, lo Ãºnico que tienes que pronunciar es: contrahechizo finalizado... tenÃ­a otro poder, pero siento decirte, que ese sÃ­ que solo lo conocÃ­a tu padre, Harry. Se pasaron horas y horas hablando. Lupin le contÃ³ a Harry muchas anÃ©cdotas de cuando Ã©l, Sirius, y James, el padre de Harry, eran jÃ³venes, y desgraciadamente, el traidor de Peter Pettigrew, era su amigo.  
  
-Â¡Pero mira que hora es!, Harry, ya deberÃ­as estar durmiendo, te acompaÃ±arÃ© a tu sala comÃºn, porque como te pille Filch andando solo a estas horas...- Harry levantÃ³ la capa invisible-ah, es verdad, ya no me acordaba. Bueno, pues...-mirÃ³ un horario que tenÃ­a en la pared-hasta el miÃ©rcoles. Harry volviÃ³ a la sala comÃºn, y aquella noche, soÃ±Ã³ con su padre y sus amigos. 


	6. El secreto de Hermione y el reencuentro ...

VIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
El secreto de Hermione y el reencuentro con Dobby  
  
Â   
  
Hermione se separÃ³, hablando con Viernes, su nueva amiga, de Harry y Ron el martes por la tarde, despuÃ©s de dar una peligrosa clase de Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas con Hagrid, y sus amigas las araÃ±as gigantes, algo que horrorizÃ³ a Ron, ya que a causa de una bromita de Fred, le tenÃ­a fobia a las araÃ±as. Ellas tenÃ­an Aritmancia, y Harry y Ron, desgraciadamente, AdivinaciÃ³n. Subieron la escalinata y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. La profesora Trelawney augurÃ³ la muerte de Harry, como todos los aÃ±os, y sin darse cuenta este le respondiÃ³ con un sarcÃ¡stico Â¡Huy!Â¡quÃ© horror!, que hizo que la profesora le pusiera muchos deberes extras, le avisara de que se lo iba a decir a la profesora McGonagall, algo que Harry no le importÃ³ en absoluto, porque sabÃ­a que la profesora Trelawney no le caÃ­a muy bien a la profesora McGonagall, y finalmente, le quitÃ³ diez puntos a Gryffindor por su falta de respeto.  
  
-Â¡Oh!, querido-dijo dirigiÃ©ndose a Ron-tienes que apoyar mucho a tu pobre amiga, tiene muchos problemas.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabÃ­amos-escuchÃ³ murmurar a Malfoy, que se habÃ­a apuntado ese aÃ±o con Crabbe y Goyle a AdivinaciÃ³n para fastidiar a Harry y a Ron-es una sangre sucia. Al terminar la cada vez mÃ¡s odiada clase de AdivinaciÃ³n, Harry y Ron se fueron a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts, que en otoÃ±o estaban muy hermosos. AllÃ­ se encontraron a Hermione y le contaron lo sucedido.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© problemas puedes tener tÃº?-Ron moviÃ³ la cabeza de un lado para otro-. Esa tÃ­a estÃ¡ loca, cada vez estoy mÃ¡s seguro de ello-la chica no dijo nada al respecto. Caminaron durante un buen rato, escuchando como Ron ponÃ­a verde a la profesora Trelawney y decÃ­a autÃ©nticas barbaridades de ella.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© hora es?-lo interrumpiÃ³ Hermione.  
  
-Las... no lo sÃ©, habÃ­a olvidado que tengo el reloj estropeado desde el aÃ±o pasado.  
  
-Pues volvamos al castillo, y asÃ­ no nos arriesgamos a llegar tarde-propuso Hermione.  
  
-No-se negÃ³ Ron-Harry ha traÃ­do la capa invisible.  
  
-SÃ­, es verdad.  
  
-Pues entonces sigamos.  
  
-Lo que os decÃ­a, que Trelawney es idiota, pero la verdad es que todos lo profesores tienen sus cosas, fijÃ¡os si no en McGonagall, esa, cuando quiere, es un autÃ©ntico espectro-Hermione se detuvo en seco-Â¡ya sÃ© que es tu profesora favorita, Hermione!, pero tienes que admitir, que cuando se enfada puede llegar parecerse a una de las araÃ±as que nos ha enseÃ±ado hoy Hagrid.  
  
-Â¡No vuelvas a decir eso de Minerva!-gritÃ³ furiosa.  
  
-Â¿Desde cuando la llamas Minerva?-dijo Harry, pero Hermione no le hizo caso.  
  
-Â¡TÃº no la conoces!Â¡no sabes nada!Â¡tÃº no has pasado un verano con ella!Â¡ni te ha consolado nunca porque tus padres hayan sido asesinados!-Hermione empezÃ³ a llorar amargamente, se llevÃ³ un mano a la cara y se sentÃ³ en un banco.  
  
-Lo... lo siento... yo... no tenÃ­a ni idea-balbuceÃ³ Ron. Harry se sentÃ³ junto a Hermione, y esta le agarrÃ³ la mano. Harry le secÃ³ las lÃ¡grimas. Ron los observaba de pie.  
  
-De verdad que lo siento, Hermione, yo...-se sentÃ³ junto a ellos. Y Hermione lo abrazÃ³.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo ocurriÃ³?-se atreviÃ³ a preguntar Harry.  
  
-FuÃ­ yo, yo los asesinÃ©-los ojos de Harry y de Ron se abrieron de par en par. Hermione comenzÃ³ a narrar-: A finales de junio, mis padres se tuvieron que marchar a un congreso de dentistas, y Volde...  
  
-Â¡Â¿Ã‰L?!-gritÃ³ Harry.  
  
-SÃ­, Ã©l me raptÃ³, y me echÃ³ el Imperius, cuando regresaron mis padres yo... Â¡oh, Harry, Â¿cÃ³mo diablos pude?!-Hermione continuaba abrazada a Ron, y mantenÃ­a agarrada la mano de Harry-. He pasado el verano con la profesora McGonagall, ella y Dumbledore son los Ãºnicos que lo saben, y por eso no pude ir a tu casa.  
  
-Por eso...-dedujo Harry-ella te enseÃ±Ã³ a transformarte.  
  
-SÃ­, y en mi baÃºl tengo una Nimbus 2.003. Y el equipo completo de Quidditch te lo comprÃ© con la profesora...  
  
-Volvamos al castillo, serÃ¡ lo mejor-dijo Ron. Los tres caminaron tranquilamente, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra, de vuelta al colegio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos se les cruzÃ³ un gato negro que se parÃ³ y los mirÃ³ curioso, despuÃ©s continuÃ³ andando sinuosamente.  
  
-Se le debe de haber escapado a alguien-informÃ³ Ron. Anduvieron y anduvieron, y, ya cerca del cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda, se cruzaron con Cho Chang y sus amigas, que se rieron. Llegaron al gran cuadro y Harry susurrÃ³:  
  
-Vieja bruja-el cuadro se abriÃ³ y los tres entraron en la sala comÃºn. Sentada en un amplio sofÃ¡ leyendo un libro se encontraba Viernes, que los saludÃ³ levantando la mano, Hermione se sentÃ³ junto a ella y con un Â¿quÃ© lees? entablÃ³ conversaciÃ³n para un buen rato. Harry y Ron subieron a los dormitorios, y se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas.  
  
-Que fuerte lo de Hermione Â¿no?-dijo Ron-ese Voldemort...-se llevÃ³ una mano a la boca, habÃ­a dicho el temido nombre-Â¡bah!  
  
-Todos debemos tener miedo, Â¿has visto a Neville?, se sobresalta con nada...  
  
-Y Dean me ha dicho, que cada vez que piensa que Voldemort-esta era segunda vez que lo pronunciaba, ya no temÃ­a decirlo-va a ir primero a por los hijos de muggles se le hiela la sangre. Harry se puso el pijama y se metiÃ³ en la cama.  
  
-No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso, Ron, asÃ­ que si me disculpas voy a dormir un poco-Ron asintiÃ³.  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n voy a dormirme. Buenas noches.  
  
-Hasta maÃ±ana. Y unos minutos despuÃ©s de cerrar los ojos, Harry se sumiÃ³ en un profundo sueÃ±o. TodavÃ­a no habÃ­a amanecido cuando Harry sintiÃ³ una bofetada.  
  
-Â¿Pero quÃ©...?-gritÃ³, pero un bufido de Neville le indicÃ³ que debÃ­a de hablar algo mÃ¡s bajo. Encima suya tenÃ­a unos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban y de vez en cuando parpadeaban.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as seÃ±or Harry Potter-le saludÃ³ la voz de Dobby, el elfo domÃ©stico.  
  
-Â¿Dobby?Â¿quÃ© haces aquÃ­?Â¿has sido tÃº el que me ha pegado la bofetada?  
  
-SÃ­, Dobby siente mucho haber tenido que recurrir a ese mÃ©todo, pero el seÃ±or Harry Potter no se despertaba cuando Dobby le llamaba.  
  
-Vamos a la sala comÃºn. Como se despierte alguien ya verÃ¡s-Harry agarrÃ³ al elfo de la mano y los dos bajaron a la sala comÃºn. Harry se encontrÃ³ a Hermione y a Viernes dormidas en el sofÃ¡ en el cual habÃ­an estado leyendo y hablando la noche anterior.  
  
-Â¡SeÃ±orita Hermione!-gritÃ³ eufÃ³rico Dobby. Hermione abriÃ³ los ojos muy lentamente, pero su amiga subiÃ³ los pÃ¡rpados a toda velocidad y mirÃ³ al elfo.  
  
-Â¡Oh! Nunca habÃ­a visto uno, Â¿no son preciosos, Hermione?  
  
-Lo que no son es animales, Viernes. Â¿A quÃ© has venido, Dobby?  
  
-Dobby tenÃ­a que verles, hacÃ­a mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ustedes.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tal estÃ¡ Winky?  
  
-Sigue igual, y desde que el antiguo amo Crouch muriÃ³, bebe mucho mÃ¡s. A veces, incluso Ron de Grosella, algo muy peligroso para los elfos domÃ©sticos, Winky puede morir si sigue asÃ­. DespuÃ©s de aquella visita Hermione iba muchas tardes que tenÃ­a libres a las cocinas, le contÃ³ a Harry que nunca encontraba a Winky en ellas. 


	7. Quidditch y el Baile de Hogwarts

VIIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Â   
  
Quidditch y el Baile de Hogwarts  
  
Â   
  
Harry se preguntaba unas cinco veces al dÃ­a para que tenÃ­an que llevarse las tÃºnicas de gala. Hasta que un jueves, cerca ya de el dÃ­a de todos los muertos, mientras cenaban y admiraban el techo de la sala el cual ese dÃ­a estaba precioso, Dumbledore se subiÃ³ a la mesa de profesores, algo que hizo mucha gracia a Hagrid, y les explicÃ³ que ese aÃ±o, la noche de Halloween serÃ­a especial, porque hacÃ­a ya mil doscientos cincuenta aÃ±os desde que Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin construyeron Hogwarts y empezaron a formar a los magos. Si querÃ­an podÃ­an ir en pareja, algo que estaba claro que iba a suceder. Ron estaba bastante desilusionado, no le gustaba nadie, y no sabÃ­a a quiÃ©n pedirle que fuera con Ã©l, y tampoco querÃ­a asistir sin pareja al baile, para no ser el hazmerreÃ­r de Malfoy. Al menos eso le habÃ­a contado a Harry, el cual, tambiÃ©n andaba confuso, Â¿tendrÃ­a la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para pedÃ­rselo a Hermione? El viernes por la noche tenÃ­an AstronomÃ­a a las doce en punto, en la torre mÃ¡s alta de Hogwarts, con los de Ravenclaw. A Hermione le encantaba esa materia, porque era la mÃ¡s difÃ­cil de todas. En los anteriores cursos tambiÃ©n la daban, pero lo que empezaban a dar en quinto, no sÃ³lo las constelaciones o lo relacionado con estas, si no las supernovas, y toda la teorÃ­a que no habÃ­an estudiado antes, era muy difÃ­cil para los cursos inferiores. Ese aÃ±o el profesor era nuevo, se llamaba Greene, y era bastante interesante, aunque sus clases fueran aburridÃ­simas. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta o sesenta aÃ±os, y llevaba una perilla de chivo, algo que divertÃ­a mucho a Ron. Ron, que llevaba los ojos cerrados y tropezaba cada dos por tres, iba detrÃ¡s de Harry y Hermione subiendo las escaleras de la torre mÃ¡s alta de Hogwarts, a las doce en punto de la noche. Harry aprovechÃ³ el momento y le preguntÃ³ a Hermione rÃ¡pidamente:  
  
-Â¿Te... te gustarÃ­aveniralbaileconmigo?-Â¡no se habÃ­a trabado!  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo?-pero Hermione no lo habÃ­a entendido. Cuando Harry se lo iba a repetir apareciÃ³ Viernes, y Harry tuvo que responder a Hermione con un nada... olvÃ­dalo, y despuÃ©s se acercÃ³ a Ron, y evitÃ³ que bajara las escaleras de un forma algo extraÃ±a: rodando. Esa clase no fue tan aburrida como todas las que habÃ­an tenido hasta ahora; por fin utilizaron los telescopios, y estuvieron observando una estrella llamada Flor de OriÃ³n, y el profesor Greene les explicÃ³ que ya no existÃ­a, pero que si la pudieran ver explotar, no lo harÃ­an hasta dentro de unos meses, ya que la luz de esa estrella tardaba un semestre en llegar a la tierra. Como deberes tenÃ­an que dibujar un mapa estelar con puntos que indicaran dÃ³nde habÃ­a habido en tiempos pasados una estrella.  
  
-Me encanta este profesor- le dijo Hermione a Harry, a Viernes y a Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras. Parvatti, su hermana gemela Padma, y Leavender, pasaron por el lado de los cuatro amigos y les oyeron murmurar algo.  
  
-Creo que sÃ­, que es verdad que vendrÃ¡n las brujas de Macbeth, otra vez-les informaba Padma-o al menos eso oÃ­ decir a Flitwick...  
  
-Â¿SerÃ¡ verdad?-preguntÃ³ interesada Viernes-el aÃ±o pasado, cuando los de mi colegio vinieron aquÃ­ dijeron que habÃ­an actuado... hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar entre ellos...Ron cayÃ³ en la cama rendido, despuÃ©s, se tuvo que volver a levantar a coger el pijama, porque no se le ocurriÃ³ utilizar la varita.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Por quÃ© tenemos AstronomÃ­a tan tarde?!Â¡Â¿por quÃ©?!  
  
-MÃ¡s que nada, porque las estrellas se ven por la noche-le informÃ³ Harry a su amigo el somnoliento-Â¿no crees?  
  
-Oh... dÃ©jate de sarcasmos, Â¿quieres? Harry despertÃ³ al dÃ­a siguiente con ganas de hacer algo, ejercicio, o algÃºn deporte... Â¡Quidditch!, todavÃ­a tenÃ­an que buscar al nuevo guardador, y elegir a un capitÃ¡n, Ã©l iba a votar a Fred Weasley, uno de los golpeadores, o a Angelina, una de las cazadoras; aÃºn no lo tenÃ­a muy claro. BajÃ³ a la sala comÃºn y esperÃ³ a que bajara algÃºn otro componente del equipo. Primero llegÃ³ Angelina, que sugiriÃ³ esperar a los otros, luego Alicia Spinett, otra cazadora, la siguiente fue Katie Bell, la cazadora restante, y por Ãºltimo, gastÃ¡ndose bromas mutuamente, y bostezando, Fred y George, los dos golpeadores.  
  
-Â¡Ah sÃ­!-dijo George al ver a los jugadores todos juntos-hay... hay... hay...-no se pudo reprimir un bostezo-hay que buscar un guardador, y elegir al capitÃ¡n.  
  
-Coged vuestras escobas, nosotros ya las tenemos, os esperaremos en el campo de juego-les ordenÃ³ Angelina. Las tres cazadoras y Harry, el buscador, anduvieron un buen rato hasta el campo de Quidditch con sus escobas al hombro, Angelina se habÃ­a comprado una nueva Nimbus 2.004, muy cara, pero ella decÃ­a que merecÃ­a la pena. Los gemelos Weasley llegaron montados en sus nuevas Nimbus 2.001.  
  
-Â¿Os gustan?-preguntÃ³ George sobrevolando a Katie.  
  
-Â¡Gracias Harry!-le gritÃ³ Fred a este. Entonces, Harry supo de dÃ³nde habÃ­an sacado el dinero: de los mil galeones que habÃ­a ganado Harry en el torneo de los tres magos. HabÃ­an comprado la tÃºnica de gala para Ron, se habÃ­an comprado las escobas, y lo demÃ¡s, Harry supuso que habÃ­a sido para volver a rehacer su negocio: los Sortilegios Weasley. El verano anterior habÃ­an hecho un cupÃ³n de pedido con cantidad de objetos de broma para venderlos en Hogwarts, pero su madre habÃ­a quemado todo.  
  
-Bien, dejaos de tonterÃ­as y elijamos al capitÃ¡n Â¿quiÃ©n se va a presentar?- dijo Angelina levantÃ¡ndose-Â¿yo solo?  
  
-Â¡No!-gritÃ³ Fred descendiendo-yo tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Vale, pues... lanzar un rayÃ³ verde los que me querÃ¡is a mÃ­, y uno azul los que prefieran a Fred, los que se abstengan uno rojo, Â¿estÃ¡ claro?-les explicÃ³ Angelina-. Una... dos... Â¡tres! Harry no sabÃ­a a quiÃ©n elegir de los dos, asÃ­ que mandÃ³ muy arriba un grueso rayo rojo.Â  Alicia y Katie, tambiÃ©n se abstuvieron, asÃ­ que Fred obtuvo dos botos, el de Angelina y el de George, y la cazadora solo uno, el de Fred.  
  
-Felicidades, compaÃ±ero-dijo Angelina alargÃ¡ndole la mano a Fred.  
  
-Espera, espera, Â¿por quÃ© no somos capitanes los dos?-le propuso Fred a Angelina.  
  
-Â¡SÃ­!  
  
-Es buena idea.  
  
-Â¡Genial hermano! Angelina aceptÃ³ el acuerdo. Estuvieron entrenando una hora y media. Con sus nuevas escobas, los Weasley eran mucho mejores, porque atrapaban antes las Budglers. Al final del entrenamiento acordaron colgar un cartel en el tablÃ³n de anuncios de Gryffindor diciendo que necesitaban un guardador. Las pruebas las harÃ­an el MiÃ©rcoles a las seis y media en el campo de Quidditch. Harry se pasÃ³ todo el fin de semana intentando pedirle a Hermione que fuera con Ã©l al baile, pero Viernes siempre estaba en el medio, y no se atrevÃ­a a decÃ­rselo delante de la amiga.  
  
-Â¡Pero si se va a enterar de todos modos!-le decÃ­a Ron-. Yo lo tengo peor; Â¿a quiÃ©n se lo pido?  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© no pruebas con Viernes? Ella estÃ¡ bastante bien.  
  
-PsÃ­... podrÃ­a funcionar. Harry prosiguiÃ³ leyendo, de nuevo, su libro de los Chudley Cannons.  
  
-Â¿No te has comprado el nuevo Ã¡lbum, Harry?-era la voz de Fred o de George Weasley, Harry levantÃ³ la cabeza para ver de cual de los dos se trataba, era Fred.  
  
-No, estoy deseando ir a Hosmeade para conseguirlo...  
  
-Lo siento, amigo, pero se acabaron todos al mes de empezar a venderlos-ese era George.  
  
-Â¡Oh! Los gemelos salieron de la sala comÃºn detrÃ¡s de Katie, Hermione y Viernes, que hablaban del baile.  
  
-No te preocupes, seguro que te han comprado otro-le consolÃ³ Ron-. Este verano, segÃºn me han dicho, apostaron en las carreras de grifos, y ganaron una gran cantidad de dinero. Se quieren comprar una lechuza, Â¿sabes?  
  
-Oye, Ron, Â¿te importa que te deje un rato?, es que quiero estar solo y...  
  
-SÃ­, sÃ­, vete, no me importa-le respondiÃ³ Ron, haciendo a su vez aspavientos con los brazos.  
  
-Â¡Hasta luego! SaliÃ³ al jardÃ­n, y estuvo caminando un buen rato por los caminos de este. DecidiÃ³ ir a ver a Hagrid, con el cual no habÃ­a tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar, y querÃ­a pedirle que lo llevara a dar una vuelta por el Bosque Prohibido. LlamÃ³ a la puerta un par de veces, oyÃ³ a Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid ladrar, y luego, muy sombrÃ­o, Hagrid abriÃ³ la puerta. Harry entrÃ³ y lo saludÃ³. Fang se le subiÃ³ encima para que lo acariciara, y Hagrid le preparÃ³ una taza de tÃ©.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te trae por aquÃ­, Harry?-preguntÃ³ Hagrid mientras le servÃ­a el tÃ© en una taza algo rota.  
  
-Â¿Eh?, nada, es que, sÃ³lo te veo en las clases, y querÃ­a hablar de otra cosa que no fueran las araÃ±as gigantes-le respondiÃ³ sorbiendo el tÃ© con cuidado de no quemarse.  
  
-Â¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?  
  
-No...  
  
-Â¿Y a quÃ© esperas?Â¿a quiÃ©n se lo vas a pedir?  
  
-A...-Harry dudÃ³ un segundo-a... Hermione.  
  
-Â¡Pero si os pasÃ¡is todo el dÃ­a juntos! Â¿cÃ³mo es que aÃºn no se lo has pedido?  
  
-Es que se ha hecho muy amiga de la chica nueva... ya sabes, la de Beauxbatons...  
  
-Â¡Ah ya, Viernes!  
  
-SÃ­, esa, y me da corte pedÃ­rselo delante suya-le confesÃ³ Harry.  
  
-Â¿Y Ron no te puede ayudar de ninguna forma?  
  
-No se... quizÃ¡s. Con un Ãºltimo sorbo se terminÃ³ el tÃ©, se despidiÃ³ de Hagrid y volviÃ³ a los jardines. Se encontrÃ³ con una sorpresa: Â¡Hermione estaba sola!. CorriÃ³ hacÃ­a ella y cuando la alcanzÃ³, jadeando, se puso a caminar junto a su amiga.  
  
-Â¡Que raro verte sin Viernes al lado!  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© lo dices?  
  
-Ãšltimamente sÃ³lo te vas con ella.  
  
-Es mi amiga, es normal que me guste irme con ella, Â¿no?  
  
-Claro, claro. Continuaron caminando una rato, sin pronunciar una palabra, hasta que Hermione rompiÃ³ el silencio.  
  
-Harry, Â¿tienes ya pareja para el baile?-a Harry se le iluminÃ³ la cara.  
  
-No...-dijo esperando la deseada pregunta.  
  
-Ah-se limitÃ³ a pronunciar Hermione.  
  
-Entonces... Â¿te... te gustarÃ­a venir conmigo?-dijo Harry poniÃ©ndose colorado.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© os pasa a todos conmigo?Â¿es que no existe otra chica en Hogwarts?  
  
-Â¿Por... por quÃ© lo dices?  
  
-No puedo acompaÃ±arte, ya me he comprometido con Fred...-Harry sintiÃ³ como cada una de las partes de su cuerpo se partÃ­a en pedacitos muy pequeÃ±os.  
  
-Â¿Y quiÃ©n mÃ¡s te lo ha pedido?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ron me lo ha dicho hace un rato, estÃ¡ desesperado...Â¡Ron!pensÃ³ Harry enfadado, Â¡sabÃ­a que ella me gustaba y se lo ha pedido!  
  
-Y luego Neville... y Ernie Macmillan, tu amigo, el de Hufflepuff... De todas formas, Harry, Â¿cÃ³mo es que no se lo has pedido a Cho Chang?  
  
-Eeem...  
  
-Â¡Ah claro, ya sÃ©!, pensaste que te iba a dar calabazas, como el aÃ±o pasado. Hazme caso, y pÃ­deselo. Viernes torciÃ³ una esquina y Harry la vio acercarse a ellos a toda prisa bastante contenta.  
  
-Â¡Lo ha hecho!Â¡me lo ha pedido, Hermione!Â¡Oh, me gusta tanto...!  
  
-Â¿En serio? Hermione la agarrÃ³ de las manos y se pusieron a dar saltitos.  
  
-Bueno... me voy... hasta luego. Y mientras caminaba oyÃ³ a Viernes decir:  
  
-Â¿Este tambiÃ©n? Harry apretÃ³ los puÃ±os y bajÃ³ la cabeza. Cho pasÃ³ con sus amigas por su lado, y sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no hizo caso al consejo de Hermione, no tenÃ­a ganas de fracasar otra vez. LlegÃ³ a la sala comÃºn, y no saludÃ³ a Ron, que hacÃ­a deberes en una de las mesas mÃ¡s grandes. Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Â¡Adivina con quiÃ©n voy al baile!-dijo la voz de uno de los gemelos. Harry reaccionÃ³ de una forma muy extraÃ±a: le pegÃ³ un codazo en la barriga.  
  
-Â¡Eh!Â¡Â¿quÃ© mosca te ha picado?!-dijo George cubriÃ©ndose el daÃ±ado estÃ³mago con los brazos.  
  
-Lo siento, creÃ­ que tÃº eras Fred-dijo secamente. George, extraÃ±ado y dolorido, se sentÃ³ junto a Ron, este mirÃ³ a Harry, y se llevÃ³ una mano a la boca mientras George le contaba lo ocurrido.  
  
-Â¡Harry!-le dijo mientras este subÃ­a la escalera de caracol del cuarto de los chicos-Â¡espera! Ron subiÃ³ detrÃ¡s de Harry pero antes de que entrara en la habitaciÃ³n, Harry le cerrÃ³ la puerta de golpe, y la nariz de Ron se estampÃ³ contra ella.  
  
-Â¡Vale!Â¡ya he notado que estas enfadado!-abriÃ³ la puerta y se acercÃ³ a la cama de Harry, pero Ã©l cerrÃ³ la cortinillas del dosel-Â¡Â¿quÃ© querÃ­as que hiciera?!Â¿con quiÃ©n podrÃ­a ir?, fue en la primera en la que pensÃ©... lo siento... Â¡tÃº puedes ir con la chica que te plazca!  
  
-Â¡No!, Â¡con la que me plazca precisamente no!  
  
-Oh, bueno, claro, ella va con Fred...  
  
-Exacto, pero si Ã©l no se lo hubiera pedido primero, apuesto cien galeones a que te hubiera dicho que sÃ­ a ti... y ademÃ¡s, Fred no sabÃ­a que me gustaba, Â¡pero tÃº sÃ­!  
  
-Harry, de veras lo siento, tÃ­o, no te pongas asÃ­-Harry descorriÃ³ las cortinillas y lo mirÃ³ con pocas ganas. Ron le alargÃ³ la mano, y Harry la agarrÃ³-Â¿amigos?  
  
-Â¿Tan desesperado estabas?  
  
-SÃ­, al final me he tenido que conformar con...Neville entrÃ³ en la habitaciÃ³n respirando entrecortadamente, y pronunciando algo que sonaba a:mi inhalador, Â¡socorro!, y se puso a rebuscar en su baÃºl, mientras Harry y Ron lo miraban atÃ³nitos. De pronto sacÃ³ el inhalador, y aspirÃ³ de Ã©l con fuerza.  
  
-Soy asmÃ¡tico-les explicÃ³ a Harry y a Ron.  
  
-Â¿TÃº con quiÃ©n vas?-preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Ya lo verÃ©is en el baile-y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Debe ser muy fea para que no se atreva a decirnos su nombre-dijo Ron muy convencido de la evidencia de sus palabras.  
  
-Como ha dicho Ã©l: ya lo veremos en el baile. 


	8. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw

VIIIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Ya era miÃ©rcoles, y sÃ³lo quedaba una hora para las seis y media. Harry estaba ansioso por ver a los candidatos y probarlos. AsÃ­ que cogiÃ³ su escoba y se fue al campo de Quidditch, Fred y Angelina ya estaban allÃ­.  
  
-Â¡Hola, Harry!-gritÃ³ Angelina-Â¿por quÃ© vienes tan pronto?  
  
-No sÃ©, tenÃ­a ganas de montar un rato.  
  
-Â¿Hacemos una carrera?-preguntÃ³ Fred subiÃ©ndose a la escoba.  
  
-SÃ­, pero no creo que me ganes-dijo Harry dÃ¡ndose aires.  
  
-Â¡Eh!, Fred, tenemos que prepararlo todo.  
  
-DÃ©jate de tonterÃ­as, Angelina, sÃ³lo tenemos que probarlos. Angelina suspirÃ³ irritada.  
  
-Â¡Preparados!...-comenzÃ³ Harry-Â¡Listos!...Â¡ya! Harry le llevaba a Fred una escoba de ventaja, pero su oponente acelerÃ³, le estaba pisando los talones.  
  
-Â¡No te atrevas a ganar a una Saeta de Fuego! Cada vez se acercaban mÃ¡s al Ã¡rbol que habÃ­an puesto como meta, pero otra escoba pasÃ³ por delante y se tuvieron que detener en seco.  
  
-Â¡EH!-bramÃ³ Fred-Â¡casi lo pillo! Era un chico al que Harry no conocÃ­a.  
  
-Hola a ti tambiÃ©n-dijo dirigiÃ©ndose a Fred-. Vengo a lo de las pruebas-le dijo, ahora a Angelina.  
  
-AÃºn es muy temprano.  
  
-Ya, Â¿os importa mucho?  
  
-No, no, en absoluto.  
  
-Bien, me alegro-le tendiÃ³ una fina mano-soy Jack Panucci, de tercero, y tÃº Angelina Johnson, Â¿me equivoco?  
  
-No. Bueno, empecemos, Â¿Has traÃ­do escoba?  
  
-SÃ­, una Nimbus 2.002.  
  
-Vete a ese poste de gol y para mis tiros, si puedes. Era muy bueno y Angelina decidiÃ³ probar con algo mÃ¡s difÃ­cil: llamÃ³ a Fred y le mandÃ³ que le enviara algunas Budglers para entorpecer su trabajo, algo que no ocurriÃ³.  
  
-Lo siento por los que vengan luego, pero ya tenemos nuevo guardador- anunciÃ³ Angelina.  
  
-Eso, Harry, ve a quitar el enuncio del tablÃ³n de la sala comÃºn-le ordenÃ³ Fred. Harry llegÃ³ a la sala y se encontrÃ³ a Lee Jordan hablando con Alicia.  
  
-Â¡No lo sÃ©, Lee, en serio!, Â¡Â¿porquÃ© no se lo preguntas a ella?!-le decÃ­a Alicia exasperada.  
  
-No. Quiero estar seguro de que no tiene pareja. Lee saliÃ³ por el hueco del cuadro muy enfadado, y murmurando algo entre dientes.  
  
-Â¡Que pesado es!  
  
-Ya tenemos guardador, Â¿sabes?  
  
-Â¡Â¿Ya?!  
  
-SÃ­, es muy bueno, ya verÃ¡s.  
  
-Tenemos que entrenar duro, el viernes de la semana que viene es el partido contra Ravenclaw.  
  
-Supongo que entonces no tendrÃ© AstronomÃ­a.  
  
-Claro, AstronomÃ­a siempre se suspende cuando hay un partido. Todas las tardes de los dÃ­as antes del partido estuvieron entrenando de seis a ocho y media, algo que hacÃ­a que Harry se tuviera que quedar hasta las once o doce y media estudiando o haciendo multitud de deberes, aunque Ron, Viernes y Hermione se quedaban ayudÃ¡ndole, y haciÃ©ndole compaÃ±Ã­a. El dÃ­a del partido Harry notÃ³ a Jack muy nervioso. Angelina les obligÃ³ a los del equipo a comer y a cenar juntos, y casi no los dejÃ³ terminarse el postre. El partido era a las ocho, pero ellos llegaron a las siete y media por orden de Fred para prepararse un poco. SeguÃ­an en plena forma todos, aunque Harry no hizo nada, porque no quisieron soltar la Snitch. Las gradas empezaron a llenarse sobre las ocho menos cuarto, y a menos diez llegÃ³ la seÃ±ora Hooch con los de Ravenclaw detrÃ¡s. AlineÃ³ a los dos equipos en fila, y les informÃ³ de que no querÃ­a ver ninguna falta. Cho, que estaba situada en frente de Harry le sonriÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile?-le susurrÃ³ Alicia al oÃ­do.  
  
-No, Â¿por?  
  
-A ella le gustas. Harry volviÃ³ a mirar a Cho.  
  
-Â¡Subid a vuestras escobas!-les ordenÃ³ la seÃ±ora Hooch. Los componentes de los equipos le hicieron caso al instante. El silbato de la seÃ±ora Hooch les perforÃ³ los oÃ­dos, eso querÃ­a decir que daba comienzo el partido, algo de lo que estaba al tanto Lee Jordan, el comentarista.  
  
-Y... Â¡la hermosa Angelina en posesiÃ³n de la Quaffle!... Â¡por cierto, Â¿te gustarÃ­a venir conmigo al baile?!...-la profesora McGonagall lo mirÃ³ enfadada, mientras Angelina asentÃ­a-Â¡Â¿Soy o no un especialista?, Â¿eh Alicia?!  
  
-Â¡ContinÃºa con el partido, Jordan!-gritÃ³ la profesora McGonagall. Harry buscaba la Snitch como un loco, y de vez en cuando miraba a Cho, que revoloteaba entre los jugadores. Una idea le vino a la cabeza, iba a intentar el Amago de Wrosky. Se tirÃ³ en picado contra el suelo, cada vez iba mÃ¡s aprisa, y Cho lo seguÃ­a, pero se lo pensÃ³ dos veces; no querÃ­a herir a Cho, asÃ­ que dio media vuelta y volviÃ³ a situarse encima de los jugadores. MirÃ³ hacia las gradas y vio a Ron, a Hermione y a Viernes saltando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Â¡Yyyyyyyyy... otro tanto para Gryffindor!... Â¡noventa a cincuenta!... Â¡va ganando Gryffindor y Angelina me ha dicho que sÃ­!... Â¡esto es genial!  
  
-Â¡Jordan, como te vuelva a oÃ­r...!-le advirtiÃ³ la profesora amenazadoramente.  
  
-Â¡Perdone profesora, es que no puedo reprimirme! Harry vio brillar algo cerca de Katie, se acercÃ³ un poco y acertÃ³ a ver unas pequeÃ±as alitas; estaba seguro de que era la Snitch, puesto a eso, se tirÃ³ a pillarla. Cho, que en ese momento estaba debajo de uno de los postes de gol, tambiÃ©n la habÃ­a visto, y tambiÃ©n empezÃ³ a volar a toda velocidad para cazarla.  
  
-Â¡Parece que los buscadores han visto la Snitch!... Â¡se van a chocar!...Katie, al ver que ella era el blanco, se quitÃ³ de en medio. Harry estaba cada vez mÃ¡s cerca, largÃ³ el brazo y la Snitch desapareciÃ³. Harry girÃ³ y evitÃ³ el choque contra Cho.  
  
-Â¡Uy!... Â¡por poco!...Alicia volviÃ³ a coger la Quaffle, y se dirigiÃ³ a la porterÃ­a dispuesta marcar su segundo gol, y asÃ­ lo hizo. Gryffindor iba ganando todo el tiempo, pero solo por veinte o diez puntos. Ese era el partido mÃ¡s largo en el que Harry hubiera estado, pues no conseguÃ­a ver la Snitch.  
  
-Â¡Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...! Â¡Bien por el nuevo guardador de Gryffindor! Â¡Un buen descubrimiento, hecho por los dos nuevos capitanes del equipo: Fred y Angelina!...George golpeÃ³ una Budgler que casi le da a Harry en la frente, y la enviÃ³ contra el guardador de Ravenclaw, y asÃ­, Katie consiguiÃ³ marcar otro tanto.  
  
-Â¡Ten cuidado!-le gritÃ³ George antes de ir a desviar otra Budgler rebelde que atacaba a Alicia. En ese momento Harry vio la Snitch en el aro que protegÃ­a el guardador de Ravenclaw. El viento le silbaba en los oÃ­dos, y Harry no iba a dejar escapar la Snitch. Cho iba detrÃ¡s suya. Pero nunca alcanzarÃ­a a la Saeta de Fuego. Harry alargÃ³ la mano y la agarrÃ³ por un ala, se le iba a resbalar, asÃ­ que soltÃ³ de la escoba la otra mano y la guardÃ³ en su puÃ±o, pero las piernas resbalaron, y se quedÃ³ colgando boca abajo de la escoba. SÃ³lo la pierna derecha lo mantenÃ­a en la escoba, y justo cuando se iba a caer, Fred lo agarrÃ³, y lo paseÃ³ por todas las gradas.  
  
-Â¡GRYFFINDOR A GANADO!Â¡SÃ 


	9. Campanillas azules y jazmines

IXÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Campanillas azules y jazmines  
  
Â   
  
Quedaba un solo un dÃ­a para el ansiado baile. Ron tenÃ­a pareja, Neville tambiÃ©n, Fred tambiÃ©n, George, supuestamente, tambiÃ©n, y Colin Crevey cantaba por los pasillos. Pero Harry, aÃºn tenÃ­a que pedÃ­rselo a alguien. SuponÃ­a que Cho ya tendrÃ­a pareja, pero por probar...Acababan de terminar la clase de Encantamientos, que era la Ãºltima que tenÃ­an el viernes, si no contaban con AstronomÃ­a. Cho, paseaba por los pasillos sola, algo que rara vez hacÃ­a, y Harry se acercÃ³ a ella.  
  
-Hola, Harry, jugaste bien el otro dÃ­a...  
  
-Ah, gracias. VerÃ¡s, te tenÃ­a que decir una cosa...  
  
-Â¿SÃ­?-Cho se sonrojÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile?, supongo que sÃ­, porque no creo que hayas esperado hasta el Ãºltimo dÃ­a para...-Cho lo interrumpiÃ³.  
  
-No, no tengo-Harry la mirÃ³ atÃ³nito.  
  
-Pues... Â¿te gustarÃ­a venir al...?  
  
-Â¡SÃ­!, Â¡claro!-dijo muy entusiasmada.  
  
-Ah, vale, pues hasta entonces.  
  
-Â¡AdiÃ³s! Harry, mÃ¡s tranquilo, anduvo hasta el cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda.  
  
-Vieja bruja-pronunciÃ³.  
  
-Te veo muy contento-observÃ³ la seÃ±ora Gorda.  
  
-No todo lo que me gustarÃ­a haber estado-y entrÃ³ en la sala comÃºn. Hermione ayudaba a Ron a terminar los Ãºltimos deberes de AstronomÃ­a.  
  
-Se lo he pedido-anunciÃ³ Harry.  
  
-Menos mal-dijo Hermione-Cho, me habÃ­a dicho que como no se lo pidieras hoy tÃº, te lo pedÃ­a ella.  
  
-Le gusto, Â¿verdad?  
  
-SÃ­.  
  
-Â¿Eso era lo que sabÃ­as tÃº que yo no sabÃ­a y que no me quisiste contar?  
  
-Claro, Â¿quÃ© iba a ser si no? Harry subiÃ³ al cuarto de los chicos y sacÃ³ su nueva tÃºnica de gala, era azul ultramar. SegÃºn Ron, las tÃºnicas se habÃ­an encargado de comprarlas Fred y George, y a Harry le gustaba mucho la suya. Harry se despertÃ³ el sÃ¡bado a las diez y media, y tuvo que levantar a Ron, por que no se podÃ­a desayunar a partir de las once. Los dos se habÃ­an despertado tan tarde, porque la clase de AstronomÃ­a se habÃ­a alargado hasta las tres y media. Al llegar a la sala comÃºn se encontraron a Hermione saliendo por el hueco del cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda.  
  
-Â¡Eh!, Â¡espera!-gritaron los dos al unÃ­sono. Hermione los mirÃ³ y bostezÃ³. Los tres llegaron al Gran Comedor muy somnolientos. Harry se tomÃ³ un baso de leche, otro de zumo de naranja, y una tostada con mermelada.  
  
-Hoy no te ha esperado tu amiga Viernes, Â¿eh?-le dijo Ron a Hermione dÃ¡ndole un codazo.  
  
-Me ha despertado a las nueve, pero he preferido quedarme en la cama.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo es tu tÃºnica, Hermione?-preguntÃ³ muy interesado Harry.  
  
-Ya la verÃ©is, pero os va a gustar-les asegurÃ³ Hermione. Los tres caminaron un rato por el borde del Bosque Prohibido, y llegaron hasta la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid. Llamaron un par de veces a la puerta, pero Hagrid no les abriÃ³.  
  
-VÃ¡monos. EstarÃ¡ preparando cosas para la fiesta. Decidieron irse a los jardines, pero entonces apareciÃ³ Viernes, y Hermione se fue con ella, y Ron y Harry volvieron al castillo. Ya en la sala comÃºn, Harry subiÃ³ con Ron al dormitorio de los chicos. Neville estaba en el baÃ±o.  
  
-Le ha entrado el pÃ¡nico, dice que no va a ir al baile-les informÃ³ Dean Thomas. Harry se tumbÃ³ en la cama a descansar un rato, tenÃ­a sueÃ±o, aÃºn. Ron, Seamus y Dean estuvieron esperando que Neville saliera un cuarto de hora mÃ¡s, pero al fin y al cabo se dieron por vencidos, y se fueron de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¿No vienes, Harry?  
  
-No. Ron se encogiÃ³ de hombros y siguiÃ³ a los otros. Harry se quedÃ³ tumbado en la cama, sin hacer nada, adormilado. El Sol se fue moviendo poco a poco, y cuando le empezaron a sonar las tripas, mirÃ³ el reloj que le habÃ­a dejado George, que sÃ­ que funcionaba, y bajÃ³ al Gran Comedor. Hermione se reÃ­a a carcajadas junto a Viernes y Ron, Harry se acercÃ³ a ellos pasando por el lado de un gran escenario.  
  
-Â¡Harry!Â¡este aÃ±o tambiÃ©n vienen!-gritÃ³ Viernes.  
  
-Se refiere a las brujas de Macbeth-tradujo Hermione.  
  
-Ah, genial.  
  
-Â¿Esta vez tampoco vas a bailar, Potter?-dijo una voz a las espaldas de Harry, Hermione y Viernes pusieron cara de asco. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Malfoy.  
  
-Si lo hago, intentarÃ© hacerlo mejor que tÃº, pero no creo que me resulte muy difÃ­cil. Malfoy volviÃ³ a su mesa, la de Slytherin, muy indignado, y Harry se sirviÃ³ unas cuantas patatas cocidas.  
  
-El profesor Greene nos machacÃ³ anoche. Estoy que no me tengo en pie-dijo metiÃ©ndose una en la boca.  
  
-No te preocupes, te prepararÃ© una pociÃ³n de insomnio, son fÃ¡ciles.  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n quiero una-pidiÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Tranquilos, tranquilos, con un tragÃ³ bastarÃ¡ para que no podÃ¡is dormir hasta las cuatro o las cinco.  
  
-Â¡Eh, Jack!-gritÃ³ Harry al ver al nuevo guardador-Â¡Â¿tienes ya pareja?!  
  
-Â¡Claro!-y se sentÃ³ con los de tercero, su curso.  
  
-Es muy bueno.  
  
-SÃ­, fue el primero que se presentÃ³-informÃ³ Harry. Harry tomÃ³ de postre varias piezas de fruta, y se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo. SubiÃ³ a unas cuantas torres, en las que nunca habÃ­a estado, y bajando de un de ellas se encontrÃ³ a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor, hablando con el Fraile Gordo, otro fantasma.  
  
-Â¡Hola Harry!-lo saludÃ³.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tal Nick?  
  
-Como siempre... Mira, este es el Fraile Gordo, el fantasma de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Encantado-el espectro tenÃ­a una voz grave-, puedes llamarme Mike. tÃº eres... Harry-dijo despuÃ©s de mirar la cicatriz-, Â¿no?, Harry Potter.  
  
-SÃ­...  
  
-Nos vamos, Harry, que tenemos prisa. Â¡Que te lo pases bien en el baile!, Â¡nos vemos! Harry se despidiÃ³ con la mano y continuÃ³ bajando. Se cruzÃ³ con un grupo de chicas que hablaban del baile y de sus tÃºnicas de gala. DespuÃ©s, la profesora McGonagall pasÃ³ por su lado murmurando algo muy exasperada, y cargando con unas cajas que temblaban. CaminÃ³ por varios pasillos, y en uno de ellos se fijÃ³ en una estatua, la de Boris el desconcertado, por la que se entraba al baÃ±o de los prefectos. Por curiosidad se acercÃ³ y murmurÃ³ la contraseÃ±a del aÃ±o anterior (olor a pino). La conocÃ­a, porque el hacÃ­a un aÃ±o, se la habÃ­a dado Cedric Diggory, para descubrir el secreto de una de las tres pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No pasÃ³ nada, y probÃ³ con lo primero que se le ocurriÃ³.  
  
-Burbujas volantes-pero nada-. Arco Iris de colores-tampoco. Se lo pensÃ³ unÂ  momento-: agua clara.Un chirrido estridente le obligÃ³ a cubrirse los oÃ­dos con las manos. DespuÃ©s volviÃ³ a cubrir el agujero con la estatua, y saliÃ³ corriendo, por si habÃ­a algÃºn prefecto dentro y salÃ­a a ver quiÃ©n habÃ­a abierto la puerta y no habÃ­a entrado. Ya tenÃ­a la contraseÃ±a, si algÃºn dÃ­a querÃ­a, podÃ­a volver a entrar, y esta vez llevarÃ­a a Ron, a Hermione, y, a lo mejor, tambiÃ©n a Viernes. GirÃ³ la cabeza un par de veces para ver si lo seguÃ­an, y a la tercera alguien gritÃ³:  
  
-Â¡Cuidado Potter! Pero la advertencia no sirviÃ³ para nada; a Harry no le dio tiempo de frenar, y se chocÃ³ contra el profesor Flitwick.  
  
-Dis... disculpe, yo... lo siento.  
  
-Sabes que no se puede correr por los pasillos, Potter... no le quitarÃ© puntos a Gryffindor porque hoy es un dÃ­a especial, pero la prÃ³xima vez...  
  
-No volverÃ¡ a pasar.  
  
-Y ahora vete a tu sala comÃºn, el baile empieza a las siete y media son las seis y media. Harry aligerÃ³ el paso, y llegÃ³ a las siete menos cuarto a la habitaciÃ³n. Seamus se estaba cambiando, su tÃºnica era esplÃ©ndida, verde pistacho, a Harry le gustaba ese color. Fue a entrar en el baÃ±o, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
-Â¿TodavÃ­a sigue Neville ahÃ­ dentro?  
  
-No, ahora estÃ¡ Ron. Ah, por cierto, Hermione a traÃ­do esto para ti-Seamus le entregÃ³ a Harry un frasquito en el que se leÃ­a: PociÃ³n de insomnio (media para ti y la otra media para Ron).  
  
-Gracias por guardarlo, Seamus.  
  
-De nada. Harry decidiÃ³ no tomÃ¡rselo, porque ya se le habÃ­a pasado el cansancio, y tenÃ­a ganas de averiguar cuanto podÃ­a aguantar. LlamÃ³ a la puerta del baÃ±o, y avisÃ³ a Ron de que ya les habÃ­a traÃ­do Hermione la pÃ³cima.  
  
-Vale, ahora voy, sÃ³lo me queda un poco. Cinco minutos despuÃ©s Ron salÃ­a del baÃ±o muy arreglado.  
  
-Â¿Y tÃº eras el que decÃ­a que no le gustaba nadie?-dijo Seamus, al ver a Ron con su tÃºnica morada muy oscura.  
  
-Mis hermanos tienen buen gusto, Â¿eh Harry?Â¿quÃ© te parece?-dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta de Seamus  
  
-Te queda muy bien. Ahora entro yo. SacÃ³ de su baÃºl su tÃºnica y se metiÃ³ con ella en el cuarto de baÃ±o. La observÃ³ un rato, le gustaba mucho, y Ron tenÃ­a razÃ³n, los gemelos sabÃ­an elegir muy bien. Se desnudÃ³, se metiÃ³ en la baÃ±era y se dio un relajante baÃ±o de unos diez minutos. Se puso en pie, quitÃ³ el tapÃ³n de la baÃ±era, y se enjuagÃ³ el jabÃ³n con la ducha. CogiÃ³ la toalla y se la echÃ³ por encima, saliÃ³ de la baÃ±era, y se frotÃ³ el pelo con una toalla mÃ¡s pequeÃ±a que la que habÃ­a utilizado para el cuerpo, intentando secÃ¡rselo. AbriÃ³ la puerta y se asomÃ³.  
  
-Seamus, Â¿tienes algo para que parezca que el pelo estÃ¡ mojado aunque no lo estÃ©?  
  
-SÃ­, Ã©chate este spray-Seamus le tirÃ³ un botecito que tenÃ­a un difusor. Harry siguiÃ³ las instrucciones de su amigo, y el pelo le quedÃ³ bastante bien. Se puso su tÃºnica, colgÃ³ las toallas en su sitio con un movimiento de la varita, y saliÃ³ del cuarto de baÃ±o. Con Seamus, que lo habÃ­a esperado, bajÃ³ a la sala comÃºn en la cual estaban Ron, Dean y Neville, con sus tÃºnicas.  
  
-Me voy, Cho y yo hemos quedado en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Voy contigo, Lisa tambiÃ©n estarÃ¡ allÃ­-dijo Seamus. Estaban ya cerca del Gran Comedor, y Harry le preguntÃ³ a Seamus:  
  
-Â¿Lisa la de Ravenclaw, Seam?  
  
-SÃ­, Â¿quÃ© te parece?-respondiÃ³ orgulloso.  
  
-EstÃ¡ muy bien. Los dos caminaron muy aprisa hasta la adornada sala. Como Harry habÃ­a dicho, Cho lo esperaba sentada en una de las pequeÃ±as mesitas de cuatro sillas. En opiniÃ³n de Harry, estaba preciosa, llevaba una tÃºnica de manga francesa de color violeta. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero en varias horquillas, que evitaban que se le viniera a la cara, llevaba enganchadas unas lilas.  
  
-Estas muy bien-balbuceÃ³ al verla.  
  
-Gracias, tÃº tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Â¿TodavÃ­a no han empezado?  
  
-No, Dumbledore ha dicho que quiere que estÃ© todo el mundo-se encogiÃ³ de hombros.  
  
-Voy por bebidas, no te muevas, vuelvo en seguida. Harry se acercÃ³ a una larga mesa en la que habÃ­a de todo, cogiÃ³ un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y volviÃ³ a la mesa.  
  
-Ten-dijo dÃ¡ndole a Cho una de las jarritas.  
  
-Me encanta la cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-SÃ­, es muy dulce. Al cabo de una media hora la sala estaba repleta de gente muy nerviosa, Harry habÃ­a estado todo el tiempo hablando con Cho, y no habÃ­a visto entrar ni a Ron, ni a Hermione. Por Ãºltimo entrÃ³ Neville, el cual llevaba agarrada a su brazo a Leavender, y detrÃ¡s de ellos dos, las puertas se cerraron. Hubo una explosiÃ³n en el escenario que habÃ­a en medio del Gran Comedor, se apagaron todas las luces, y en su lugar, se encendieron unas velas que se movÃ­an sobre las cabezas de los allÃ­ presentes, y que emitÃ­an luces de colores, y cuando toda la humareda de la explosiÃ³n se disolviÃ³, las Brujas de Macbeth ya estaban en el escenario. Harry se levantÃ³ y tirÃ³ de la mano de Cho, esta se puso en pie, y se fue con Harry a la pista de baile. Llevaban bailadas tres canciones cuando Harry vio, entre la multitud, a Hermione, bailando desenfrenadamente con Fred. Al lado de la chica, Cho no parecÃ­a tan bella; Hermione vestÃ­a una tÃºnica de color azul pastel, llevaba el pelo recogido en un hermoso moÃ±o trenzado, en el cual llevaba una corona de campanillas azules y jazmines. La tÃºnica tenÃ­a unas mangas muy largas de campana, que escondÃ­an las manos de Hermione, y un pequeÃ±o escote horizontal dejaba ver un collar de lapislÃ¡zuli que le colgaba del cuello. Cuando las largas mangas dejaban ver las hermosas manos de Hermione, Harry podÃ­a apreciar que no llevaba anillos, pero sÃ­ muchas pulseras de distintas tonalidades de azul. Llevaba los labios pintados con un tono plateado, pero que de vez en cuando desprendÃ­a brillos azules, y parecÃ­an mojados. En los pÃ¡rpados llevaba una linea del mismo azul de su traje, y parecÃ­a que no se habÃ­a dado colorete. Los zapatos eran completamente planos, y parecÃ­an cÃ³modos. Harry prefiriÃ³ dejar de mirarla, estaba con Cho, a la que habÃ­a deseado tanto tiempo.  
  
-Harry, Â¿te importa que me siente una rato?, estoy cansada, y estos zapatos me estÃ¡n matando.  
  
-SÃ­, te acompaÃ±o a la mesa, y allÃ­ te arreglo los zapatos. Los dos se sentaron, y Harry seÃ±alÃ³ los delicados zapatos con la varita, y les quitÃ³ el poco tacÃ³n que tenÃ­an.  
  
-Luego te los pongo como antes. Â¿te traigo algo?  
  
-SÃ­, otra cerveza de mantequilla, gracias.  
  
-Como un rayo, Harry se acercÃ³ a la gran mesa, Ron estaba poniendo en un platito de plata unos cuantos pastelitos.  
  
-Hola, Harry.  
  
-Hola, Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡ tu pareja, Ron?  
  
-AllÃ­-seÃ±alÃ³ una mesita en la que habÃ­a sentada una chica, que se dio la vuelta y Harry pudo ver que era Viernes-estÃ¡ guapa... muy guapa... mÃ¡s que guapa...  
  
-Â¡Y no te gustaba nadie!Â¡si te llega a gustar...!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres que le haga?, estas cosas pasan...  
  
-No tienes remedio... Vuelvo con Cho, Â¡hasta luego!-y cogiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla puso rumbo a la mesa.  
  
-Â¡Harry!Â¡un momento, ven!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres ahora?  
  
-Hermione estÃ¡ muy guapa Â¿eh?  
  
-Demasiado... -Harry mirÃ³ a Hermione, parecÃ­a muy contenta con Fred-. Te dejo, me parece que Cho se estÃ¡ impacientando-volviÃ³ a la mesa y se sentÃ³ junto a la chica.  
  
-Â¿Brindamos y bailamos otro rato?-Harry asintiÃ³-. Pues... por... Â¡por el Quidditch!  
  
-Â¡Eso! Se bebieron de un trago la bebida y se pusieron a bailar de nuevo. Harry tenÃ­a curiosidad por saber con quiÃ©n habÃ­a ido George, asÃ­ que se puso a buscarlo con la mirada. Lo encontrÃ³ en una mesa, parecÃ­a agotado, y Katie Bell tiraba de Ã©l. Cerca suya, Angelina y Lee bailaban descontroladamente. La canciÃ³n que estaba sonando terminÃ³, y empezÃ³ una mucho mÃ¡s lenta.  
  
-Â¿Quieres bailar esta?-preguntÃ³ Cho algo cohibida. Harry estuvo a punto de responderle que no, pero se lo pensÃ³ un par de veces; la agarrÃ³ por la cintura con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda apretÃ³ con delicadeza la mano de Cho. Â¿Para quÃ© negarse?, estaba con la chica mÃ¡s bella del colegio... eso si no contaba con Hermione... Â¡Â¿pero quÃ© mÃ¡s le daba a Ã©l ella?!.Cho apoyÃ³ la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Ã‰l cerrÃ³ los ojos, y se dejÃ³ llevar por la mÃºsica. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Cho irguiÃ³ la cabeza, y la acercÃ³ a la de Harry, y sin previo aviso, lo besÃ³ en los labios. Harry soltÃ³ la mano de la chica, y la puso junto a la otra, en la cintura. La mano que tenÃ­a libre Cho, la llevÃ³ al nuca de Harry, y empezÃ³ a acariciarlo. TodavÃ­a mantenÃ­an los labios unidos, y Harry la abrazÃ³ con mÃ¡s fuerza. Harry aÃºn tenÃ­a los ojos cerrados cuando Cho dejÃ³ de besarlo 


	10. Los gigantes y la Marca Tenebrosa

XÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Â   
  
Los gigantes y la Marca Tenebrosa  
  
Â   
  
Eran mÃ¡s de las doce, y Harry y Cho decidieron sentarse. Harry agarraba la mano de la chica, y parecÃ­a que no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo. Harry echÃ³ un vistazo a Fred y a Hermione, pero se encontrÃ³ con que ella no estaba. FrunciÃ³ el entrecejo. Un Hola Harry hizo que se sobresaltase, y mirase a Cho, y luego a Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a ella.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tal os va?-dijo alguien desde las espaldas de Harry.  
  
-Bien-respondiÃ³ Cho. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron y a Viernes, que se acomodaban junto a Ã©l.  
  
-Voy por bebidas-dijo Viernes-Â¿quÃ© querÃ©is?  
  
-Cerveza de mantequilla-dijeron todos a la vez, algo que produjo risas.  
  
-Voy contigo.  
  
-No, espera Cho, no te vayas-la detuvo Harry.  
  
-SÃ­, quiero ver que hay, tengo hambre. Cuando Cho se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no oÃ­r lo que decÃ­an, Harry aÃ±adiÃ³:  
  
-No me dejes solo con estos dos...  
  
-QuÃ©, Harry, te lo estÃ¡s pasando bien Â¿eh?-se burlÃ³ Ron  
  
-SÃ­, eso parece-cuchicheÃ³ Hermione.  
  
-Â¿Y tÃº con Fred?  
  
-Â¡Es muy divertido!  
  
-Ya...  
  
-Y, Harry, Â¿cÃ³mo es eso de besar a la mujer a quien amas?-preguntÃ³ Hermione romÃ¡ntica.  
  
-Pues... la verdad... no lo sÃ©-Ron sonriÃ³.  
  
-Harry, Harry, Harry...-dijo Hermione  
  
-Â¡No, por favor, no me lo recuerdes!, Â¡sÃ© que te gustaba mucho, pero no me lo recuerdes!  
  
-Â¿Que no te recuerde a quiÃ©n?  
  
-A Lockhart, Â¿a quiÃ©n va a ser? A Ron le entrÃ³ un ataque de risa.  
  
-Â¡Era una niÃ±a!Â¡no os burlÃ©is!Â¡Oh!  
  
-Una niÃ±a de doce aÃ±os, Hermione...  
  
-Â¡Estaba loca, ese tÃ­o era imbÃ©cil!  
  
-Â¿Te arrepientes?  
  
-Â¡Mucho! Cho y Viernes regresaron cargadas de pequeÃ±as jarritas con mucha espuma. Las pusieron en la mesa, y, despuÃ©s de brindar, se las bebieron de un solo trago. Fred se acercÃ³ a la mesa, y Hermione regresÃ³ a la pista de baile con Ã©l.  
  
-Nosotros tambiÃ©n nos vamos-dijo Ron agarrando de la mano a Viernes. Los dos se levantaron y se metieron en el barullo de gente.  
  
-Â¿Bailamos otro rato?-preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
-SÃ­, vamos. Estaba sonando la canciÃ³n mÃ¡s famosa de las Brujas de Macbeth (El Hechizo Me SaliÃ³ Mal), y todos bailaban contentos al ritmo de la mÃºsica, pero de repente el suelo temblÃ³, y la mÃºsica dejÃ³ de sonar, todo se habÃ­a quedado en silencio. Transcurridos diez segundos otro temblor hizo que algunos chicos de primero gritaran y se acercaran a los profesores.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© ocurre, Harry?-preguntÃ³ Cho.  
  
-Â¿Y yo quÃ© sÃ©?-respondiÃ³ bruscamente. Dumbledore se asomÃ³ por uno de los ventanales, y saludÃ³ a alguien o a algo con la mano, despuÃ©s se acercÃ³ a la profesora McGonagall y le susurrÃ³ algo al oÃ­do, seguidamente tapÃ³ las ventanas, a las que ya se estaban asomando algunos curiosos, con un movimiento de varita, y saliÃ³ fuera.  
  
-Â¡Que continÃºe la fiesta!-exclamÃ³ la profesora. Hermione y Fred se acercaron a Cho y a Harry. Fred llevaba un pequeÃ±o espejito en la mano.  
  
-Â¡Lo he visto todo!-dijo Fred- ha sido fÃ¡cil: he reflejado el exterior en mi espejo.  
  
-Â¿Y quÃ© habÃ­a?-preguntÃ³ con interÃ©s Harry.  
  
-Â¡Gigantes!-gritÃ³ Fred, y al ver que todo el mundo lo miraba, inclusive los profesores con cara de tener ganas de matar a alguien, se corrigiÃ³-no creo que puedan ser eso Cho, Â¡vamos! No digas bobadas, Â¡gigantes...!-luego bajÃ³ el tono de voz y aÃ±adiÃ³-: lo siento, Cho, pero si no me podÃ­a haber caÃ­do una buena...  
  
-Â¿Para quÃ© querrÃ¡ Dumbledore hablar con ellos?-preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Eso lo podemos averiguar fÃ¡cilmente-dijo Hermione sacando del Ãºnico bolsillo que tenÃ­a la tÃºnica la varita. SeÃ±alando el espejo de Fred, pronunciÃ³-Â¡Visivilum!En el espejo empezaron a formarse imÃ¡genes, y cuando acabÃ³ todo el proceso, pudieron apreciar a cinco gigantes, que parecÃ­an estar de mal humor, hablando con Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, doÃ±a lista-dijo Ron-, ya sabÃ­amos que habÃ­a gigantes y que Dumbledore estaba hablando con ellos, Â¡lo que querÃ­amos era escuchar la conversaciÃ³n!  
  
-No te sulfures, Ron, eso es mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil aÃºn-volviÃ³ a sacar la varita y a seÃ±alar el espejo-Â¡Audito!  
  
-Â¿Y quÃ© nos ofrecerÃ¡s tÃº, Dumbledore, que pueda ser mejor que lo que nos ofrece el SeÃ±or Tenebroso?-decÃ­a uno de los gigante del espejo.  
  
-Si Ã©l cae, y le habÃ©is seguido, ni siquiera os volverÃ¡n a mandar a las montaÃ±as, os ejecutarÃ¡n-decÃ­a Dumbledore.  
  
-Â¿Vosotros matarnos a nosotros?  
  
-SabÃ©is perfectamente que podemosLos gigantes discutieron unos segundos entre ellos.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, Dumbledore, tÃº nos convienes, te haremos caso  
  
-No os arrepentirÃ©isHermione tocÃ³ varias veces el espejo con la varita, y este se volviÃ³ comÃºn y corriente.  
  
-Nadie sabe nada, Â¿estÃ¡ claro?-advirtiÃ³ Fred mirando a Cho, la cual asintiÃ³- no se lo contaremos a nadie-se dirigiÃ³ a Ron, el que tambiÃ©n escogiÃ³ la opciÃ³n de no rechistar.El grupo se separÃ³, Hermione y Fred siguieron bailando, Viernes y Ron se acercaron a la mesa de la comida y la bebida, y, despuÃ©s de que el suelo volviera a temblar unas cuantas veces, Cho tirÃ³ de la mano de Harry y lo llevÃ³ con ella hasta donde estaba la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Profesora... disculpe, profesora, Â¿podemos salir fuera?  
  
-SÃ­, si querÃ©is sÃ­-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa pÃ­cara en la cara, y les guiÃ±Ã³ un ojo. Harry mirÃ³ confuso a Cho, esta le dedicÃ³ una sonrisa y tirÃ³ de Ã©l con fuerza. Mientras Cho abrÃ­a una de las puertas del Gran comedor, la cual conducÃ­a a los jardines, Harry vio como Ron lo miraba atÃ³nito desde una mesa, Harry le devolviÃ³ la mirada y encogiÃ³ los hombros.  
  
-Cho... Cho, espera, Â¿dÃ³nde vamos?-la chica sonriÃ³ sin mirarlo. En el jardÃ­n, lo que parecÃ­an luciÃ©rnagas revoloteaban alrededor de Harry y de Cho.  
  
-Son ninfas-explicÃ³ Cho al ver la cara de asombro de Harry-, salen del bosque en Halloween, en los solsticios de verano e invierno, y en los equinoccios de primavera y otoÃ±o. Harry se sentÃ³ en un banco, desde allÃ­ se podÃ­a ver perfectamente el lago.  
  
-Se estÃ¡n metiendo nubes-dijo Harry mirando al cielo. Cho tambiÃ©n mirÃ³ hacia arriba.  
  
-Hay luna llena.  
  
-Ya...-se acordÃ³ de Lupin, y de que no lo habÃ­a visto en la fiesta. Cho volviÃ³ a besar a Harry cuando este menos se lo esperaba. Se puso en pie y la agarrÃ³ por la cintura. Sin darse cuenta, empezÃ³ a pensar en Hermione, pero intentÃ³ borrar ese pensamiento de su mente. EmpezÃ³ a chispear, pero a Harry no le importaba en absoluto la lluvia. Cada vez las gotas eran mÃ¡s grandes y caÃ­an con mÃ¡s fuerza. Un trueno iluminÃ³ los jardines, y todo lo que habÃ­a en ellos, pero la luz no desapareciÃ³. Harry se separÃ³ de Cho, y mirÃ³ hacia el lago; una gran calavera se dibujaba justo encima de Ã©l.  
  
-Â¡CORRE!-le gritÃ³ a Cho. Los dos se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron, y entraron en el Gran Comedor, estaban empapados y aterrorizados. En la gran sala nadie se habÃ­a percatado de lo que habÃ­a fuera.  
  
-QuÃ©date aquÃ­, voy a hablar con Dumbledore-se acercÃ³ a un grupo de profesores, que se reÃ­an a carcajadas, entre ellos estaba el director-. Profesor Dumbledore-dijo jadeando-Â¿puedo hablar con usted?, por favor, es urgente.  
  
-SÃ­, sÃ­, claro-se apartÃ³ de los profesores con Harry-Â¿quÃ© ocurre, Harry?  
  
-La marca...-vocalizÃ³-la Marca Tenebrosa... encima del lago. Dumbledore se armÃ³ con la varita, y con Harry detrÃ¡s, se asomÃ³ por la puerta que daba al jardÃ­n. CerrÃ³ el portÃ³n de golpe, y mirÃ³ a Harry con horror.  
  
-Â¿Has visto de dÃ³nde ha salido?  
  
-No... sÃ³lo vi un relÃ¡mpago, y como la luz no se fue, mirÃ© para ver que era...RegresÃ³ al grupo de profesores con paso decidido, y Harry pudo ver como todos se llevaban una mano a la boca. 


	11. El bano de los prefectos

XIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
El baÃ±o de los prefectos  
  
Â   
  
Los profesores dieron por terminada la fiesta, y los mandaron a todos a dormir. Harry, Ron, Viernes y Hermione caminaron muy lentamente hasta la sala comÃºn, allÃ­, subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron se pusieron el pijama y bajaron, de nuevo a la habitaciÃ³n. Sentadas en un sofÃ¡ de los mÃ¡s cÃ³modos estaban Hermione y Viernes. Ron se acomodÃ³ junto a ellas, en el mismo sofÃ¡, y Harry en un sillÃ³n que habÃ­a justo al lado.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© ha pasado, Harry?-preguntÃ³ Hermione.  
  
-No sÃ© si os lo deberÃ­a contar...  
  
-Oh, venga, Â¡no serÃ¡ para tanto!-se atreviÃ³ a decir Ron.  
  
-SÃ­ que lo es...  
  
-Me voy a dormir-anunciÃ³ Viernes-a sido una noche muy movida... y ademÃ¡s ya casi son las... Â¡Uh!Â¡las dos y media!...-y levantando la mano a modo de despedida aÃ±adiÃ³-: Â¡Hasta maÃ±ana!  
  
-Â¿No la acompaÃ±as?Â¡Que raro!-exclamÃ³ Ron. Una idea bullÃ­a en la mente de Harry... se estaba acordando de los baÃ±os de los prefectos... de que tenÃ­a la contraseÃ±a para entrar a estos... de que en la lista ponÃ­a que trajeran baÃ±adores... y, ademÃ¡s, Harry tenÃ­a ganas de estar con sus mejores amigos a solas, sin Viernes...  
  
-Tengo la contraseÃ±a de los baÃ±os de los prefectos-soltÃ³ de golpe.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo?-dijeron los otros al oÃ­r aquello, que no venÃ­a al caso.  
  
-Los baÃ±os de los prefectos... Â¿os acordÃ¡is de que el aÃ±o pasado entrÃ© en ellos?  
  
-SÃ­... pero supongo que cambiarÃ¡n la contraseÃ±a todos los aÃ±os.  
  
-He descubierto la nueva-Ron y Hermione le dirigieron una mirada como diciendo Â¿cÃ³mo?, y Harry se explicÃ³-el otro dÃ­a pasÃ© por al lado de la estatua... y... me entrÃ³ curiosidad, me puse a probar y... Â¡agua clara!, esa es la contraseÃ±a...  
  
-SÃ­, muy bien, pero Â¿a quÃ© viene todo esto ahora?  
  
-Se me habÃ­a pasado por la cabeza que... que podrÃ­amos ir esta noche...  
  
-SÃ­, claro, vosotros dos, porque yo no me baÃ±o desnuda con vosotros-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Desnuda no, pero Â¿y con baÃ±ador?  
  
-Bueno... con baÃ±ador sÃ­.  
  
-Supongo que te habrÃ¡s traÃ­do uno, porque en la carta ponÃ­a que habÃ­a que traerlo.  
  
-Claro que lo he traÃ­do. Harry enarcÃ³ las cejas a modo de explicaciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Ah, que buena idea!Â¡podrÃ­a resultar divertido!-se levantÃ³ del sofÃ¡ de un brinco y aÃ±adiÃ³ antes de poner rumbo a su habitaciÃ³n-vuelvo en seguida.Harry y Ron tambiÃ©n subieron a su cuarto, y muy sigilosos sacaron los dos baÃ±adores de los baÃºles. Harry cogiÃ³ la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Ya te he dicho-susurrÃ³ Ron al ver que Harry admiraba su baÃ±ador azul-que Fred y George tienen buen gusto. Se cambiaron de ropa, y debajo de los pantalones vaqueros se pusieron los baÃ±adores. Bajaron a toda velocidad a la sala comÃºn en la que ya se encontraba Hermione.  
  
-Â¿Vamos?-dijo Harry acercÃ¡ndose al hueco del cuadro.  
  
-Vamos-susurraron los otros dos. La seÃ±ora Gorda dormÃ­a, pero como salÃ­an en vez de entrar no la tuvieron que despertar para darle la contraseÃ±a.  
  
-ApropÃ³sito Hermione-dijo Ron mientras caminaban con la capa por encima-, no nos has dicho nada sobre los prefectos.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© os he de decir algo?  
  
-Ron quiere decir-tradujo Harry-que si te han nombrado prefecto.  
  
-Ah, eso. No, podÃ­a haberlo sido, pero me neguÃ©.  
  
-Â¿Por?  
  
-No me podrÃ­ais contar nada, y ahora mismo, por ejemplo, no podrÃ­a estar aquÃ­, y ademÃ¡s, serÃ­a muy duro tener que quitarle puntos a mi propia casa...Continuaron caminando por pasillos y subiendo escaleras. HabÃ­a veces en las que Harry no sabÃ­a por donde iba, pero a Ã©l le daba exactamente igual, ya encontrarÃ­an los baÃ±os. Al cabo de una media hora, llegaron a la estatua de Boris el desconcertado. Harry pronunciÃ³ la contraseÃ±a, la figura de aquel hombre anonadado se moviÃ³ (esta vez sin chirriar), y los tres entraron a toda prisa en la gran habitaciÃ³n. La sirena del cuadro que habÃ­a en una de las paredes dormÃ­a profundamente.  
  
-Menudo baÃ±o-dijo Hermione. La chica examinÃ³ cada rincÃ³n de la sala, pero Ron y Harry se quitaron la ropa a toda prisa y abrieron todos los grifos que tenÃ­a una baÃ±era gigante, que parecÃ­a mÃ¡s bien una piscina, y cuando estuvo llena de espuma, agua, sales, y toda clase de elementos, se zambulleron.  
  
-Hermione, Â¿no te baÃ±as?-preguntÃ³ Ron defendiÃ©ndose de un ataque de Harry de salpicones de agua.  
  
-Ahora voy, estaba curioseando un poco. Se acercÃ³ a un banco de mÃ¡rmol en el que habÃ­an dejado la ropa Harry y Ron y empezÃ³ a desvestirse. Llevaba un bikini azul, que le venÃ­a como anillo al dedo.  
  
-No te puedes quejar de tu cuerpo-dijo desvergonzadamente Ron.  
  
-TÃº, sin embargo sÃ­-y se metiÃ³ en la baÃ±era. Harry la miraba atÃ³nito, y se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, algo que no le pasaba desde hacÃ­a ya tiempo. Hermione se acercÃ³ a Ã©l, le acariciÃ³ la mejilla, y Harry se quedÃ³ paralizado, despuÃ©s le puso su suave mano en la nuca, y se acercÃ³ a su oreja, como para decirle algo.  
  
-El agua estÃ¡ muy tibia, Â¿eh?-susurrÃ³ sinuosamente.  
  
-S...sÃ­-tartamudeÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Pues traga un poco! Una mano, desde atrÃ¡s, hundiÃ³ la cabeza de Harry entre la espuma. Cuando consiguiÃ³ deshacerse de la mano de Ron, que lo mantenÃ­a sumergido, se acercÃ³ al bordillo y tragÃ³ una bocanada de aire, pero le dio un ataque de tos, ya que le habÃ­a entrado mucha agua en los pulmones. Hermione y Ron se reÃ­an a carcajadas.  
  
-Te habÃ­as quedado atontado, Harry, no le quitabas un ojo de encima a Hermione.  
  
-No os riÃ¡is, no tiene ni pizca de gracia, me podÃ­a haber ahogado.  
  
-SÃ­, seguro, cinco segundos sin respirar matan a cualquiera-dijo Hermione muy sarcÃ¡stica-Â¡Vamos Harry!, Â¡no es para tanto! Harry saliÃ³ del agua murmurando algo entre dientes, y se sentÃ³ en el borde de la baÃ±era, con sÃ³lo los pies en el agua. No sabÃ­a cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando al infinito y pensando en la gran Marca Tenebrosa que se habÃ­a dibujado justo encima del lago, cuando unas manos tiraron de Ã©l, por sus pies, hacia el agua.  
  
-Â¡Eh, eh!, Â¿quÃ© hacÃ©is?, dejadme tranquilo-y entonces cayÃ³ al agua. Ron y Hermione lo miraban con una sonrisa sospechosamente maliciosa.  
  
-A ver, Harry, necesitamos que nos cuentes que ha pasado esta noche, para que los profesores nos mandaran a dormir asÃ­, de sopetÃ³n, justo cuando tÃº entraste empapado, nerviosÃ­simo, y bastante preocupado-dijo Hermione.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, estÃ¡ bien, Â¡sÃ­ os lo pensaba contar!, pero no lo querÃ­a decir con Viernes delante.  
  
-Â¡Pues dilo ya!  
  
-VerÃ©is-Harry suspirÃ³-la Marca Tenebrosa se dibujÃ³ justo encima del lago.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Y estamos ahora mismo aquÃ­ tan tranquilos?!-chillÃ³ Hermione aterrorizada- Â¡VÃ¡monos!Â¡vÃ¡monos ahora mismo!-. SaliÃ³ del agua, se secÃ³ un poco, y se vistiÃ³ a toda prisa-. Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ©is ahÃ­ todavÃ­a?, Â¡Harry, Ron por lo que mÃ¡s querÃ¡is, vÃ¡monos! Harry y Ron le hicieron caso al instante. Estaba muy asustada, nunca la habÃ­an visto asÃ­. Caminaron muy aprisa por los pasillos, y Harry se volviÃ³ a perder unas cuantas veces. La otra vez no habÃ­a ocurrido nada, pero las cosas habÃ­an cambiado, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
-Harry-susurrÃ³-, Â¿acaso sabes por dÃ³nde vamos?  
  
-Eeem... sÃ­, sÃ­, claro que lo sÃ©, Â¿por quÃ© dudas?  
  
-Porque hemos pasado por al lado de esta armadura varias veces.  
  
-Saca el mapa, Harry, que pareces idiota-le indicÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Ah, claro, el mapa, se me habÃ­a olvidado por completo. Le echÃ³ un vistazo rÃ¡pido, y se situÃ³. Tardaron diez minutos en llegar al cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda.  
  
-Â¡Harry!-gritÃ³ Hermione despuÃ©s de entrar en la sala comÃºn-Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo demonios se te ocurre salir de la sala comÃºn en una situaciÃ³n asÃ­?!Â¡estÃ¡s como una cabra!Â¡Â¿y si... y si... hubiera pasado cualquier cosa?!Â¡Â¿y sÃ­ Voldemort estaba en el castillo y nos hubiera encontrado?!  
  
-Vale, vale, tranquilÃ­zate, he cometido un fallo, lo siento, Hermione, no habÃ­a pensado en eso.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Que no pensaste en eso?!Â¡insensato, tÃº fuiste el que vio la marca, Â¿cÃ³mo no vas a pensar en eso?!  
  
-Pues no lo hice, ya estÃ¡, y punto. Ya estamos en la torre, Hermione, Â¿vale?, no te preocupes.  
  
-Vale, no lo harÃ©, pero la prÃ³xima vez que pase algo por el estilo dÃ­melo antes de meter la pata y darme un susto de muerte, Â¿quieres?, y ahora, me voy a dormir, hasta maÃ±ana.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Ron-quÃ©date un rato aquÃ­ con nosotros. La chica los mirÃ³ con desconfianza, pero luego dio un par de zancadas y se sentÃ³ en un sofÃ¡. Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a ella. Los tres amigos despertaron en el sofÃ¡ a la maÃ±ana siguiente con los huesos doloridos; se habÃ­an quedado dormidos hablando. 


	12. El Extravius

XIIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
El Extravius  
  
Â   
  
Harry habÃ­a sacado unas notas bastante buenas; en Pociones habÃ­a tenido un Bien, y en las materias restantes, notas mÃ¡s altas, y estaba muy contento. Hermione, como era de suponer, tenÃ­a todo Sobresaliente, excepto Pociones, que habÃ­a sacado un Notable alto. La nota mÃ¡s baja de Ron era un Suficiente, en AdivinaciÃ³n, por no haber conseguido acertar de casualidad (asÃ­ fue como lo intentÃ³) lo que pensaba la profesora Trelawney, que era en lo que consistÃ­a el examen. En esa prueba, Harry habÃ­a sacado Sobresaliente, pero para Ã©l era mucho mÃ¡s sencillo que para su amigo, porque la profesora, siempre pensaba que Harry iba a morir pronto. Y ademÃ¡s, Gryffindor habÃ­a ganado a Slytherin, doscientos sesenta a cero, pese a las faltas que cometieron los de la casa perdedora. Las vacaciones de Navidad eran las favoritas de Harry, porque no tenÃ­a por quÃ© pasarlas con los Dursley, no se movÃ­a de Hogwarts, que estaba vacÃ­o, y Ron, sus hermanos, y Hermione se quedaban con Ã©l. Harry, Ron y Hermione descansaban sin deberes, ni preocupaciones en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor. A Harry se le habÃ­a ocurrido coger el Candelabro de Salem para intentar averiguar el otro poder, el cual sÃ³lo lo conocÃ­a su padre. El candelabro seguÃ­a tal cual, no le habÃ­an afectado ninguno de los hechizos de Hermione, que habÃ­a encontrado en un libro bastante antiguo que habÃ­a en la biblioteca. Probar a encender las velas y soplar para ver si no se apagaban (algo que no ocurriÃ³), fue una de las extravagantes ideas de Ron. Viernes entrÃ³ en la sala de repente, justo cuando Hermione estaba pronunciando uno de los conjuros mÃ¡s extraÃ±os. Los tres chicos giraron la cabeza y la miraron, y cuando volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia el Candelabro, unas llamas azules se habÃ­an encendido en las mechas de este.  
  
-Â¡Harry!, Â¡mira eso, Harry!-gritaba Ron dando saltos en el sillÃ³n en el que estaba.  
  
-Â¡Oh no! he perdido la pÃ¡gina en la que estaba el conjuro-dijo Hermione nerviosa, ya que una corriente de aire que habÃ­a entrado cuando Viernes habÃ­a abierto la puerta, habÃ­a movido las pÃ¡ginas.  
  
-Bah, no tiene importancia-dijo Harry, pero Hermione pasaba frenÃ©ticamente las hojas del libro.  
  
-Â¡Los siento!Â¡Harry, disculpa!Â¡Ha sido sin querer, de verdad!-dijo Viernes avergonzada sentÃ¡ndose junto a Hermione, y rebuscando con ella en el libro.  
  
-Â¡He dicho que no os preocupÃ©is, bastada ya de pedir perdÃ³n!-chillÃ³ Harry, y agarrando con fuerza el candelabro, puso rumbo a la puerta por la que se entraba a la escalera de caracol del cuarto de los chicos. Dio un portazo con ella y las velas se apagaron, subiÃ³ por la curva escalera, y cuando entrÃ³ en la habitaciÃ³n de los de quinto curso, se echÃ³ en la cama.  
  
-Harry, Â¿por quÃ© te has puesto asÃ­, tÃ­o?, ellas sÃ³lo querÃ­an ayudar...-dijo Ron, que habÃ­a entrado detrÃ¡s de Ã©l.  
  
-SÃ© que querÃ­an ayudar, Â¿pero sabes por quÃ© se han puesto tan histÃ©ricas?, porque Hermione habÃ­a descubierto algo bastante importante para mÃ­, y les daba apuro no saber quÃ© era, y... Â¡Oh!, dÃ©jalo, sÃ³lo son tonterÃ­as mÃ­as.  
  
-Te ha dado rabia, Â¿verdad?, quiero decir, que te ha fastidiado que se perdiera la pÃ¡gina... yo sÃ© que es por eso, aunque tÃº no quieras admitirlo, Harry.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Ahora tÃº?!Â¡Me voy de aquÃ­!-se levantÃ³ de la cama y aÃ±adiÃ³-: Â¡con Cho!, supongo que a ella no le importa todo mi pasado, y piensa en mÃ­ como en otro cualquiera-y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n hecho una furia. Ron lo siguiÃ³. Cuando cruzaron el hueco del cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda Ron se apresurÃ³ a decir.  
  
-Â¡Ah!Â¡apropÃ³sito!Â¡Â¿no te gustaba Hermione?, Â¿o es que ya lo has olvidado?!  
  
-Â¡CÃ 


	13. La pluma de Leon Alado Asirio

XIIIÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
La pluma de LeÃ³n Alado Asirio  
  
Â   
  
Los gritos de Ron de alegrÃ­a destruyeron los sueÃ±os de Harry el dÃ­a de Navidad. Lo que le extraÃ±Ã³ fue que Ron nunca se habÃ­a puesto tan contento con los regalos que recibÃ­a todos los aÃ±os, asÃ­ que debÃ­a de haber algo nuevo, y eso despertÃ³ la curiosidad de Harry.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa Ron?Â¿por quÃ© tanto jaleo?  
  
-Â¡Una... una... una...!Â¡no lo puedo creer, Harry!Â¡una...!  
  
-Â¡Dilo ya!  
  
-Â¡Una Nimbus 2.000!  
  
-Â¿De quiÃ©n es?  
  
-De Fred y de George. En ese momento entraron en la habitaciÃ³n los gemelos.  
  
-Â¡GRACIAS!-exclamÃ³ Ron muy emocionado, y se echÃ³ a sus brazos.  
  
-Â¡Eh!Â¡no es para tanto, Ronnie!-dijo George intentando desprenderse de la lapa de su hermano. Ron continuÃ³ abriendo regalos con entusiasmo, como si pensase que iba a encontrar otra escoba entre ellos. Harry se levantÃ³ y tambiÃ©n desenvolviÃ³ los primeros, con la supervisiÃ³n de los dos Weasley.  
  
-No Harry, asÃ­ no-decÃ­a Fred-con mÃ¡s furia, asÃ­-despedazaba un papel con arbolitos de Navidad y corroboraba-Â¿ves? En el instante en el que Ron ya habÃ­a terminado de abrir o despedazar, los regalos y daba vueltas por la habitaciÃ³n sobre su escoba, entraron Hermione, Ginny y Viernes. Fred y George, que estaban al tanto de todo lo que le habÃ­a pasado a Harry con Hermione, miraron hacia otro lado, y, sin darse cuenta o (Â¿quiÃ©n sabe?) a propÃ³sito, Fred silbÃ³.  
  
-Hola-saludÃ³ Ginny como si no supiera nada, algo que estaba claro que no era cierto-Feliz Navidad.  
  
-Gracias por la camiseta, Ginny-dijo Ron levantando el regalo de su hermanita, una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons-. TambiÃ©n me gusta mucho tu regalo, Hermione-aÃ±adiÃ³ intentando romper la tensiÃ³n que habÃ­a en aquel momento en la habitaciÃ³n-, siempre habÃ­a querido tener un bote de tinta invisible.  
  
-De nada-agradeciÃ³ Hermione con un hilo de voz. El silencio que habÃ­a en ese momento en el cuarto estaba empezando a hacerse insoportable para Harry; sus orejas estaban empezando a recalentarse, y para evitar ponerse colorado dijo:  
  
-Â¿Desde cuando las chicas podÃ©is entrar aquÃ­?  
  
-Desde que nos dio permiso Dumbledore ayer, pero sÃ³lo en Navidad cuando no haya mucha gente-dijo Viernes.  
  
-Â¡Vale!-gritÃ³ Hermione furiosa-Â¡si te molesta que estÃ© aquÃ­ me lo dices a la cara, intenta evitar las indirectas, Â¿quieres, Harry?!  
  
-Â¡Vale, pues no quiero que estÃ©s aquÃ­, me molestas!  
  
-Â¡Pues me voy!-abriÃ³ la puerta, Ginny y Viernes salieron, pero ella mirÃ³ a Harry con un gesto de desagrado en la cara-. Â¡Ah, y espero que te guste mi regalo!-y con un portazo abandonÃ³ la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Te ama, Harry-dijo George muy seguro de la certeza de sus palabras.  
  
-Â¿En serio lo crees?  
  
-No. Y riÃ©ndose a carcajadas saliÃ³ del cuarto con su hermano. Cuando Harry estaba algo mÃ¡s tranquilo, los gemelos abrieron la puerta, se asomaron y Fred puso la guinda al pastel.  
  
-Â¡Ah!-dijo parodiando la cara que habÃ­a puesto Hermione al salir de la habitaciÃ³n-Â¡esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo!-dijo imitando la voz de enfado de la chica, y dio un portazo aÃºn mÃ¡s fuerte que el de Hermione. Aunque no lo quiso admitir, eso le hizo a Harry mucha gracia.  
  
-Eso, Harry, abre su regalo. Apuesto mil galeones a que es el nuevo libro de los Chudley Cannons. El regalo era rectangular, y bastante grueso. Harry despedazÃ³ el papel en el que estaba envuelto tal y como le habÃ­a enseÃ±ado Fred, y lo que vio le encantÃ³. El Anuario de los Chudley Cannons era impresionante y mucho mejor que el antiguo.  
  
-Te lo dije. Ahora abre el de Hermione.  
  
-No, ni pensarlo.  
  
-Harry, por favor, te estÃ¡s comportando como un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o. AdemÃ¡s, no me dejes con esa duda, y luego, si quieres, le dices que no te ha gustado!  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, pero sÃ³lo lo hago porque me lo has pedido tÃº. El envoltorio de el regalo era de tela, y, aunque lo deseaba, Harry no pudo romperlo. DesatÃ³ el nudo de la cuerda que evitaba que se abriera, y la fina tela se deslizÃ³ al suelo y dejÃ³ al descubierto una cajita, cuando la destapÃ³, los ojos de Harry se posaron en la pluma mÃ¡s bonita que habÃ­a visto nunca.  
  
-Â¡Dios mÃ­o!Â¡no lo puedo creer!Â¡es una pluma de LeÃ³n Alado Asirio! En la caja habÃ­a algo mÃ¡s: un pequeÃ±o botecito que contenÃ­a lo que parecÃ­a tinta anaranjada.  
  
-Mira, Harry, hay un sobre. Harry lo cogiÃ³, lo abriÃ³ y sacÃ³ un pedacito de pergamino en el que no ponÃ­a nada.  
  
-Prueba a escribir algo en Ã©l-dijo Ron impaciente-, a lo mejor es como el diario de Voldemort. Harry cogiÃ³ una pluma y un bote de tinta de su mochila y escribiÃ³: Hola, soy Harry.  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
-Â¡Con la pluma de LeÃ³n Alado y la tinta, tonto!Hola, soy Harry.volviÃ³ a escribir, y efectivamente, como habÃ­a dicho Ron, la tinta desapareciÃ³, y en su lugar, con la hermosa caligrafÃ­a de Hermione se escribiÃ³: Hola, Harry, soy Hermione, Â¿quÃ© tal?.  
  
-Mira, Ron, paso de tonterÃ­as. Si me tiene que decir algo que me lo diga a la cara. Ron no dijo nada. Por la noche, despuÃ©s de una cena silenciosa excluyendo a las risas de los gemelos, Harry y Ron decidieron irse a dormir, porque en la sala comÃºn las chicas cuchicheaban en un rincÃ³n mientras los observaban, y de vez cuando reÃ­an.  
  
-No tengo sueÃ±o-declarÃ³ Harry-Â¿por quÃ© no nos quedamos hablando un rato?  
  
-SÃ­, yo tampoco tengo sueÃ±o. La puerta se abriÃ³ de repente y las dos cabezas de los gemelos se asomaron.  
  
-Â¿Os importa que pasemos la noche con vosotros?, Dumbledore ha dicho que hagamos lo que queramos-dijo George.  
  
-Claro, pasad. Los dos Weasley extendieron por el suelo dos sacos verdes y se metieron en ellos.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©, abriste el regalo de Hermione?-preguntÃ³ Fred muy interesado.  
  
-SÃ­, era una pluma de LeÃ³n Alado Asirio-respondiÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Oh...-dijo George.  
  
-Seguro que aÃºn no sabÃ©is para que nos han pedido que traigamos baÃ±adores, Â¿me equivoco?-dijo Fred.  
  
-Â¿Vosotros lo sabÃ©is?  
  
-Por supuesto, se lo hemos sacado hoy a Dumbledore-dijo George dÃ¡ndose importancia.  
  
-Pero, me imagino, que no nos lo vais a contar-dijo Ron disgustado.  
  
-Has dado en el clavo, Ronnie-dijo Fred. Al cabo de un rato todos se durmieron salvo Harry. Aunque estaba enfadado con ella, aÃºn le seguÃ­a gustando Hermione. SÃ³lo pensaba en la carta del regalo, y tenÃ­a muchÃ­sima curiosidad por saber que ponÃ­a en ella. DespuÃ©s de comprobar que los tres Weasley estaban dormidos profundamente, se acercÃ³ al cajÃ³n que tenÃ­a su mesita de noche, sacÃ³ de Ã©l la cajita, la abriÃ³, sacÃ³ la pluma, la tinta y el pedazo de pergamino, y escribiÃ³ con muy mal pulso a causa del nerviosismo: Hola, Hermione, soy yo otra vez, Harry.rÃ¡pidamente desaparecieron las palabras y en su lugar se escribiÃ³:Hola, tengo que verte, baja a la sala comÃºn, te estarÃ© esperando..CogiÃ³ la capa invisible por si le hacÃ­a falta y bajÃ³ la escalera de caracol apoyÃ¡ndose en la barandilla para no hacerla crujir demasiado. Efectivamente, Hermione lo esperaba en uno de los sofÃ¡s.  
  
-Ho...hola-tartamudeÃ³ Harry. La chica se dio la vuelta y lo mirÃ³, una sonrisa, como las que hacÃ­a tiempo no veÃ­a Harry se dibujÃ³ en su rostro-. Â¿QuÃ© querÃ­as?-se limitÃ³ a decir.  
  
-Hablar contigo...  
  
-Â¿De?  
  
-Es que... no creo que por aquella tonterÃ­a no nos podamos hablar...  
  
-Â¿Sabes?, para mÃ­ aquello no fue una tonterÃ­a... podÃ­as haber sido menos drÃ¡stica...  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ© crees que te podÃ­a haber dicho?!  
  
-Â¡Pues... no lo sÃ©... pero haberte inventado algo!  
  
-Â¡Harry!, Â¿cÃ³mo puedes decir tantas estupideces? Te aseguro que me pones de los nervios...-dijo levantÃ¡ndose y acercÃ¡ndose a Ã©l.  
  
-Â¿Estupideces?, Â¡JA!, Â¡tÃº si que eres una estÃºpida!  
  
-Â¡No lo aguanto mÃ¡s!Â¡me voy, Harry!Â¡estaba intentando arreglarlo, pero si tÃº no pones nada de tu parte no hay soluciÃ³n!Â¡BUENAS NOCHES!-dijo haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezÃ³ a caminar hacia la habitaciÃ³n de las chicas. Harry no lo pensÃ³, e instintivamente, casi sin darse cuenta, se habÃ­a interpuesto entre ella y la puerta, y, no sabÃ­a como lo habÃ­a hecho, pero en ese instante se hallaba besÃ¡ndola.  
  
-Ha... Harry-dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa separÃ¡ndose de Ã©l-yo... ya te dije que...-tragÃ³ saliva-. Creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches-y se dirigiÃ³ al cuarto de las chicas. De repente volviÃ³ a mirar a Harry, que, cabizbajo, andaba hacia la puerta de la escalera de caracol, se mordiÃ³ el labio y aÃ±adiÃ³-: ah, Harry-este levantÃ³ la cabeza-el beso no ha estado nada mal-y abriendo la puerta subiÃ³ a los dormitorios a todo prisa. Harry se quedÃ³ paralizado, luego se sonriÃ³ y tambiÃ©n subiÃ³ a su cuarto. MirÃ³ a Fred y George dormÃ­an agarrados a sus almohadas, al parecer contentos, no debÃ­an de estar teniendo pesadillas, y luego a Ron que tenÃ­a los ojos abiertos de par en par y lo observaba.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde has ido?-preguntÃ³.  
  
-A la sala comÃºn.  
  
-Â¿Con Hermione?-dijo Ron mirando el sobre, que estaba en el suelo.  
  
-SÃ­, he hecho las paces con ella.  
  
-Pues parecÃ­ais muy enfadados...  
  
-Ron, no te voy a mentir, veras, al principio lo estÃ¡bamos, la verdad es que yo no tenÃ­a ninguna gana de hacer las paces, y estuve evitÃ¡ndolo a toda costa, Hermione se enfadÃ³ conmigo, pero... no sÃ© como diantres ocurriÃ³... pero la besÃ©...  
  
-Â¿Otra vez?  
  
-SÃ­, pero fue muy distinto... ella no se resistiÃ³ en absoluto...  
  
-Entonces... Â¿estÃ¡is juntos?  
  
-No... Â¡bueno, no lo sÃ©!... es que fue muy extraÃ±o... cuando nos separamos sÃ³lo dijo que se iba a dormir... y que le habÃ­a gustado el beso... pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor ideaÂ  de lo que querÃ­a decir.  
  
-EstÃ¡ indecisa-dijo uno de los gemelos, que se estaban haciendo los dormidos-, no sabe si le gustas-era Fred.  
  
-Tiene razÃ³n-ese era George-, al principio, cuando te declaraste, no le gustabas, pero me parece que ahora...  
  
-No estÃ¡ segura de ello.  
  
-Â¿HabÃ©is escuchado toda la conversaciÃ³n?-dijo Harry rabioso.  
  
-SÃ­, te oÃ­mos bajar. Somos los Ãºnicos Weasley que se despiertan por nada, los demÃ¡s duermen como troncos... claro, que luego estÃ¡ mi querido hermanito Ronnie, aquÃ­ presente, que se despierta con el menor ruido, pero sÃ³lo a veces-explicÃ³ Fred. Harry les hizo prometer a los tres que no se lo contarÃ­an a nadie. Se durmiÃ³ algo enfadado, pero los gemelos le caÃ­an muy bien, y no le disgustaba que lo supieran. 


	14. Alquimia y O'Conell

XIVÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Â   
  
Alquimia y O'Conell  
  
Â   
  
Hermione y Viernes daban grandes zancadas para llegar cuanto antes a la primera clase de Alquimia. Harry y Ron las seguÃ­an mÃ¡s despacio, pero de vez en cuando daban una carrerilla para alcanzarlas. TenÃ­an esa clase con los de Hufflepuff, que solÃ­an llevarse bien con los de Gryffindor. Los tres entraron en el aula algo cohibidos, la mesa del profesor estaba vacÃ­a, algunos chicos ocupaban ya sus sitios. Harry vio a Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley y a una amiga de estos llamada Hannah Abbott, que estaban en Hufflepuff.  
  
-Â¡Hola Harry!, Â¡Â¿quÃ© tal las Navidades?!-vociferÃ³ Justin.  
  
-Â¡Geniales!-respondiÃ³-Â¡nevÃ³!  
  
-Â¡Guay! Los tres se sentaron junto a sus amigos de Hufflepuff, y, justo cuando Ron empezaba a contarles que sus hermanos le habÃ­an regalado una Nimbus 2.000, una mujer de unos veinte o veinticinco aÃ±os entrÃ³ en el aula. Era muy guapa, y el murmullo que se habÃ­a formado en la clase mediante habÃ­an estado entrado mÃ¡s alumnos cesÃ³ de pronto. Todos lo chicos miraban la profesora sorprendidos. Esperaban que O'Conell fuera un hombre mayor, algÃºn viejo mago.  
  
-Hola, soy la profesora Roswitha O'Conell, vuestra profesora de Alquimia-se presentÃ³-. Primero pasarÃ© lista, Â¡espero conseguir aprenderme los nombres a la primera!-mirÃ³ la lista y dijo-: Â¿sabÃ©is quÃ©?, voy a empezar por el final. Veamos... veamos... Â¡Weasley, Ron!  
  
-Parece simpÃ¡tica, Â¿eh, Harry?Â¿quÃ© te parece?, y ademÃ¡s es guapa-susurrÃ³ Ron mientras levantaba la mano.  
  
-Potter, Harry-este alzÃ³ el brazo. La profesora continuaba diciendo nombres mientras Hermione repasaba en voz alta algunas mezclas-... Macmillan, Ernie...-parecÃ­a que O'Conell intentaba memorizarlos todos, como habÃ­a dicho-... Granger, Hermione Â¡Oh, pequeÃ±a, la profesora McGonagall me ha contado delicias de ti!-Padma Patil se encelÃ³ e hizo una gesticulaciÃ³n-... Finch-Fletchley, Justin... Â¡ah, ahÃ­ estÃ¡s! ContinuÃ³ nombrando a los chicos, y por Ãºltimo pronunciÃ³:  
  
-Abbott, Hannah-enrollÃ³ el pergamino y comenzÃ³ a hablar-: Todos sabÃ©is que la Alquimia no es una asignatura muy divertida... Â¡e incluso la compararÃ©is con Pociones!-hizo un gesto de desagrado, que a todos hizo muchÃ­sima gracia- ... pero este aÃ±o soy nueva, y voy a intentar que se haga algo mÃ¡s amena para vosotros, los principiantes. AsÃ­ pues, dicho todo este rollo y palabrerÃ­o empecemos la clase: Quiero que me digÃ¡is lo que creÃ©is que vamos a estudiar este aÃ±o... Â¡no vale si os lo han dicho vuestros hermanos mayores!... sÃ­, Hermione, dÃ­.  
  
-Es... como la quÃ­mica muggle, Â¿no?  
  
-AsÃ­ es, algo distinta, porque... no creo que los Muggles aprendan a hacer filtros de amor...-las chicas, y algÃºn que otro chico, se alborotaron-ni, Â¡por supuesto!, la laetitea, que como todos sabÃ©is cura la tristeza... Hoy, primer dÃ­a, empezaremos por la pociÃ³n multijugos, que sirve para transformarse en otro ser vivo... Â¿sÃ­, quÃ© ocurre Viernes?  
  
-Que... que, profesora O'Conell, yo pensÃ© que la pociÃ³n multijugos la darÃ­amos en pociones...  
  
-No, preciosa, no. Y, por favor, quiero que todos me llamÃ©is Ros, y yo os llamarÃ© por vuestro nombre.  
  
-Harry, Â¿no te parece que tenga un acento extraÃ±o?-cuchicheÃ³ Ron.  
  
-SÃ­, parece de... de algÃºn paÃ­s del mediterrÃ¡neo... no sÃ©...  
  
-... en el paÃ­s del cual provengo, Grecia, los profesores Muggles que yo tenÃ­a antes de enterarme de que era bruja, a todos los alumnos nos llamaban por nuestro nombre y yo harÃ© eso mismo con vosotros...  
  
-Â¿O'Conell no es inglÃ©s?-preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
-Casi, Ron, irlandÃ©s, como mi padre, pero mi madre era griega, y yo nacÃ­ en su paÃ­s.  
  
-Y... perdona que me entrometa Ros... pero siento muchÃ­sima curiosidad... si usted... quiero decir, tÃº fuiste a un colegio Muggle, eso quiere decir que...  
  
-No, Hermione, querida, mis dos padres son magos, pero hasta el dÃ­a que cumplÃ­ once aÃ±os no me enterÃ© de ello, y estuve asistiendo a un colegio muggle. Esa era la Ãºltima clase que tenÃ­an el viernes. Los chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor subieron en tropel a la torre, para descansar y hacer deberes en la sala comÃºn. Todos los chicos se pusieron en una mesa a trabajar. TenÃ­an que ir el lunes al menos uno de ellos transformado en otra persona. Neville era la persona menos indicada para mezclar ingredientes o prepararlos, asÃ­ que lo eligieron para ser transformado. 


	15. La fiesta en el Lago

Â XVÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  La fiesta en el lago  
  
Â   
  
Harry prefiriÃ³ olvidarlo todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, le ^seguÃ­a gustando Hermione, sÃ­, pero intentarÃ­a no acordarse de ^ello a menudo. Dean Thomas, mientras, suspiraba en las clases Â de Alquimia, y prestaba mÃ¡s atenciÃ³n a la profesora OÂ´Conell Â que a ningÃºn otro maestro, ni siquiera a Lupin. Este, cada Â veintiocho dÃ­as, se ausentaba de las clases debido a su Â problema de licantropÃ­a, y las impartÃ­a Snape, algo que resultaba Â a Harry mÃ¡s agradable otros aÃ±os, ya que el profesor le hacÃ­a la Â vida imposible a su antiguo alumno predilecto, Draco Malfoy.Â Viernes se habÃ­a tenido que ir a su casa por problemas personales, y no volverÃ­a hasta transcurridos veinte dÃ­as mÃ¡s o Â menos, y Hermione pasaba mucho mÃ¡s tiempo con Harry y con Â Ron, cuando no estaba en la biblioteca estudiando o sumergida Â en algÃºn libro de los que ella consideraba interesantes.Â El partido de quidditch contra Slytherin se celebrarÃ­a pronto, y Â Fred y Angelina habÃ­an empezado a preparar a los jugadores. Â Todos los dÃ­as de siete a nueve y media entrenaban en el Â campo de quidditch a quince metros del suelo. Angelina y Fred, Â que conocÃ­an el juego sucio de los del equipo de Slytherin, Â habÃ­an mandado George que les tirara a ellos las budglers lo mÃ¡s fuerte que pudiera, para ir acostumbrÃ¡ndose a los golpes. Harry Â recibiÃ³ uno tan recio en la espinilla que tuvo un cardenal el Â resto del trimestre.Â Una tarde, los tres amigos decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid, Â porque hacÃ­an mucho tiempo que no lo veÃ­an, ni siquiera en las Â clases de Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas, que las estaba Â impartiendo Lupin, y cuando este se sentÃ­a incapaz de enseÃ±ar Â la asignatura, se encargaba de ello la profesora Sprout.  
  
Las ventanas estÃ¡n cerradas-se fijÃ³ Hermione.Â Harry, Ron y Hermione aceleraron el paso, y cuando llegaron a la Â puerta de la cabaÃ±a oyeron a Fang, el perro jabalinero de Â Hagrid, ladrar frenÃ©ticamente, como si hiciera mucho tiempo desde la Ãºltima vez que saliÃ³ a pasear.Â Con un suave movimiento de varita, Hermione forzÃ³ la Â cerradura, y los chicos tuvieron que echarse hacia atrÃ¡s para que la puerta no se estrellase contra ellos al ser empujada por Â Fang. El perro saltÃ³ encima de Ron, lo derribÃ³, y lo lamiÃ³ como si Â le hubiera salvado al vida.  
  
Â¡Eh!-se quejÃ³ Hermione-, Â¡yo he abierto la puerta, no tÃº!  
  
Â¿PreferirÃ­as estar en mi lugar?-dijo Ron siendo llenado de babas Â por un lametazo de Fang.Â Harry entrÃ³ en la cabaÃ±a asustado, con unos cuantos Â movimientos de varita descorriÃ³ las cortinas, y dejÃ³ al Â descubierto miles de fotos con movimiento del guardabosques. Â Ron y Hermione entraron.  
  
Â¡Gigantes!-exclamÃ³ Ron-Â¡mira Harry, Hagrid ha estado o estÃ¡ Â con gigantes!- dijo seÃ±alando unas fotos que habÃ­a en una Â vitrina.Â Harry agarrÃ³ una de ellas y la observÃ³.  
  
Â¡Madam Maxime!Â¡Ron, Hermione, la directora de Beauxbatons!  
  
Â¿Eso quiere decir que Hagrid estÃ¡ con los gigantes?  
  
SÃ­, o eso creo... parece muy feliz, miradle...  
  
QuizÃ¡s no vuelva mÃ¡s a Hogwarts...-especulÃ³ Ron.  
  
No... no lo creo... volverÃ¡-dijo dudosa Hermione.  
  
VÃ¡monos, venga, yo tengo que entrenar y vosotros tenÃ©is que Â hacer deberes...  
  
Pero... Harry, Â¿y Fang?-dijo Ron acariciando la cabeza del Â perro, que en esos momentos gemÃ­a con lÃ¡stima.  
  
Le pediremos permiso a Dumbledore para darle de comer y Â sacarlo a pasear nosotros.Â Los tres amigos abandonaron la casa apenados.Â Harry notÃ³ como una lÃ¡grima resbalaba por su mejilla, Hermione Â la secÃ³, y Ron le pasÃ³ un brazo por encima para consolarlo.Â Hagrid le habÃ­a revelado a Harry que era un mago, le habÃ­a Â puesto un rabito de cerdo a Dudley, habÃ­a asustado a tÃ­o Â Vernon y a tÃ­a Petunia, y lo habÃ­a acompaÃ±ado al callejÃ³n Â Diagon a comprar todos los Ãºtiles para empezar primer curso en Â Hogwarts. Harry no podÃ­a soportar que se marchara, la sola idea Â de no volver a ver a su amigo el guardabosques le hacÃ­a llorar. Â Lo apreciaba mucho, pero si Ã©l estaba feliz con los gigantes... Â Por un lado, Harry preferÃ­a que se quedara allÃ­, con el amor de Â su vida, Madam Maxime, pero por otro aÃ±oraba su voz afable y Â sus agrandes manos...Â Â Ese mismo dÃ­a, por la noche, en el Gran Comedor, mientras Â todos los docentes cenaban, Dumbledore se puso en pie, como Â hacÃ­a siempre que tenÃ­a que dar una buena noticia, en la mesa Â de los profesores, y empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
Queridos alumnos, supongo que todos os preguntarÃ©is para quÃ© Â os hemos hecho traer un baÃ±ador a Hogwarts, con el frÃ­o que Â hace normalmente, pues hoy os voy a aclarar las dudas, el Â prÃ³ximo fin de semana los profesores calentaremos mÃ¡gicamente Â el agua del lago para que os podÃ¡is baÃ±ar- Hermione levantÃ³ la Â mano-. Â¿SÃ­, Hermione?  
  
Los animales del lago, como el calmar gigante... Â¿quÃ© ocurrirÃ¡ Â con ellos?  
  
Tranquila, el lago tiene un pasadizo subacuÃ¡tico por el que se Â llega a una presa, allÃ­ estarÃ¡n mientras vosotros disfrutÃ¡is en el Â agua. HabrÃ¡ bebida y comida para los que prefieran quedarse en Â tierra firme.Â Harry ya se habÃ­a baÃ±ado en el lago el aÃ±o anterior debido a una Â prueba que tuvo que pasar en le Torneo de los Tres Magos.Â Estaban a miÃ©rcoles, y todos los chicos del colegio pasaron el jueves y el viernes pensando en a fiesta, y se olvidaron de Â otras preocupaciones.Â El sÃ¡bado por la maÃ±ana Ron despertÃ³ a Harry a las siete en Â punto, estaba muy nervioso. HabrÃ­a y cerraba los puÃ±os Â continuamente, mientras Harry se vestÃ­a y se arreglaba. Se Â puso el baÃ±ador bajo los pantalones, como su amigo. Cuando estuvo listo, los dos bajaron a la sala comÃºn, era demasiado Â temprano para desayunar. Ron estaba algo mÃ¡s tranquilo Â cuando a las ocho y media se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor Â a desayunar. Hermione llegÃ³ unos minutos despuÃ©s, y se sentÃ³ Â junto a Lee Jordan.  
  
Â¿No estÃ¡is deseando meteros en el agua?-preguntÃ³ Lee.  
  
Â¡Por supuesto!-dijo Ron eufÃ³rico.  
  
Â¿Y tÃº, Harry, que te ha parecido la idea de Dumbledore?  
  
Sabes, Lee-dijo Ron antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a Â pronunciar una sola palabra-, a Harry lo que le gusta es que el Â agua estÃ© tibia, Â¿verdad que sÃ­, Hermione?-bromeÃ³ Ron con Â malicia.Â Hermione reÃ­a con ganas mientras Harry se hundÃ­a en la silla Â avergonzado.  
  
Sois los dos muy graciosos, sobre todo tÃº Ron-le dijo con Â sarcasmo a Ron, que le susurraba a Lee Jordan lo que le habÃ­an Â hecho a Harry Ã©l y Hermione en el baÃ±o de los prefectos. Lee Â soltÃ³ una risita, se puso en pie y mirÃ³ a Harry.  
  
Os pasasteis un poco... dirÃ­a yo.Â La risa de Ron y de Hermione se paralizÃ³ lentamente. Hermione Â mirÃ³ a Harry y le sonriÃ³, y Ron le dio unas cuantas palmaditas Â en la espalda.  
  
Los siento-dijeron a coro, y eso hizo a Harry sonreÃ­r de nuevo.Â DespuÃ©s de desayunar volvieron a la sala comÃºn e hicieron Â todos los deberes que les habÃ­an mandado para no tener que Â preocuparse por ellos el resto del fin de semana. Harry y Ron Â subieron al cuarto de los chicos y Hermione al de las chicas a coger cada uno su toalla.Â Saliendo del castillo vieron como, en la orilla del lago, Pansy Parkinson corrÃ­a detrÃ¡s de Malfoy.Â Fred y George se unieron a ellos, con Lee Jordan, y andando Â tranquilamente llegaron hasta el lago. La mÃºsica de las brujas de Â Macbeth se oÃ­a por todos lados, como si unos altavoces Â invisibles los rodearan. Los profesores lo habÃ­an preparado todo Â bastante bien.Â Extendieron las toallas por el suelo, y, se disponÃ­an a entrar en Â el agua, cuando Dumbledore pasÃ³ corriendo y salpicÃ¡ndolos de Â agua por su lado.  
  
Â¡No huyas Remus Lupin, pagarÃ¡s por haberme tirado un Â merengue a la cara!- berreaba alegremente.Â Lupin se sumergÃ­a en el agua, y asomaba de vez en cuando para Â hacerle burla al director. A Harry le hubiera gustado que Hagrid estuviera allÃ­.  
  
Â¡Vamos Harry!-gritaron Ron y Hermione tirando de Ã©l por la Â manos hacia el agua.  
  
Â¡Ya voy, ya voy!-dijo corriendo con dificultad debido a que el Â agua ya le llegaba por la cintura.Â Ron y Hermione lo soltaron, y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Harry se tumbÃ³ en el agua, haciendo el muerto, y cerrÃ³ los ojos. Â No querÃ­a nadar, el nunca habÃ­a aprendido. Cuando tuvo que Â pasar aquella prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Dobby, el Â elfo domÃ©stico, le habÃ­a proporcionado unas algas para que le Â salieran membranas en las manos, y agallas en el cuello.Â Una mano lo hundiÃ³ en el agua empujÃ¡ndolo por la barriga y deshaciÃ©ndole todos los pensamientos. Harry se puso en pie y Â se encontrÃ³ a Malfoy junto a Ã©l.  
  
Hola, Potter, cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos-dijo con su forma Â habitual de arrastrar las palabras. EchÃ³ un vistazo a los Â profesores y continuÃ³-: me he fijado en que este curso has Â disfrutado mÃ¡s que otros en las clases de Pociones, Â¿eh?  
  
SÃ­, porque tu querido profesor ya no te protegÃ­a-dijo Harry sin Â miedo alguno.  
  
Ah... claro, el viejo Snape, mi padre dice que este verano lo ha Â pasado verdaderamente mal con El SeÃ±or Tenebroso...-Harry le Â dirigiÃ³ a su pÃ¡lido enemigo una frÃ­a mirada-. Â¿TodavÃ­a sigues Â juntÃ¡ndote con la sangre sucia y el desgraciado?Â El por quÃ© lo hizo, no lo sabÃ­a... o... bueno, sÃ­, habÃ­a insultado a sus amigos, y hablaba de Voldemort como si que hubiera Â regresado al poder fuera lo mÃ¡s normal del mundo.Â Lo que ocurriÃ³ despuÃ©s del puÃ±etazo en el ojo, fueron una Â sucesiÃ³n de golpes. En aquella lucha no podÃ­an utilizar la varita, mÃ¡s que nada porque no la tenÃ­an a mano, si no hubiera sido Â asÃ­...Â En el despacho de Dumbledore, Malfoy y Harry aguantaban una Â reprimenda del director cabizbajos, en baÃ±ador, mojados, y Â heridos; el ojo morado de Malfoy no tenÃ­a comparaciÃ³n con los Â dos negros de Harry. La sangre que salÃ­a del labio reventado de Â Harry no tenÃ­a semejanza alguna con la nariz partida y Â sangrienta de Malfoy. La uÃ±a arrancada de Malfoy la habÃ­a Â pagado Harry con una muÃ±eca abierta... Todos eso daÃ±os los Â habÃ­an sufrido en el agua, si aquella pelea hubiera sido en tierra Â firme podrÃ­an haberse hecho mucho mÃ¡s daÃ±o, Harry no podÃ­a Â negar eso, pero es que, Malfoy se habÃ­a metido con sus amigos. Â Eso mismo fue lo que le dijo a Dumbledore.Â Mientras Malfoy, despuÃ©s de la acusaciÃ³n de Harry, intentaba Â explicarse, entrÃ³ Snape, tambiÃ©n en baÃ±ador, abriendo la puerta Â bruscamente.  
  
Â¡TÃš!-bramÃ³ seÃ±alando con rabia a Malfoy, que no se inmutÃ³-Â Â¡ERES IGUALITO A TU PADRE, SÃ"LO UN RASTRERO!  
  
Â¡Vamos, Severus, cÃ¡lmate!-dijo la profesora McGonagall Â entrando tras de Snape, vistiendo un traje de baÃ±o algo Â anticuado-Â¡sÃ³lo es un niÃ±o!  
  
Â¡Pero mÃ­ralo, Minerva, mira sus ojos, no le molesta en absoluto Â lo que le estoy diciendo!  
  
Bueno, chicos, me temo que se le restarÃ¡n cincuenta puntos a Â cada casa por vuestra conducta-dijo Dumbledore-, pero no os Â voy a prohibir volver al lago, como sÃ© que os estÃ¡is temiendo, Â ahora bien, no lo volvÃ¡is a hacer. PodÃ©is iros.Â Harry y Malfoy salieron del despacho. Malfoy regresÃ³ al lago, Â pero Harry esperÃ³ un poco. Snape estaba algo mÃ¡s tranquilo, Â pero berreaba, y la profesora McGonagall continuaba intentando Â tranquilizarlo.Â Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se cruzÃ³ con Nick Casi Â Decapitado.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© tal Nick?  
  
Bien...-pronunciÃ³ melancÃ³lico-, han vuelto a rechazar mi Â solicitud para entrar al Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza...  
  
QuizÃ¡s Dumbledore pueda arreglar lo de tu cuello con un poco Â de magia, Â¿por quÃ© no se lo preguntas?-sugiriÃ³ Harry.  
  
Hombre... pues sÃ­, no se me habÃ­a ocurrido... Â¡nos vemos!Â Harry regresÃ³ al lago despuÃ©s de pasarse por la enfermerÃ­a para Â que la seÃ±ora Pomfrey le curara la muÃ±eca, le dolÃ­a bastante. Â Anduvo por pasillos un buen rato frotÃ¡ndose la muÃ±eca, y con Â frÃ­o, porque, aunque el agua del lago estaba templada, en el colegio seguÃ­a haciendo frÃ­o, y Ã©l estaba en baÃ±ador, sin siquiera Â una toalla. Cuando llegÃ³ a la orilla del lago, Hermione y Ron se le Â acercaron.  
  
Harry, cuÃ©ntanos lo que ocurriÃ³ exactamente, que han Â empezado a circular rumores muy extraÃ±os-dijo Ron agitando la Â mano.  
  
Â¡Oh, Ron!, no te preocupes ahora por eso, Harry, Â¿tÃº quÃ© tal Â estÃ¡s?, estaba preocupada...  
  
SÃ³lo fue una pelea porque se metiÃ³ con vosotros, no ha sido Â nada...  
  
Â¡Pero mira tu labio, Harry, te lo ha reventado, todavÃ­a sangra!-Â dijo Hermione exaltada, y con sus suaves dedos limpiÃ³ con Â dulzura la sangre.  
  
En serio, no os preocupÃ©is, estoy bien... Ahora, Â¿podemos ir a Â darnos un baÃ±o, por favor?, me gustarÃ­a que me enseÃ±aseis a Â nadar.Â AsÃ­ lo hicieron, y unos minutos antes de que Dumbledore les Â avisara de que ya era la hora de almorzar, Harry nadaba a crol Â casi como un experto. Sus amigos le habÃ­an enseÃ±ado bastante Â bien.Â En el Gran Comedor todo el mundo parloteaba sobre lo bien que Â se lo habÃ­a pasado nadando, buceando o jugando.Â Por pura curiosidad, Harry mirÃ³ a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy se Â daba aires de grandeza.  
  
Â¿Pero quiÃ©n diantres se cree que es?-murmurÃ³ Harry a Ron, el Â cual, echÃ³ un vistazo a la mesa de Malfoy.  
  
Ya sabes que sÃ³lo es un Slytherin, no le des demasiada Â importancia.  
  
Pero es que por su maldita culpa Griffindor ha perdido Â cincuenta puntos.  
  
Â¡Eh!, Harry, tÃº fuiste el que le dio el puÃ±etazo-dijo Hermione.  
  
Â¿Ahora lo defiendes?  
  
No, pero tengo razÃ³n-y continuÃ³ comiÃ©ndose su pedazo de Â pastel de carne.  
  
A veces la odio... te lo aseguro, Harry-dijo Ron mirando a Â Hermione-, cuando empieza a hacerse la importante es que... Â Â¡oh!Â Los gemelos llegaron en ese instante, y se sentaron junto a Â ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione no hablaban en absoluto. Fred mirÃ³ Â a George, y le guiÃ±Ã³ el ojo. Luego George abriÃ³ la boca y dijo:  
  
Â¿QuÃ©?Â¿otra vez peleados?Â Harry levantÃ³ la cabeza y lo mirÃ³, le dirigiÃ³ una sonrisa Â sarcÃ¡stica y siguiÃ³ comiendo.Â Dumbledore les habÃ­a prohibido baÃ±arse sin haber transcurrido Â una hora desde que hubieran comido, si lo intentaban les crecerÃ­a una barba blanca, como a los que, el aÃ±o anterior,Â  Â intentaron cruzar la barrera de la edad para echar su nombre en Â el CÃ¡liz de Fuego.Â En esa hora en la que no pudieron baÃ±arse, Harry, Ron y Â Hermione se tumbaron en la orilla. Un esplÃ©ndido sol brillaba en Â el cielo, y una canciÃ³n lenta de Las Brujas de Macbeth resonaba Â por todos lados, y los adormecÃ­a. A Harry se le cerraban los Â pÃ¡rpados poco a poco, al igual que a Ron y a Hermione, pero no Â se dormÃ­an. Se podrÃ­a decir que estaban soÃ±ando despiertos, Â pero es que no estaban soÃ±ando, simplemente, estaban... Â reposando la comida. En ese estado, no se daban cuenta de Â que el tiempo pasaba, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, las Â voces de los gemelos y de Lee Jordan los sacaron de su Â aturdimiento.  
  
Â¡Eh, dormilones, que ya ha pasado una hora!-gritÃ³ Lee.Â Harry abriÃ³ los ojos y vio como un chorro de agua les caÃ­a Â encima.  
  
Â¡Ah!-gritÃ³ Hermione a recibir el aguan helada por todo su Â cuerpo.Â Ron la habÃ­a visto a tiempo y se habÃ­a quitado de en medio, Â pero a Hermione no, y Harry habÃ­a pensado que estaba Â calentita, como la del lago. Fred, George y Lee, habÃ­an llenado Â un cubo de agua de cualquier grifo de Hogwarts, y estaba congelada.Â Hermione se levantÃ³ a toda velocidad y empezÃ³ a perseguir a George hacia el lago. Harry, Ron, Fred y Lee los siguieron mÃ¡s Â despacio. Fred aÃºn reÃ­a.  
  
Se lo ha tomado demasiado mal-dijo entre risas.  
  
Si te tirara un cubo de agua helada encima tÃº harÃ­as lo mismo-Â dijo Ron-, o incluso algo peor.Â Pasaron la tarde jugueteando en el lago. HacÃ­an carreras, concursos de aguantar la respiraciÃ³n, y otros diversos juegos. Â Los mÃ¡s originales se le ocurrieron a Fred, a George o a Lee, Â aunque a veces eran algo agresivos, como por ejemplo el de:  
  
Â¡Â¿Jugamos a Â¿a ver quiÃ©n se rinde primero??!-propuso Â Fred frotÃ¡ndose las manos.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo se juega a eso?  
  
VerÃ¡s, es muy sencillo, tenemos que ir a un sitio en el que no Â hagamos pie, y alguien tiene que intentar hundirle la cabeza al Â contrario en el agua, y que el otro se rinda cuando no pueda Â aguantar la respiraciÃ³n mÃ¡s, y viceversa-explicÃ³ claramente Â George.Â Todos aceptaron. En la final quedaron Fred y George, como era Â de suponer, y se rindieron a la vez asÃ­ que quedaron los dos Â campeones.  
  
Â  


	16. Ronald Weasley, el experimentado

Â XVIÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Ronald Weasley, el experimentadoÂ   
  
Â   
  
Â Llevaba desde que se habÃ­a levantado mirÃ¡ndolo con cara de Â extraÃ±ado, de vez en cuando, Harry, mientras hojeaba el Â Anuario de los Chudley Cannons, en la sala comÃºn, miraba a Ron Â de reojo, por si ya habÃ­a parado de observarlo de aquella Â manera tan extraÃ±a, pero no era asÃ­. Â¿QuÃ© le sucedÃ­a a Ron?, la Â duda de Harry serÃ­a aclarada pronto. Era muy temprano, Harry Â no habÃ­a mirado la hora, estaba lloviendo, y la profesora Â McGonagall les habÃ­a dicho a los de Griffindor que no se podrÃ­an Â baÃ±ar hasta que se les avisara lo contrario. Por lo visto, los Â profesores estaban conjurando un encantamiento para que los Â rayos de la tormenta no cayeran en el lago. De todas formas, Â Harry llevaba el baÃ±ador bajo los vaqueros.Â En el libro, los cazadores de los Cannons atrapaban la quaffle, los golpeadores golpeaban las budglers, y el buscador recorrÃ­a Â todo el campo con la mirada intentando visualizar la snitch.Â Ron se le acercÃ³ y le examinÃ³ cautelosamente la cara. Harry Â levantÃ³ la vista para mirar a Ron, que no le quitaba ojo de Â encima. Harry dijo finalmente:  
  
Â¡Â¿QuÃ© me ocurre?!  
  
Â¿Te has afeitado alguna vez Harry?-preguntÃ³.  
  
Â¡Pero... pero... Â¿quÃ© dices?!-exclamÃ³ Harry poniÃ©ndose en pie Â ruborizado.  
  
Ven, anda, veo que no, yo te enseÃ±arÃ©, que soy un Â experimentado en este tema-dijo tirando de Ã©l hacia la entrada Â de la escalera de subida al cuarto de los chicos. Subiendo, Ron Â continuÃ³ hablando-: Fred y George me enseÃ±aron este verano, Â antes de que me fuera a tu casa.Â Entraron en el dormitorio, y luego al cuarto de baÃ±o. Ron se dio Â una palmadita en la frente y saliÃ³ del cuarto de aseo dejando a Â Harry solo, y algo cohibido. De nuevo entrÃ³, y levantÃ³ con entusiasmo una cuchilla, en la otra mano llevaba un recipiente Â con espuma.  
  
Â¡Siempre pensÃ© que hasta que tuviera hijos no harÃ­a esto!Â Harry se asustÃ³, y dio un paso hacia atrÃ¡s. Su amigo estaba Â loco, a Ã©l no le hacÃ­a falta afeitarse... Â¿o quizÃ¡s sÃ­?. Se acariciÃ³ Â la mejilla, Ron tenÃ­a razÃ³n.  
  
Ves, Harry, tienes algunos pelos en la barbilla...-con una Â brocha, esparciÃ³ por la cara de Harry la espuma-. Ahora, con Â cuidado, Â¡afÃ©itate!- dijo entregÃ¡ndole la cuchilla.Â Harry, con cautela, empezÃ³ a rasurar. TenÃ­a cuidado, no querÃ­a cortarse, pero Ron lo ponÃ­a muy nervioso con sus indicaciones, Â Â¡no, cuidado, para el lado contrario!Â¡ves, ya te has cortado!Â .Â Toda la tortura habÃ­a terminado, se enjuagÃ³ la cara con agua, y Â se mirÃ³ al espejo, de miles de puntitos rojos empezÃ³ a brotar Â sangre. Â¡Aquello escocÃ­a como mil demonios!. Ron le alargÃ³ a Harry un bote con la indicaciÃ³n:ahora Ã©chate esto. Harry Â obedeciÃ³ a su amigo, Â¡ahora le escocÃ­a aÃºn mÃ¡s que antes!  
  
Â¡Ah!Â¡Â¿quÃ© es esto?!-aullÃ³.  
  
Se te pasarÃ¡, no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarÃ¡s-le Â tranquilizÃ³ Ron.Â DespuÃ©s de que Ron le pusieran en cada corte un pedacito de Â papel, regresaron a la sala comÃºn. Todo el mundo se les quedÃ³ Â mirando, Ron sonreÃ­a con delicia, y Harry empezaba a notar, Â como tantas otras veces, que las orejas le ardÃ­an.  
  
Â¡Â¿QuÃ© has hecho, Ron?!-gritaron Fred y George poniÃ©ndose en Â pie muy exaltados.Â Harry se horrorizÃ³, se temÃ­a lo peor.  
  
Ven con nosotros, mi hermano no sabe lo que hace, Â¿cÃ³mo te Â has fiado de Ã©l?-dijo Fred, arrastrÃ¡ndolo de nuevo al cuarto de Â los chicos. Cuando llegaron allÃ­, entraron en el baÃ±o-. Â¿Te has Â afeitado?  
  
Lo... lo he intentado-balbuceÃ³.  
  
Como lo pille-dijo George frotÃ¡ndose los nudillos-. Aunque se Â crea un experto, mi hermano se habrÃ¡ afeitado en toda su vida Â unas diez veces, veinte como mucho, y siempre acaba con la Â cara roja.  
  
Harry, lÃ¡vate la cara y quÃ­tate esos estÃºpidos papelitos.Â Harry hizo lo que le indicaban, y mientras, Fred le relataba lo Â que ocurriÃ³ la primera vez que Ron se afeitÃ³.  
  
VerÃ¡s, Harry, mi hermano, este verano, haciÃ©ndose el maduro, Â nos exigiÃ³ que le enseÃ±Ã¡ramos a afeitarse, porque le daba Â vergÃ¼enza pedÃ­rselo a mi padre. Nosotros le indicamos poco a Â poco como tenÃ­a que hacerlo, pero claro, al final aÃ±adimos una Â pequeÃ±a bromita a la clase, le dijimos que se tenÃ­a que pegar estos papelitos, se puede hacer, no lo niego, pero es una Â tonterÃ­a. Nunca le dijimos que era mentira, y lo sigue haciendo Â las pocas veces al mes que se afeita. Es un tonto, se lo cree Â todo.  
  
AdemÃ¡s, a ti no te hace falta afeitarte, cuando lo necesites te Â avisaremos- dijo George-. Y ya que estÃ¡s listo, bajemos a la sala Â comÃºn, tengo ganas de pegarle al pequeÃ±o e inmadurÃ­simoÂ  Â Ronnie.Â Harry bajÃ³ algo mÃ¡s seguro de sÃ­ mismo y se sentÃ³ en un sofÃ¡ Â junto a la chimenea. Hermione lo miraba y reÃ­a.  
  
Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!-le dijo Harry alegremente.Â La chica se sentÃ³ a su lado y le quitÃ³ de cerca de la oreja uno Â de los papelitos de Ron. Harry riÃ³.  
  
Â¿Hasta ahÃ­ habÃ­an llegado los cortes?-bromeÃ³.  
  
Eso parece.Â Los dos vieron como Ron escapaba por el cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda de Fred y George, que lo perseguÃ­an con los bates de Â golpeadores.  
  
Se ve que a Ron le gusta enseÃ±ar.  
  
Se ve que a Ron se le da muy mal enseÃ±ar-corrigiÃ³ Harry.  
  
Â¿No tenÃ­as suficiente con lo de Malfoy?  
  
No.Â La profesora McGonagall entrÃ³ en la sala comÃºn y detrÃ¡s de ella Â Ron y los gemelos, cabizbajos. Les dijo que ya podÃ­an baÃ±arse, Â que no habÃ­a peligro, y despuÃ©s, a los tres Weasly, que no se Â podÃ­a correr por los pasillos, y que eso serÃ­an diez puntos menos Â para Griffindor.Â Ginny se les uniÃ³ aquel dÃ­a despuÃ©s de desayunar. HabÃ­a dejado Â de llover, pero seguÃ­a nublado. De nuevo, tuvieron que esperar Â una hora antes de poder baÃ±arse.Â Jugaron de nuevo a Â¿A ver quiÃ©n se rinde primero?. Esta Â vez ganÃ³ Lee Jordan, que habÃ­a vencido a Fred en las Â semifinales, y compitiÃ³ por el tÃ­tulo de ganador absoluto contra Â Fred. Lee aguantaba un minuto sin respirar.Â Harry, Ron y Hermione se aburrieron, y nadaron hasta otra orilla, Â muy alejada, desde la cual no podÃ­an ver la otra. Se tumbaron Â en la hierba hÃºmeda que habÃ­a junto al agua. Estaba fresca, y Â las pequeÃ±as olas del lago que llegaban hasta la orilla les Â refrescaban los pies.  
  
Es muy extraÃ±o verte sin Viernes-dijo Ron mirando las nubes.  
  
No se puede decir que estoy todo el dÃ­a con ella...  
  
Â¡Vamos Hermione, no digas que no, Ron tiene razÃ³n!  
  
Â¿En serio lo creÃ©is?  
  
SÃ­-dijeron los otros dos a la vez.  
  
EstÃ¡ bien, intentarÃ© evitarla... AdemÃ¡s, Â¿a ti no te gustaba Â tanto, Ron?  
  
A Harry tambiÃ©n le gustaba Cho y... hum... quiero decir que...-Â dijo Ron, que estaba tumbado entre Harry y Hermione. Estos Â miraron hacia otro lado, intentando no acordarse del tema-Â ..esto... Hermione, Â¿este aÃ±o no has traÃ­do a Croockshanks?  
  
No, prefiriÃ³ quedarse en la casa de la profesora McGonagall-Â aclarÃ³ Hermione.  
  
Â¿PrefiriÃ³?, ese gato es un mimado... se cree persona o algo asÃ­-Â musitÃ³ Ron, mÃ¡s para sÃ­ mismo que para Hermione.Â ComenzÃ³ a llover de nuevo, pero no les molestaba, se metieron Â en el lago y nadaron un rato, luego, regresaron a la otra orilla, Â con los demÃ¡s. Salieron del agua lentamente, y se sentaron en Â el suelo. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Â Bulstrode, estaban sentados en un rincÃ³n, separados del resto Â de los alumnos, y lejos del lago.Â Harry se recostÃ³, echÃ³ un vistazo al grupo de profesores que Â habÃ­a cerca suya, sÃ³lo podÃ­a verles los pÃ­es, pero ni las Â sandalias de Lupin ni las de Dumbledore estaban. Se incorporÃ³ y Â mirÃ³ hacia el lago. Lupin y Dumbledore parecÃ­an chicos de su Â edad. Se volviÃ³ a tumbar, y cerrÃ³ los ojos, no habÃ­a dormido Â muy bien aquella noche, se despertaba cada dos por tres, y no Â se podÃ­a dormir, pero no habÃ­a tenido pesadilla alguna.  
  
Hola hermanito-Â¿era la voz de Percy?Â RÃ¡pidamente, Harry se puso en pie. SÃ­, era Percy. Ron y Â Hermione tambiÃ©n se habÃ­an levantado.  
  
Hola Percy-dijo Ron con muy pocas ganas-. Â¿QuÃ© tal por el Â Ministerio?  
  
Ah...-dijo con gusto-me han ascendido.  
  
Â¿SÃ­?, Â¿dÃ³nde estÃ¡s ahora?, Â¿has llegado ya a Ministro de Magia?  
  
No, voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Â MÃ¡gicas-dijo orgulloso.  
  
Â¡Â¿QUÃ‰?!, Â¡Â¿tÃº, profesor?!, Â¡Â¿mÃ­ profesor?!-chillÃ³ Ron marcando Â algunas palabras.  
  
AsÃ­ es, ya te puedes ir acostumbrando.Â Harry mirÃ³ a Fred y a George, que observaban a Percy con cara Â de asesinos psicÃ³patas, se frotaban las manos, y de vez en Â cuando se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa malÃ©vola.Â DespuÃ©s de enterarse de que Percy iba a ser su profesor de Â Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas, Harry llegÃ³ a una conclusiÃ³n; Â Hagrid se quedarÃ­a con los gigantes.Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â  


	17. La transformacion de Hermione

XVIIÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  La transformaciÃ³n de HermioneÂ Â   
  
Â   
  
Bien chicos-comenzÃ³ la profesora McGonagall el lunes a primera Â hora sin conseguir la atenciÃ³n de los alumnos-Â¡os recuerdo que Â el fin de semana ha terminado!-gritÃ³, y todos los alumnos Â miraron a la pizarra-. De acuerdo, asÃ­ estÃ¡ mejor. DecÃ­a que Â pronto muchos de vosotros conseguirÃ©is transformaros, pero hay una chica en esta clase que conoce los secretos de la Â transformaciÃ³n en animal desde el verano...-los alumnos miraron Â a Hermione, que se sonrojÃ³-veo que ya sabÃ©is de quiÃ©n se Â trata. Hermione, Â¿te importarÃ­a transformarte?Â Un oscuro cuervo revoloteÃ³ por encima de las cabezas de los Â chicos. Hermione, se posÃ³ en su pupitre, y volviÃ³ a ser normal.Â Un Â¡guau! se oyÃ³ en la clase. Hermione estaba en esos Â momentos mucho mÃ¡s colorada que anteriormente. Ron, que Â estaba a su lado le pegÃ³ un codazo.Â Entraron en el aula de Encantamientos, y el profesor Flitwick no Â se encontraba allÃ­. Se sentaron junto a Hannah Abbott, Justin Â Finch- Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan.  
  
Â¿Y Flitwick?-preguntÃ³ Hermione mirando el reloj nerviosamente, Â puesto que no le gustaba perder clases.  
  
Ha dicho que tenÃ­a que ir a por unas cosas-le respondiÃ³ Hannah.Â Ron se acomodÃ³ en su silla, y cruzÃ³ los brazos tras la nuca. Al Â contrario que a Hermione, lo que mÃ¡s aborrecÃ­a Ron era dar Â clases, y si se perdÃ­a tiempo de alguna, mucho mejor. CerrÃ³ los Â ojos, y estirÃ³ las piernas. No tenÃ­a a nadie delante, porque los Â tres se habÃ­an sentado en primera fila.  
  
TardarÃ¡ bastante, no creo que tan bajito pueda con todo...-Â murmurÃ³ Ron.Â El profesor Flitwick entraba en el aula unos segundos despuÃ©s, Â cargado de libros hasta la cabeza que le tapaban la visiÃ³n. Por Â esa razÃ³n, no vio las largas piernas de Ron, y tropezÃ³ con ellas, Â desparramando todos los libros por la clase. Hermione sacÃ³ la Â varita, y con un par de movimientos de esta se los devolviÃ³ al profesor.  
  
Gracias seÃ±orita Granger-agradeciÃ³ el profesor.Â Al ver que todos los estudiantes la miraban, se puso colorada, y Â Ron la mirÃ³, y, moviendo los labios, consiguiendo que ni siquiera Â un sonido escapase de su garganta, pero que Hermione se diera Â cuenta de que la estaba llamando pelota. Hermione girÃ³ la cabeza indignada, y mirÃ³ a la pizarra. Ron riÃ³ en silencio.Â Estudiaron los encantamientos de distracciÃ³n, y la clase fue un Â desastre, porque causaban efecto. Todo el mundo, incluido el Â profesor Flitwick, hubiera llegado tarde a su siguiente clase si no Â hubiera sido por Hermione, que sabÃ­a como repeler aquellos Â encantamientos.Â Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron los primeros hacia el Gran Â Comedor. Harry tenÃ­a un hambre atroz, e iba delante de Ron y Â Hermione. Alguien chocÃ³ su hombro contra el de Harry. HabÃ­a Â sido Draco Malfoy.  
  
Â¿No te cansas nunca de molestar?-dijo Harry olvidandose de su Â apetito. Ron y Hermione tambiÃ©n se detuvieron.  
  
No-dijo Malfoy, y Crabbe y Goyle rieron su gracia tontamente.  
  
Â¿Sabes quÃ©, Harry?-dijo Hermione ignorando completamente la Â presencia de Malfoy y sus secuaces-, creo que Malfoy, si no Â tuviera a sus dos amigotes cerca no se atreverÃ­a a meterse Â contigo...  
  
Eh, sangre-sucia, no permito que me ignoren-dijo Malfoy, Â arrastrando la palabras mÃ¡s que nunca, y sacando la varita.Â Ron se abalanzÃ³ hacia Ã©l, pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
  
No eres capaz-dijo Hermione. Un corrillo de chicos se formÃ³ a Â su alrededor.  
  
Hermione-susurrÃ³ Ron-, sabes que si hay pelea te meterÃ¡s en Â un buen lÃ­o...Â Las palabras de Ron no sirvieron para nada. Hermione seguÃ­a Â mirando a Malfoy, sin hacer nada, no habÃ­a sacado la varita, Â pero Malfoy la mantenÃ­a en alto, y algunas chispas salÃ­an de su Â punta.  
  
VÃ¡monos chicos, no debemos preocuparnos, pronto el SeÃ±or Â Tenebroso acabarÃ¡ con la gente como ella-dijo Malfoy Â tranquilamente, dÃ¡ndose la vuelta.  
  
Â¿Veis?, necesita ayuda, no sabe hacer nada el solito...-Â murmurÃ³ Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que Malfoy la Â oyera.  
  
Â¡Atrofium!-gritÃ³ Malfoy.Â Harry, Ron y Hermione se agacharon y el conjuro no les alcanzÃ³, Â pero en ese instante se dirigÃ­a hacia ellos Snape, con Pansy Â Parkinson en cabeza.  
  
Â¡Â¿QuÃ© pasa aquÃ­...?!-dijo Snape antes de caer rÃ­gido como un Â palo contra el suelo, junto con Pansy Parkinson, que estaba en Â el mismo estado que el profesor.Â Flitwick y McGonagall fueron avisados por varios alumnos de Â segundo, y se presentaron en el lugar de los hechos con la Â seÃ±ora Pomfrey, que se llevÃ³ a Snape y a Pansy en unas Â camillas flotantes. Los dos profesores se llevaron a Malfoy, a Â Crabbe, a Goyle, a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry, Ron y Hermione le contaron lo que habÃ­a Â ocurrido detalladamente. Crabbe y Goyle no pronunciaron una Â sola palabra. Se quedaron de pie, con los brazos cruzados, Â como si no supieran hablar. Malfoy sin embrago interrumpÃ­a las Â narraciones de Harry, Ron o Hermione, con un sonoro Â¡MENTIRA!Â¡Se lo estÃ¡n inventando director!.Â Snape entrÃ³ en el despacho con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Â Al abrir la puerta habÃ­a dado un portazo tremendo que Â sobresaltÃ³ a todos los allÃ­ presentes. Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban cerca de la puerta retrocedieron dando un paso atrÃ¡s. Â Malfoy agarrÃ³ instintivamente los brazos de la silla en la que Â estaba sentado.  
  
Severus, me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, siÃ©ntate, por Â favor, los chicos no se ponen de acuerdo.Â Snape se sentÃ³ junto a los otros dos profesores, y mirÃ³ a Â Malfoy con odio. La vena de la sien le palpitaba vigorosamente, Â parecÃ­a que le iba a estallar, y rechinaba los dientes. Â Tamborileaba con los dedos los gruesos brazos de madera de la Â silla.  
  
Bien, Draco, segÃºn me estabas diciendo, tÃº no lanzaste contra Â Hermione el hechizo atrofiador, Â¿cierto?-dijo Dumbledore desde Â detrÃ¡s de su escritorio.Â Malfoy, que hacÃ­a sÃ³lo unos segundos afirmaba que el conjuro lo habÃ­a lanzado hacia el techo como una advertencia, en esos Â instantes no estaba tan seguro de poder mentir con Snape Â cerca, mirÃ¡ndolo de aquella forma.  
  
Bueno... yo... es que... Â¡ella me provocÃ³!-dijo seÃ±alando a Â Hermione.  
  
Â¿Es eso verdad, Hermione?-preguntÃ³ Dumbledore.  
  
SÃ­, es cierto...  
  
Â¡Pero, Hermione sÃ³lo se defendiÃ³!-gritÃ³ Ron exaltado-Â¡Ã©l dijo Â que El SeÃ±or Tenebroso acabarÃ­a con ella!Â Snape se levantÃ³ de golpe.  
  
Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo te atreves a hablar de Ã©l?!-le gritÃ³ a Malfoy-, Â¡no Â sabes nada pequeÃ±a sabandija!, Â¡deberÃ­a ser expulsado, Albus!  
  
Severus, tranquilizate, por favor...-dijo Dumbledore Â acercÃ¡ndose a Snape, y llevÃ¡ndolo hasta su silla-. Draco, si Â vuelves a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort en esta escuela Â serÃ¡s expulsado inmediatamente, te lo advierto- al oÃ­r el temido Â nombre de Voldemort, Flitwick se cayÃ³ de la silla, y McGonagall Â se llevÃ³ una mano al pecho.Â Snape jadeaba, y no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy.  
  
Ahora, id al Gran Comedor a almorzar, debÃ©is de tener hambre.Â No, Harry no tenÃ­a ni pizca de apetito. Se fue a la sala comÃºn Â de Griffindor, que estaba vacÃ­a, y se sentÃ³ junto a la chimenea, Â habÃ­a empezado a llover, y hacÃ­a frÃ­o. El calor de las llamas que Â ardÃ­an en la chimenea le dio sueÃ±o, y prefiriÃ³ rendirse ante Ã©l. Tuvo un sueÃ±o muy extraÃ±o; miles de escobas sobrevolaban el Â colegio, y la frÃ­a risa de Lord Voldemort resonaba por todos Â lados. La luz verde del Avada Kedavra resplandecÃ­a de vez en Â cuando por algÃºn rincÃ³n, y un grito ahogado rompÃ­a el silencio Â que habÃ­a en los pasillos. Unos minutos despuÃ©s de despertar, Harry olvidÃ³ repentinamente todo.Â La profesora McGonagall les habÃ­a mandado como deberes una Â redacciÃ³n de tres pergaminos sobre las dificultades de convertirse en animago, y las facilidades de serlo. Mientras Â hacÃ­a los deberes con Ron y Hermione, un flash de una cÃ¡mara Â fotogrÃ¡fica lo desconcertÃ³. ParpadeÃ³ un par de veces, y luego Â dirigiÃ³ la vista hacia el lugar desde donde habÃ­a provenido la luz; Â Colin Crevey felicitaba a su hermano pequeÃ±o Dennis.  
  
Â¡Tu primera foto de Harry Potter!Â¡oh, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Â Dennis!-y lo abrazÃ³.Â   
  
Â  


	18. Profesor Percibal Weasley

XVIIIÂº capÃ­tuloÂ Â Profesor Percibal WeasleyÂ Â Â   
  
Â   
  
El martes a primera hora tenÃ­an Encantamientos. Con el profesor Â Flitwick, quien las impartÃ­a, estuvieron repasando los Â encantamientos de distracciÃ³n. El profesor los puso en parejas, Â y la clase estuvo algo mÃ¡s organizada, y no hizo falta que Â Hermione ayudara, excepto cuando a Neville se le escurriÃ³ la Â varita, y, sin querer, disparÃ³ a Ron el encantamiento, y este a Â su vez, tambiÃ©n sin darse cuenta se lo lanzÃ³ a Hannah Abbott... Â y asÃ­ acabÃ³ toda la clase hechizada, salvo Hermione y el Â profesor Flitwick, que tuvieron que arreglarlo todo.Â DespuÃ©s, en HerbologÃ­a con la profesora Sprout y los de Â Hufflepuff, estuvieron trasplantando Zarzas Oscuras. Tuvieron Â que ponerse los guantes de piel de dragÃ³n, porque aquellas Â zarzas tenÃ­an pinchos de, por lo menos, dos centÃ­metros. Uno Â de los guantes de Ron tenÃ­a una rasgadura en la parte que Â recubrÃ­a la yema del dedo pulgar. HabÃ­a tenido cuidado con ella, Â pero al final de la clase, se distrajo hablando con Harry sobre la Â que Ã©l pensaba que iba a ser una horrorosa clase de Cuidado de Â Criaturas MÃ¡gicas con Percy, y una espina de tres centÃ­metros de largo se le clavÃ³ en el dedo. La profesora Sprout llamÃ³ a la Â seÃ±ora Pomfrey para que le extirpara la gran pÃºa, y luego le hizo Â beber una pÃ³cima que guardaba en un pequeÃ±o botiquÃ­n y le dijo Â que no comiera demasiado.Â En el Gran Comedor, durante el almuerzo, Ron discutÃ­a con Â Hermione sobre el tema de las clases de Percy.  
  
Â¡Pero Hermione, piÃ©nsalo!, Â¡Percy dando clases de Cuidado de Â Criaturas MÃ¡gicas!Â¡es imposible!  
  
Si Dumbledore lo ha contratado, Ron, serÃ¡ por algo-le hacÃ­a Â razonar Hermione.  
  
Tiene razÃ³n, Ron, Dumbledore no dejarÃ­a que Percy impartiera Â clases si no lo hiciera bien...-decÃ­a Harry, secundando a Â Hermione.  
  
Â¡Claro, Harry, tÃº sÃ³lo dices eso porque Hermione te gusta!-se Â le escapÃ³ a Ron.Â Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvatti y Leavender, que estaban a su Â alrededor, miraron a Ron, a Harry y a Hermione sorprendidos, y a Â la vez muy interesados. Harry notÃ³ que se ruborizaba.  
  
Â¡Eh, no nos mirÃ©is asÃ­, era sÃ³lo una broma!-dijo Ron. Al parecer, Â los otros se lo creyeron.Â Harry le hincÃ³ a Ron el codo entre las costillas como castigo de aquella metedura de pata.  
  
Bueno-dijo Hermione-, ya veremos cÃ³mo es...Â Ron iba detrÃ¡s de Harry y Seamus, que conversaban Â animadamente sobre la Ãºltima clase de Cuidado de Criaturas MÃ¡gicas, que la habÃ­an tenido con Lupin, y habÃ­an estudiado las Â sirenas, aunque no consiguieron convencer a ninguna para que Â saliera del agua. Harry le contaba a Seamus que Ã©l ya habÃ­a Â visto sirenas y tritones. Llegaron hasta la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid, Â Percy estaba sentado en un banco que habÃ­a en la entrada, se Â levantÃ³ y los saludÃ³ contento. Hermione llegÃ³ la primera, y Â Percy se acercÃ³ a ella. Ron se acercÃ³ a Harry corriendo y le Â susurrÃ³ al oÃ­do:  
  
Seguro que le pregunta algo relacionado con los prefectos, Â Â¡ja!, menudo disgusto se va a coger...  
  
Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo pudiste negarte?!-gritÃ³ Percy, y Ron soltÃ³ una sonora Â carcajada.Â Un decepcionadÃ­simo Percy se les acercÃ³, y empezÃ³ a hablar:  
  
Hola, soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Â MÃ¡gicas, profesor Percival Weasley, para vosotros profesor Â Weasley.Â Draco Malfoy no se pudo contener.  
  
Oh, estupendo, un Weasley impartiendo clases, Â¡lo que nos Â faltaba!  
  
SeÃ±or Malfoy, no permitirÃ© que se me hable asÃ­, la prÃ³xima vez Â serÃ¡ expulsado de clase-dicho esto, continuÃ³-: Estoy enterado Â de que el antiguo profesor, el seÃ±or Hagrid, no seguÃ­a el Ã­ndice Â del libro Â¿cierto?-los alumnos asintieron-, pues conmigo serÃ¡ Â diferente-Ron se llevÃ³ las manos a la cabeza y murmurÃ³ Â¡Oh, Â no!-, seguiremos el programa al pie de la letra. Ahora, por Â favor, sentaos... em... donde podÃ¡is-los chicos se sentaron en Â el suelo-. Debo pedir un aula-pensÃ³ en voz alta Percy.Â Hermione se sentÃ³ junto a Ron y Harry, y antes de que a Ron le Â diera tiempo de decir nada, abriÃ³ la boca y dijo:  
  
TenÃ­as razÃ³n, Ron, lo admito... pero... Â¿por quÃ© habrÃ¡ Â contratado Dumbledore a Percy?, no lo entiendo...  
  
Por la misma razÃ³n que a Lockhart-dijo Ron, y Harry riÃ³.  
  
Alumnos-comenzÃ³ solemne Percy, abriendo un libro por la Â primera pÃ¡gina-, hoy, en mi primer dÃ­a, vamos a estudiar...-Â buscÃ³ con el dedo en la pÃ¡gina- la vida de las sanguijuelas de Â dosÂ  bocas, asÃ­ que abrid el libro por la pÃ¡gina cuatro.Â Harry se quedÃ³ dormido cuando Percy empezÃ³ a leer la secciÃ³n Â Â¿Por quÃ© dos bocas?. La clase se les hizo interminable, y cuando Â al fin tocÃ³ el timbre que les indicaba que la clase habÃ­a Â terminado se pusieron en pie inmediatamente.  
  
Ah, el prÃ³ximo dÃ­a me tenÃ©is que entregar una redacciÃ³n de Â todo el tema, de, al menos, seis pergaminos. Y sin rechistar, o Â serÃ¡n siete.Â Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron enfadados en el castillo, no les Â resultarÃ­a nada fÃ¡cil, ni siquiera a Hermione, escribir una Â redacciÃ³n de seis pergaminos de un tema del que sÃ³lo habÃ­an Â escuchado a Percy hablar. Harry, ni siquiera lo habÃ­a escuchado, Â y seguramente, Ron y Hermione, o cualquier otro alumno, Â tampoco, y se lo tendrÃ­an que releer.  
  
Â¡Nunca me habÃ­a aburrido tanto en una clase de Cuidado de Â Criaturas MÃ¡gicas desde que estudiamos con Hagrid los Â gusarajos!-exclamÃ³ Ron dirigiÃ©ndose, ya sin Hermione, con Harry Â a la clase de AdivinaciÃ³n-. Y ahora, a aguantar a Trelawney. Â Harry, mantÃ©nme despierto.  
  
Si no me duermo yo, te aseguro que lo harÃ©-dijo Harry, Ron riÃ³.Â Subieron por la escalinata de plata, y entraron en el aula de Â AdivinaciÃ³n. Se sentaron en la mesa camilla mÃ¡s alejada del Â sillÃ³n de orejas de la profesora Trelawney, y colocaron los libros Â encima de la mesa.  
  
Me estoy mareando-dijo Harry.  
  
Â¡Harry, dÃ­selo a la profesora, te mandarÃ¡ a la enfermerÃ­a y te Â librarÃ¡s de la clase!  
  
AllÃ¡ voy-Harry se levantÃ³, todo le daba vueltas, y sentÃ­a Â nauseas.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© te ocurre querido?-dijo la profesora Trelawney.  
  
Estoy... mareado... creo que voy a vomitar...-Harry exagerÃ³ un Â poco, aunque ya, tan cerca de la chimenea y de los vapores Â perfumados empezaba a sentirse peor.  
  
Hum... siÃ©ntate aquÃ­-le dijo acercÃ¡ndole una silla de madera Â muy rÃ­gida, cuando Harry se sentÃ³ le puso una mano en la Â frente-. Creo que tienes algo de fiebre... Â¡Oh, Potter, a lo mejor Â entras en trance!-dijo la profesora ilusionada-espera, traerÃ© Â algo para mejorar tu concentraciÃ³n-y entrÃ³ por una puerta que Â habÃ­a junto a la chimenea.Â Harry mirÃ³ a Ron, no habÃ­a sido una buena idea decÃ­rselo a la Â profesora.Â La puerta se abriÃ³ de nuevo, y la profesora se acercÃ³ a Ã©l con Â una varita en la mano.  
  
Mi vieja varita... no la necesito para la AdivinaciÃ³n... Bueno, Â ahora, Potter, mira esta espiral fijamente-dijo dibujando con la Â varita en el aire una espiral. Una linea curva que no tenÃ­a fin Â giraba en el aire frente a Harry, que se mareaba cada vez mÃ¡s y Â mÃ¡s, mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s...  
  
Profesora, por favor, creo que voy a vomitar-dijo llevÃ¡ndose Â una mano a la boca. La piel de la cara estaba verde.Â La profesora lo observÃ³ con sus grandes ojos aumentados por Â las gafas.  
  
EstÃ¡ bien... ve a la enfermerÃ­a... Â¡pero podrÃ­as haber entrado Â en trance, Potter!, Â¡quÃ©date un poco mÃ¡s, lo conseguirÃ¡s!  
  
No, profesora, por favor, vomitarÃ©...  
  
Oh... si, pareces enfermo... Â¡Weasley, acompÃ¡Ã±ale a la Â enfermerÃ­a!Â Ron se levantÃ³ a toda prisa, y ayudÃ¡ndolo a levantarse, le Â susurrÃ³ al oÃ­do:  
  
Gracias, Harry, me has salvado la vida, no habÃ­a hecho los Â deberes.Â Bajaron la escalinata plateada, y se encaminaron hacia la Â enfermerÃ­a. Harry estaba muy dÃ©bil.Â Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces, y la seÃ±ora Pomfrey la Â abriÃ³. MirÃ³ a Harry.  
  
Ya estÃ¡s aquÃ­ otra vez, te echaba de menos...Â Harry sonriÃ³, y la seÃ±ora Pomfrey ayudÃ³ a Ron a llevarlo hasta Â una cama.  
  
Bueno, Weasley, creo que tienes clase y...-le empezÃ³ a decir a Â Ron, pero Harry al ver la cara de horror de Ron, al pensar que Â tenÃ­a que volver a la clase de AdivinaciÃ³n, la interrumpiÃ³.  
  
SeÃ±ora Pomfrey, deje que se quede, por favor...  
  
Claro... no hay problema...-la seÃ±ora Pomfrey le puso una Â mano en la frente a Harry-. Te voy a tomar la temperatura, me Â parece que tienes algo de fiebre-la seÃ±ora Pomfrey entrÃ³ en un Â cuartillo que habÃ­a en la enfermerÃ­a-. Y... Â¿quÃ© tal la cicatriz?-Â aÃ±adiÃ³ asomÃ¡ndose por una rendija de la puerta de este.  
  
Ãšnicamente me he mareado... es que... la clase de la profesora Â Trelawney me agobia... Â¿sabe?  
  
SÃ­, querido, a mÃ­ tambiÃ©n me ocurrÃ­a eso...-dijo saliendo del Â cuartillo con un termÃ³metro en la mano.Â La enfermera le introdujo el termÃ³metro en la boca.  
  
Bueno, Weasley, quÃ©date tÃº con Ã©l un momento, tengo a otro Â chico de Griffindor en otra habitaciÃ³n. Cuando pasen cinco Â minutos me avisas, Â¿de acuerdo?-Ron asintiÃ³-, estÃ¡ bien, Â entonces, hasta luego-cerrÃ³ una cortinilla que rodeaba la Â camilla de Harry, descorriÃ³ otra cortinilla, y la oyeron decir-: Â Â¿QuÃ© tal estÃ¡s Dennis?Â¿cÃ³mo va tu pierna rota?Â Harry y Ron se miraron.  
  
EstarÃ­a intentando hacerte una foto, y como no miraba por Â donde iba, pues tropezÃ³-Ron riÃ³. MirÃ³ su reloj-te quedan dos Â minutos.Â Al cabo de esos dos minutos Ron llamÃ³ a la seÃ±ora Pomfrey con Â un estruendoso grito que sobresaltÃ³ a Harry.  
  
Â¡Tranquilo Weasley, no estoy sorda!-dijo la seÃ±ora Pomfrey Â quitÃ¡ndole el termÃ³metro a Harry y observÃ¡ndolo-, pero creo Â que me tengo que comprar unas gafas...-forzÃ³ la vista-, no Â tienes fiebre, puedes irte, ya habrÃ¡ terminado la hora de Â AdivinaciÃ³n...Â Harry bajÃ³ de la camilla y con Ron se puso en camino a la sala Â comÃºn, tenÃ­an que hacer deberes.  
  
Â  


	19. Croockshanks

Â XIXÂº capÃ­tulo  
  
Â   
  
Croockshanks  
  
Â   
  
Â Las clases de Percy eran las mÃ¡s aburridas que habÃ­an dado Â nunca, y todo el mundo las aborrecÃ­a. Draco Malfoy y su grupito Â de Slytherin solÃ­an jugar en las clases de Percy a hablar mal de Â la familia Weasley, primero en susurros y luego, cada vez, mÃ¡s Â fuerte, y perdÃ­a el que fuera pillado por Percy.  
  
Son tan odiosos-decÃ­a Ron enfadado-, Â¡los odio!-susurrÃ³ dando Â un puÃ±etazo en el suelo, y Percy lo mirÃ³ como si hubiera hecho Â algo horroroso.Â El viernes llegÃ³ rÃ¡pido. Por la tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione Â hacÃ­an deberes en la sala comÃºn cuando alguien, una chica, les Â saludÃ³.  
  
Â¡Viernes!-dijo Hermione-Â¿cÃ³mo te ha ido?  
  
Mi abuela ha muerto...  
  
Oh, lo siento-dijo apenada Hermione-, pero... Â¿no te ibas a Â quedar unos veinte dÃ­as?  
  
SÃ­, pero al final no...  
  
Bueno chicos, os dejo-dijo Hermione levantÃ¡ndose. Harry y Ron Â le dirigieron una severa mirada-. Nos vemos luego...Â Viernes y Hermione salieron por el cuadro de la seÃ±ora Gorda a Â la vez que Fred, George y Lee entraban en la sala comÃºn.  
  
Â¡Fin de semana en Hosmeade!-dijo Fred-. Estoy deseando Â llegar a Zonko...  
  
Â¿CuÃ¡ndo?-dijo Ron.  
  
MaÃ±ana-le respondiÃ³ George-, Â¿no lo sabÃ­ais?  
  
No hemos mirado el tablÃ³n-dijo Harry-. Es extraÃ±o...  
  
Â¿El quÃ©?-preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
Que no hayamos ido a Hosmeade antes...  
  
Harry-dijo George serio-, me extraÃ±a mucho que tÃº digas eso.  
  
Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Quien tÃº sabes, Harry, esa es la razÃ³n-le explicÃ³ Fred.Â Harry bajÃ³ la cabeza. Desde que se habÃ­a dibujado la marca Â encima del lago no habÃ­a pensado en Voldemort. No habÃ­a Â ocurrido nada malo desde entonces, no habÃ­an publicado ninguna noticia extraÃ±a en el profeta, ni Harry habÃ­a sufrido Â ningÃºn peligro.  
  
Â¿IrÃ¡s?-preguntÃ³ Lee. Harry lo mirÃ³.  
  
Â¿A Hosmeade?, claro...-respondiÃ³ Harry-claro que irÃ©.  
  
Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que planear una cosa-Â dijo Fred tirando de su hermano-. Â¡Hasta luego!Â Harry se quedÃ³ pensativo, Â¿y si Voldemort estaba esperando el Â momento perfecto para matarle?, Â¿y si estaba esperando que fueran a Hosmeade para cogerle?. TenÃ­a miedo. HacÃ­a ya tiempo Â que no se sentÃ­a asÃ­, que no reflexionaba sobre el tema de Â Voldemort. Dumbledore habÃ­a conseguido que el mago tenebroso Â no se aliara con los gigantes, Â¿pero y los dementores?. Harry Â temÃ­a aÃºn mÃ¡s a los dementores que a Voldemort. Y luego estaba Colagusano, el traidor, el supuesto amigo de los padres Â de Harry.  
  
No te agobies, Harry-dijo Ron posando una mano en su hombro-Â , no pasarÃ¡ nada malo. Y, ahora, Â¿quÃ© te parece que vayamos a Â dar una vuelta por ahÃ­?  
  
No, Ron, gracias, ve tÃº si quieres-se negÃ³ Harry-. Voy a hablar Â con Angelina-dijo mirando el sofÃ¡ en el que estaba sentada la Â chica-, pronto tendremos el partido contra Slytherin, y creo que Â tenemos que entrenar, Fred no se preocupa mucho...Â Harry se levantÃ³ y se sentÃ³ junto a Angelina.  
  
SÃ­, Harry sÃ© que tenemos que entrenar, pensaba convocaros Â hoy a las seis- dijo antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo de abrir Â la boca.  
  
Ah...-balbuceÃ³ Harry.  
  
Bien, creo que irÃ© a avisar a los demÃ¡s...-dijo Angelina Â levantÃ¡ndose, y mirando por la sala-. Como dirÃ­a Wood, no Â debemos confiarnos-tomÃ³ una bocanada de aire y fijÃ³ la mirada Â en Alicia Spinnet-. Â¡Alicia!-dijo acercÃ¡ndose a ella-. Esta tarde, Â en el campo de Quidditch, Â¿eh?-volviÃ³ la mirada a Harry y le Â ordenÃ³-: Ve a decÃ­rselo a los demÃ¡s, Â¡rÃ¡pido!Â¡uno, dos!Â Harry saliÃ³ a los jardines y encontrÃ³ a Jack Panucci y cumpliÃ³ lasÂ Ã³rdenes de Angelina. Luego se puso a buscar a Fred y a George. Â Se topÃ³ con ellos cerca del bosque prohibido.  
  
Fred, George, dice Angelina que esta tarde habrÃ¡ Â entrenamiento, Â¿vale?  
  
Claro-dijo George.  
  
Â¡Oh, por supuesto!, Â¿cÃ³mo se me habrÃ¡ olvidado?... Creo que Â dejarÃ© de ser capitÃ¡n...-se propuso Fred.Â Se despidiÃ³ de los gemelos, y Harry anduvo un rato por los Â jardines. Se encontrÃ³ con Hermione, que volvÃ­a al castillo sola, y Â le contÃ³ que al dÃ­a siguiente irÃ­an a Hosmeade. Se despidieron y Â continuÃ³ andando.Â De repente, escuchÃ³ una voz muy familiar salir de alguna parte. Â MirÃ³ hacia todos lados, e intentÃ³ buscar el punto de donde salÃ­a Â el sonido. Lo encontrÃ³. La voz salÃ­a de debajo del suelo. Harry Â se agachÃ³ y pego la oreja al suelo. No habÃ­a duda: era la voz de Â Colagusano.  
  
Â¡Tienes que hacerlo!-le gritaba a alguien.  
  
Pero, Peter, no puedo, yo lo aprecio... mucho...-decÃ­a una voz Â femenina.  
  
Â¡MÃ¡talo!, Â¡si no me obedeces acabarÃ© contigo!, Â¡Â¿Me oyes?!  
  
Pero, dame tiempo, por favor, Peter, te lo suplico-repetÃ­a la Â voz femenina.  
  
No, maÃ±ana, en Hosmeade, y que no se te escape, te estarÃ© Â vigilando muy de cerca...Â Harry se quedÃ³ un momento en el suelo, pero no se volviÃ³ a Â escuchar nada mÃ¡s, ni siquiera un murmullo. Colagusano no Â habÃ­a pronunciado el nombre de la chica.Â Harry se puso en pie y corriÃ³ al castillo. Se acercÃ³ a Ron y a Hermione, que conversaban en la sala comÃºn, pero prefiriÃ³ Â guardÃ¡rselo.  
  
Â¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?-preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
No-mintiÃ³ Harry-, nada, no os preocupÃ©is... nada...Â SubiÃ³ a su cuarto, cogiÃ³ un pergamino, una pluma y tinta y Â empezÃ³ a escribir:Â Â Querido Sirius:Â Prefiero no andar con rodeos, asÃ­ que, lee con atenciÃ³n: He oÃ­do Â hablar a Colagusano con una chica sobre un asesinato en Â Hosmeade. Supongo que van a ir por mÃ­, pero no estoy seguro de Â ello. No voy a dejar de ir maÃ±ana a Hosmeade por esa estupidez.Â Â Un saludo para ti y para Buckbeak,Â Harry.Â Â Harry caminÃ³ hasta la lechucerÃ­a. AllÃ­, buscÃ³ a Hedwig, y cuando Â la encontrÃ³, le atÃ³ el sobre a la pata.  
  
Hedwig, llÃ©vasela cuanto antes, Â¿eh?. Se buena chica.Â Hedwig le picÃ³ el dedo como muestra de cariÃ±o y saliÃ³ volando Â por la ventana. Harry la observÃ³ hasta que se perdiÃ³ de la vista. Â SabÃ­a que no debÃ­a ir a Hosmeade, y que por hacerlo le caerÃ­a Â una buena reprimenda de Sirius, pero le daba exactamente Â igual. NegÃ³ fuertemente con la cabeza.Â Bajando hacia la sala comÃºn se acordÃ³ de algo que le habÃ­a Â dicho tÃ­o Vernon antes de que Ron fuera a Privet Drive: Â Espero que tu amiguito no haya llegado aÃºn a la edad de la Â rebeldÃ­a a diferencia que tÃº, pequeÃ±o indisciplinado. A mi Â Dudders sin embargo nunca le llegarÃ¡ esa edad, estoy seguro de Â ello. Harry pensÃ³ aquel dÃ­a en Privet Drive, mientras esperaba Â a Ron, que su tÃ­o no sabÃ­a nada. Dudley siempre habÃ­a sido un Â niÃ±o desobediente y malcriado que hacÃ­a lo que le venÃ­a en Â gana. Pero, en Hogwarts, mientras saltaba uno de los escalones Â trampa de la escalera de subida a la lechucerÃ­a, se dio cuenta Â de que su tÃ­o llevaba toda la razÃ³n en una cosa: Harry habÃ­a Â llegado a su Ã©poca rebelde.  
  
Manzana podrida-le dijo a la seÃ±ora Gorda. Esta le dejÃ³ Â pasar a la sala comÃºn.Â No habÃ­a nadie en la sala comÃºn. EchÃ³ un vistazo al reloj, por la Â hora que era debÃ­an de estar todos en el Gran Comedor.Â VolviÃ³ a salir por el cuadro a toda prisa. CorriÃ³ un buen rato, y Â al fin, divisÃ³ la puerta del Gran Comedor. EntrÃ³ y se acercÃ³ a la Â mesa de Griffindor. ParecÃ­a que Ron y Hermione discutÃ­an exasperados. Harry se sentÃ³ junto a Ron y se sirviÃ³ un buen Â pedazo de pastel de carne y patatas guisadas. PreferÃ­a no Â inmiscuirse en el tema de conversaciÃ³n de sus dos mejores Â amigos, pero no fue posible.  
  
Â¡Harry, Â¿a que llevo razÃ³n?, Â¿a que sÃ­?-le dijo Ron de repente.  
  
No sÃ©-se limitÃ³ a responder Harry.  
  
Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo no lo vas a saber?!-le gritÃ³ Hermione.  
  
No sÃ©-repitiÃ³ Harry metiÃ©ndose un pedazo de pastel en la boca.  
  
Â¡Croockshanks es un peligro pÃºblico, Hermione, si le hace daÃ±o Â a Pig yo...!  
  
Â¡Croockshanks no le harÃ­a daÃ±o a una mosca, Ron!  
  
Â¡Â¿A no?!, Â¡Â¿Y Scabbers quÃ©?!  
  
Â¡Primero: todos sabemos quien era Scabbers!-dijo Harry Â metiÃ©ndose de lleno en la conversaciÃ³n-, Â¡Y segundo: no le hizo Â daÃ±o nunca, como mucho la asustÃ³ un par de veces!  
  
Â¡Ves!-le chinchÃ³ a Ron Hermione.  
  
TÃº te callas tambiÃ©n, nunca me ha caÃ­do bien Croockshanks... Â es un gato muy engreÃ­do, y lo sabes.  
  
Â¡AyudÃ³ a tu padrino, Harry, Croockshanks es muy listo!-dijo Â Hermione, que odiaba no llevar la razÃ³n.Â Harry frunciÃ³ el entrecejo, y allÃ­ terminÃ³ la conversaciÃ³n.Â Pasaron la tarde haciendo deberes, tenÃ­a verdaderamente muchos, y querÃ­an dejarlo todo preparado para pasar un buen Â dÃ­a en Hosmeade, sin preocupaciones. 


End file.
